Jours révolus
by Aselye
Summary: Leurs jours à tous étaient comptés. Le nuage de la guerre grondait au-dessus d'eux et, sans le savoir, ils étaient déjà du côté des perdants. Une seule question : peut-on vraiment aimer, si l'on est décidé à tuer ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

 **Prologue**

 _"Rappelle-toi, quand sous la froide terre  
Mon cœur brisé pour toujours dormira ;  
Rappelle-toi, quand la fleur solitaire  
Sur mon tombeau doucement s'ouvrira.  
Je ne te verrai plus ; mais mon âme immortelle  
Reviendra près de toi comme une sœur fidèle.  
Écoute, dans la nuit,  
Une voix qui gémit :  
Rappelle-toi."_

 _ **Alfred de Musset**_

Là. Sur le sol de la forêt.

 _Elle_ est là, à l'ombre des grands arbres, sous les aiguilles de pin.

Aidlinn en pleurerait.

Comme dans un rêve, elle voit l'adolescent s'éloigner, mais ne l'arrête pas. Plus rien d'autre ne compte qu' _Elle_. Peu importe si le Seigneur la punit. Elle a attendu ce moment pendant dix-huit ans.

Aidlinn s'approche, le cœur battant. Il tambourine si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle croit défaillir à chaque pas. Ses yeux gris se mouillent de larmes trop longtemps retenues. Les branches griffent ses joues, tirent ses cheveux, tentant en vain de l'éloigner de sa folie. Ces quelques pas semblent durer une décennie.

Elle se baisse, sa main pâle jaillit des replis de sa robe noire. Elle retire son masque. Il tombe sans bruit sur le sol humide.

Elle a attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La chambre était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'on ne distinguait rien. Aidlinn, cependant, n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir où se situait l'immense lit parental. Elle devinait la haute armoire d'ébène, d'un côté de la pièce et de l'autre, le secrétaire en acajou où s'asseyait sa mère pour rédiger son courrier. Sous ses pieds, elle sentait le tapis oriental recouvrant le parquet ciré. Les hautes fenêtres étaient masquées par les rideaux de velours. Il régnait encore le léger parfum maternel. Aidlinn se demanda si les oreillers aussi en étaient imprégnés ou si on avait déjà changé la literie. Elle hésita : devait-elle emporter le flacon d'eau de toilette posé sur la petite table, à côté des fleurs fanées, près de la porte ? Ou devait-elle plutôt conserver un des foulards colorés de la garde-robe. Elle fit un pas en avant, incertaine, puis se décida. Elle s'approcha doucement de la commode vernie et ses doigts parcoururent la surface plane et sans aspérité. La petite broche était toujours là. Son père n'était donc pas encore revenu. Aidlinn la saisit et ferma fort son poing avant de quitter la chambre.

Revenue dans le couloir du deuxième étage, elle contempla la broche en or sertie d'émeraudes de sa mère. Elle avait voulu un dernier souvenir : le bijoux serait bientôt tout ce qu'il resterait d'elle.

Aidlinn avait eu raison d'agir le jour même de l'enterrement. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus trace d'Eleanor Rowle. Et son mari, Gordon Rowle, interdit à ses enfants d'évoquer le souvenir de sa défunte femme.

Aidlinn se rappelait trop bien le jour de la terrible nouvelle. C'était le soir du 19 décembre. Son frère Isaac et elle arrivaient à la maison, après de longues heures passées dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient salué leurs amis : Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes, Mulciber… Leur père les attendait dans le grand salon : celui qui n'est utilisé que pour les réceptions. Comme à son habitude, il ne laissait transparaître aucun état d'âme. Il leur avait demandé de s'asseoir calmement puis avait déclaré :

-Votre mère nous a quittés.

Il leur avait tout raconté : la faiblesse d'Eleanor ces derniers mois, les visites des médicomages, la lutte vaine qu'elle avait mené contre sa maladie inconnue. Et il était parti, les laissant seuls.

Isaac n'avait rien dit. Il était resté assis à fixer le feu mourant dans la cheminée. Puis au bout d'un long moment, il s'était brusquement levé, tremblant de colère et avait quitté la maison, claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. Aidlinn n'avait rien fait. Elle s'était retrouvée immobilisée dans un fauteuil, une vague glacée s'insinuant en elle. Elle avait cligné des yeux, encore et encore, sans qu'aucune pensée ne se forme distinctement dans son esprit. Tout avait été si brusque. Jamais dans les lettres, il n'avait été question d'une quelconque maladie. Leur mère n'avait rien dit, son écriture n'avait pas tremblé plus que de coutume. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien pressentir ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle était montée dans sa chambre et était allée se réfugier dans son lit.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle se retrouva le soir de l'enterrement avec la petite broche d'or dans son lit qu'elle se mit pour la première fois à pleurer.

Ce fût sûrement le Noël le plus triste de la famille Rowle. Ils connaîtraient d'autres périodes difficiles par la suite, mais pour Isaac et Aidlinn, ce fût la fin de l'insouciance.

Leur père s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et ils n'étaient donc pas allés à la réception donnée par les Lestrange. Ses enfants avaient toqué en vain et s'étaient résolus à le laisser. Ils étaient repartis dans la grande salle à manger décorée par les elfes de maison. Des guirlandes rouge et or étaient accrochées au lustre, des figurines placées sur la cheminée et le sapin haut de deux mètres brillait de mille feux. Les elfes leur servirent une terrine en entrée puis une dinde succulente accompagnée de marrons et pour finir une délicieuse bûche au chocolat. Aidlinn et Isaac mangèrent en silence, face à face. Le tintement des couverts sur la vaisselle de porcelaine résonnait trop fortement dans l'immense pièce.

Ils s'agenouillèrent ensuite près du sapin, déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Il y en avait venant de leurs grands-parents, de leurs amis, mais aucun de leur père. Aidlinn revêtit le beau pull aux fils d'or que sa grand-mère paternelle lui avait envoyé. Isaac se leva pour monter dans sa chambre.

-Isaac reste, souffla Aidlinn.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule. Il lui lança un regard hésitant puis reprit son masque d'indifférence.

-Je suis fatigué.

Et il monta se coucher.

Aidlinn se demanda si elle avait aussi perdu son frère.

oOo

Ils repartirent pour le Poudlard Express. Isaac transplana, Aidlinn à son bras. Le temps était maussade et les visages des deux adolescents étaient moroses. Isaac retrouva ses amis, Aidlinn le suivit. Elle avait intégré sa bande en septembre, maintenant qu'elle était assez grande pour "parler de choses sérieuses", comme disait son frère. Il l'avait longtemps écartée car elle était une fille, mais il avait fini par céder. Cela avait été une libération pour Aidlinn. En tant que Sang-pur et fille de Mangemort, il était difficile de se faire d'autres amis que le petit noyau de noblesse de Serpentard.

Ils prirent tous un wagon. Rodolphus Lestrange était assis près de la fenêtre, la mine sombre et regardait à l'extérieur. A côté parlait Andrew Wilkes avec animation :

-Les Malefoy ont décidé de fiancer Lucius !

Evan Rosier ricana :

-Il va finalement devoir arrêter de batifoler, on dirait.

Rosier n'avait jamais aimé Lucius, tout le monde le savait. Les deux étaient si différents qu'il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient du même côté. D'apparence, d'abord, le premier était aussi sombre que le second était lumineux. Rosier arborait des cheveux bruns constamment mal coiffés et des yeux marrons aux reflets rougeoyants alors que Lucius avait une longue chevelure blonde parfaitement coiffée et des yeux bleus profonds. Evan était dur, froid et réputé tout autant pour sa franchise que pour son mauvais caractère. D'un autre côté Malefoy se tirait de toutes les situations en ondulant comme un serpent, flattant ici, complimentant par là, un air doucereux sur le visage, un sourire poli aux lèvres, n'affrontant presque jamais son adversaire en face. Rosier détapprouvait aussi l'intérêt trop prononcé de Lucius pour la gent féminine. En vrai séducteur, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes à Poudlard, du temps où il y étudiait. Si Rosier était lui aussi bien fait de sa personne -même, selon Aidlinn, plus beau que Malefoy- il semblait bien trop terrifiant et colérique pour qu'aucune fille ne tente d'approche. Aidlinn se demandait parfois si elle était la seule fille de l'école à s'intéresser secrètement à lui.

En ce moment, il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts raffinés, le regard pensif. La jeune fille s'obligea à détourner les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la surprenne à reluquer Rosier.

-Le mariage aura sûrement lieu cet été... Devinez qui est la promise ? Continuait Wilkes.

Aidlinn sourit en regardant son ami. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et était en sixième année comme Evan, Rodolphus et Isaac. Il fallait avouer que l'humour n'était pas le point fort de la bande, mais Wilkes, au moins, savait détendre l'atmosphère de temps en temps.

Personne ne répondit à la question. A côté de Rosier, Isaac et Edern Avery semblaient complètement désintéressés par la question et parlaient du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin Mulciber, près de la porte, avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Aidlinn prit finalement la parole :

-Bellatrix ou Narcissa Black, peut-être ?

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle. Les autres oubliaient souvent sa présence car la jeune fille était assez discrète quand elle le voulait. Après tout, ils étaient amis avec son frère, elle n'était pour eux que _la soeur_ _d'Isaac._ Wilkes frappa dans ses mains :

-Tout à fait ! Narcissa Black !

Aidlinn pensa qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Narcissa, blonde elle aussi, était aussi belle que froide et elle avait toujours été admirée. La cadette des Rowle aurait aimé posséder sa prestance.

-Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, commenta Rodolphus en haussant les épaules.

Les autres acquiescèrent. C'était même un euphémisme. Narcissa était l'épouse idéale pour un Sang-pur.

-Avery, comment se passent tes devoirs de préfet ? J'ai entendu plusieurs Gryffondors se plaindre récemment, remarqua Isaac avec un sourire.

Edern eut un sourire supérieur. Il avait été nommé préfet en début d'année, tout comme Sylvia Prewett, l'amie d'Aidlinn. La jeune fille se rappelait la mimique déçue de sa mère lorsqu'elle n'avait rien reçu pendant les dernières vacances d'été. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée elle-même, ayant toujours été dans l'ombre de la belle Sylvia. Sylvia n'avait pas peur de lever la main en classe pour donner les réponses d'Aidlinn, elle n'avait pas peur d'aller parler aux garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch, ni de sortir après le couvre-feu pour retrouver son petit ami ou pour se baigner dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Dès le début, Aidlinn avait su qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur. Pourtant, elle était volontiers restée avec elle, heureuse que la jeune Prewett veuille devenir son amie. Elles s'étaient rapidement très bien entendues, Aidlinn aidant Sylvia à l'école et la seconde traînant en retour son amie partout avec elle.

Pourtant cette année, elles se voyaient moins. Les Prewett n'étaient pas dans les bonnes grâces des autres familles Sang-Pur ces temps-ci en raison de leur non-positionnement par rapport aux affaires politiques. Sylvia s'était tournée vers les Sang-mêlé de Serpentard et les Serdaigles, avait arrêté de tenir Aidlinn au courant des derniers potins.

La porte s'ouvrit, tirant brusquement la jeune Rowle de ses pensées. Severus Rogue entra dans le compartiment, l'air essoufflé. Rosier ricana méchamment :

-Alors Severus, tu t'es encore fait embêter par la bande de Black ?

Le pauvre Rogue avait un an de moins qu'Aidlinn et était constamment persécuté par des élèves de Gryffondor de son année. La jeune fille lui fit de la place sur la banquette mais Evan Rosier intervint :

-Non.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui.

-Si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre, tu ne mérites pas de t'asseoir parmi nous.

Rosier détestait la faiblesse et, en ce moment, il était furieux contre Rogue.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te laisser traîner dans la boue par ces idiots.

Rogue rougit violemment mais ne dit rien.

-Tu ferais mieux de sortir, approuva Rodolphus, la mine sombre.

Le garçon jeta un regard désespéré aux autres, qui détournèrent le regard. Il s'en alla finalement. Aidlinn se demanda s'ils envisageaient de la renvoyer elle-aussi en quelques mots. Que ferait son frère, alors ?

Le reste du trajet, Aidlinn contre la fenêtre n'écouta pas les conversations. Elle pensa aux horribles vacances qu'elle avait passées et au fait que dorénavant, ce serait toujours ainsi.

Le soir même, ils se serrèrent dans une seule diligence. Le tonnerre grondait et les nuages noirs finirent par lâcher une pluie torrentielle au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bien à l'abri dans la calèche, Aidlinn regarda défiler les arbres de la forêt derrière le rideau de gouttes. Il aurait du neiger, pas pleuvoir.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_

 _Bon j'ai vu que je n'avais encore rien écrit pour présenter cette fanfiction, je le fais maintenant. Comme vous l'aurez constaté, elle est centrée sur les mangemorts, mais peut-être verra-t-on (un tout petit peu) les Maraudeurs, qui sait ?_

 _Voilà bonne lecture et si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à suivre, commenter ou ajouter en favori (soyons fous) !_

 _PS : Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, je le corrigerai sûrement à l'avenir ! ^^ (Mais bon lisez quand même si vous êtes là ! :p)_

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Aidlinn se rendit directement en Histoire de la magie. Elle n'avait envie de croiser personne et préféra marcher à pas lents jusqu'à sa salle, seule dans ses pensées. Elle arriva la première et s'installa en milieu de rang, sa place habituelle. La salle dégageait une odeur de vieux parchemins et de poussière. Les rideaux à moitié tirés plongeaient la pièce dans une confortable pénombre. Le calme fut troublé par les bruits de piétinements enflant dans le couloir. Peu à peu, ses camarades entrèrent à leur tour et s'assirent. Sylvia vint s'asseoir près d'Aidlinn mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Binns traversa le tableau et, sans un regard pour eux, commença son cours. Depuis le début de l'année, ils étudiaient les guerres des géants et avec un autre enseignant, peut-être le sujet se serait-il révélé passionnant. Mais aujourd'hui, comme à chaque cours, une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la salle de cours. La plupart des élèves finissaient leur nuit, d'autres finissaient de rédiger leur devoirs, fixaient un point dans le vide ou s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Tout cela était d'une rassurante monotonie pour Aidlinn. Elle griffonna sur son parchemin d'un air absent. A côté d'elle, Sylvia chuchotait avec Maria Stebbins, une sang-mêlé de Serpentard. C'était visiblement sa nouvelle confidente, puisqu'elle avait à peine adressé la parole à Aidlinn depuis la rentrée. En cet instant, cette dernière s'en moquait bien.

Elle pensait à sa mère.

En sortant du cours, Aidlinn fut surprise de trouver Rosier, adossé contre le mur. Son estomac se tordit d'une drôle de façon lorsqu'elle se perdit dans ses prunelles sombres. Le charme se rompit lorsqu'Avery la bouscula et se dirigea vers le sixième année. Ils échangèrent quelques messes basses puis Evan tourna les talons. La jeune Rowle suivit des yeux l'élégante silhouette de Rosier alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

Le cours suivant était Potions les Serpentards le partageaient avec les Gryffondors.

Le professeur Slughorn leur ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Aidlinn alla se placer à côté de son binôme, un rouge et or du nom de Richard Jones, de toute évidence un Sang-mêlé. Néanmoins, Richard était agréable et travaillait bien.

-Comment se sont passées tes vacances, demanda-t-il tout en coupant ses racines.

-Je… Je suis contente d'être de retour à Poudlard, et toi ?

Comment lui dire que cela avait été les pires vacances de sa vie ?

-C'est passé un peu vite. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser pour les B.U.S.E.

Aidlinn avait eu le temps de réviser. Elle envia la vie trépidante que semblait avoir Jones. Elle savait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il était très populaire parmi ceux de sa maison mais aussi chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Richard était tout à fait le type de garçons qu'appréciait Sylvia. Aidlinn avait déjà entendu dire qu'il s'était battu avec plusieurs Serpentards, mais il s'était toujours montré sympathique avec elle.

En revanche Avery, installé devant eux en compagnie de Mulciber, ne semblait pas vouloir laisser se dérouler le cours sans incident. Il sortit discrètement un pétard de sa poche et fit un clin d'œil à Aidlinn. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Jones à côté d'elle. Il était heureusement penché sur son manuel. Edern se leva pour aller chercher ses ingrédients, de même que d'autres élèves. Un instant plus tard, le chaudron d'une fille de Gryffondor explosa. La pauvre fille se mit à hurler alors que des cloques vertes apparaissaient sur ses mains et son visage. Quelqu'un se décida à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sous les rires de quelques Serpentards. Évidemment, lorsque Slughorn demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, un silence religieux s'abattit sur la pièce. Il y avait ceux qui ne savaient pas et ceux qui ne diraient rien.

-C'est encore ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Jones alors qu'ils reprenaient leur préparation.

-Qui donc ?

Jones fit un signe de tête furieux en direction d'Avery.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Aidlinn.

Comme toujours, elle ne dirait rien, défendrait son ami. Jones grogna et ne lui parla plus de l'heure. Il y aurait sûrement toujours ce fossé entre eux. Aidlinn n'y pouvait rien, elle était simplement dans le _mauvais camp_ , comme ils disaient.

oOo

Rogue avait été finalement réintégré – Aidlinn ne trouva pas d'autres mots lorsqu'elle le vit en compagnie d'Avery et Mulciber. Il était assis à l'extrémité d'un des grands sofas verts de la salle commune. Ils rigolaient à propos d'une Gryffondor : Mary MacDonald. Aidlinn ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette fille et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les regarder en face après cela.

La jeune fille se posa à l'écart, déterminée à se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail en vue des examens de fin d'année.

 _Donner et expliquer les principaux sortilèges de Disparition. Donner des exemples._

 _Quelles sont les précautions à prendre quand on applique ces sortilèges aux animaux vertébrés ?_

-Toujours en train d'étudier, Rowle ?

Dan Heston venait de se laisser tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle. Il avait un grand sourire et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Aidlinn sentit son visage s'empourprer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Heston ?

-L'entraînement s'est vraiment bien déroulé ! Cette année, nous allons gagner la Coupe, c'est sûr.

Le mur gardant la salle commune pivota et bientôt le reste de l'équipe verte et argent débarqua. Ereintés, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près du feu pour se réchauffer. Le regard d'Aidlinn fut attiré vers Evan Rosier, poursuiveur dans l'équipe. Il avait les joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux bruns ébouriffés mais, contrairement aux autres, il gardait une expression relativement neutre. Il disparut dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Isaac vint s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur. Il semblait fatigué, lui aussi, mais tentait de contenir sa joie. Aidlinn aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, maintenant que Rosier n'était plus là. Il retira ses gants de cuir et ses genouillères. Le garçon était attrapeur dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière. Il s'en sortait bien, mais sa petite soeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux avec angoisse quand un cognard volait dans sa direction. Isaac jeta un coup d'oeil à son devoir, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, sans un mot. C'était sa manière à lui de passer du temps avec Aidlinn, une présence discrète mais rassurante. De l'autre côté, Heston était en pleine conversation avec Wilkes, batteur dans l'équipe, sur les techniques à adopter pour leur premier match de la saison. Dans un mois, ils rencontreraient Serdaigle, qui avait perdu face à Gryffondor. Les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être lourdes de tensions.

Aidlinn reporta son attention sur le devoir, lut la leçon de son manuel et se mit à écrire sur son parchemin, calé au-dessus d'un épais manuscrit.

 _Il existe plusieurs sortilèges de Disparition. Le plus utilisé est_

Elle se rendit compte que le silence était revenu dans la salle commune. Isaac était toujours près d'elle, elle sentait son bras contre le sien. Heston était parti mais elle entendait toujours Avery et Mulciber discuter. Levant les yeux, elle sursauta. Rosier était assis en face d'elle, jouant à faire léviter un pot d'encre. Il avait l'air fatigué, des cernes creusaient son visage. Severus Rogue observait le sixième année à bonne distance. Finalement Evan abandonna son occupation et remarqua Aidlinn. Il haussa un sourcil :

-Tu n'as toujours pas fini ton devoir ? Besoin d'aide ?

Aidlinn, surprise, allait dire oui. Travailler avec Rosier était une idée séduisante. Puis elle se rappela la manière dont il méprisait les faibles et ceux qui réclamaient assistance. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de passer pour une moins que rien devant lui.

-Non, ça ira, merci. J'ai presque fini.

Isaac choisit ce moment là pour se pencher sur ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit.

-Ah oui, en effet, c'est presque terminé, la taquina-t-il.

Rodolphus débarqua dans la salle commune, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Wilkes revint lui aussi, propre et changé. Aidlinn se demanda s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Personne ne faisant plus spécialement attention à elle, elle en conclut qu'elle pouvait rester. L'aîné des Lestrange posa un exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table basse.

-Vous avez vu les nouvelles ? Deux Sang-de-bourbe en moins.

Au-dessus d'une image montrant une maison de banlieue entourée de rubans de police ainsi qu'un homme du ministère empêchant des badauds d'approcher, un gros titre indiquait " **Atroce tuerie : deux jeunes sorciers et leurs parents né-moldus retrouvés mutilés**." Isaac se renfrogna.

-Une famille isolée ? Les choses ne vont pas assez vite.

-Pourquoi doit-on absolument terminer Poudlard avant de pouvoir nous engager ? Je ne supporte plus de rester là sans rien faire.

C'était Mulciber qui avait posé la question.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais être utile, avec ton dernier Troll en Métamorphose ? remarqua Avery avec un sourire narquois.

-La guerre doit être gagnée au plus vite, nous sommes encore en sous-effectifs, observa judicieusement Wilkes. Pourquoi ils ne nous entraînent pas en dehors de l'école ?

-Ils vont le faire, déclara abruptement Rosier. Rodolphus, tu n'as pas reçu la lettre ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai eue, intervint Isaac.

 _Par Merlin, de quelle lettre parlent-ils ?_ pensa Aidlinn.

-Je suis le seul à ne strictement rien comprendre ? demanda Avery.

Rodolphus répondit, sa voix grave résonnant dans le silence de mort :

-Ils nous convoquent. Nous sommes prêts à recevoir la Marque.

Aidlinn n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Elle regarda ses mains pâles et tremblantes, incapable d'autre chose. Elle aurait du s'y attendre bien sûr.

Son frère allait devenir un mangemort. Il allait se battre, torturer, tuer et risquer sa vie pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il allait devenir un criminel.

Il avait été _appelé_ et il ne lui avait rien dit.

Tout le monde avait l'air de trouver cela parfaitement normal.

oOo

Le lendemain, Wilkes, un sourire aux lèvres, brandit une enveloppe au petit déjeuner, un hibou Grand-duc posé à côté de lui.

-Je l'ai reçue !

Il semblait sincèrement heureux.

-Crie plus fort, pendant que tu y es, gronda Rodolphus en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Ou attends, je sais, pourquoi ne pas aller la faire lire à Dumbledore ?

Ils savaient tous que Dumbledore, farouchement opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les avait à l'œil. Après tout, ils étaient tous de familles Sang-pur et partisantes des idées du Seigneur noir. Il ne manquait à Dumbledore et ses alliés que des preuves et à partir du jour où les garçons recevraient leur marque, il suffirait à n'importe qui de soulever leur manche pour les démasquer.

-Même s'il la lisait, il ne comprendrait pas, commenta Avery en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Wilkes. Ça ne parle que d'une fête chez les Malefoy.

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? s'impatienta Rosier. Que tu recevrais un carton d'invitation écrit de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots furieusement, visiblement agacé. Wilkes, tout à sa joie, ne fut même pas refroidi par le sarcasme de son camarade et s'apprêtait à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche quand Rodolphus l'arrêta :

-Pas ici, tu le sais.

Wiles se resaisit et regarda autour de lui d'un œil suspicieux. Il y avait peu de personnes à la table des Serpentards en cette heure matinale, mais il n'était pas question de prendre des risques.

Aidlinn ne comprenait qu'à moitié l'enjouement d'Andrew. Bien sûr elle n'aimait pas les né-moldus, ni les traîtres à leur sang et encore moins les moldus… Mais de là à être autant excité à l'idée de s'engager pour la guerre ? A l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards, Aidlinn surprit les yeux d'Isaac sur elle et le foudroya du regard. Elle était en colère contre lui, évidemment.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la table pour aller à son premier cours, son frère la rejoignit.

-Aidlinn, attends !

L'interpellée se retourna, les sourcils froncés :

-Quoi ?

-Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'ajouter du soucis… Sans compter que ce sera ton tour, ensuite. Tu en es consciente ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Aidlinn.

Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait aussi aller _Lui_ proposer ses services. Pourtant cela semblait tellement lointain. C'était comme si elle voyait la Guerre derrière une vitre, à l'abri des projectiles. Bientôt, elle devrait entrer dans cette tornade détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle savait qu'alors il n'y aurait pas de retour possible, qu'elle serait aspirée dans la même tourmente qui avait englouti son père comme tant d'autres et qui menaçait Isaac. Sa vie changerait pour toujours, mais, au moment décisif, désirerait-elle conserver quelque chose de sa vie morne, sans couleur ?

Peut-être pas, après tout.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoilà (déjà héhé) avec un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci beaucoup SallyWolf pour ta review! :) Je commençais à désespérer que cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un ! xD Je dois avouer que je ne connais aucune fic sur Evan Rosier (je n'ai pas spécialement cherché vu que je voulais en faire une ^^), mais j'aime bien ce personnage (ou l'idée que je m'en suis faite !) Donc oui, il y aura sûrement un rapprochement ! :p_

 _Sinon pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, ce sera encore difficile pour le mois de mai mais ensuite, avec les vacances, ça devrait se faire sans problème !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ils seraient marqués à Pâques. Une réception chez les Malefoy accompagnerait l'évènement. Cela faisait une deuxième raison de rentrer à Aidlinn, en plus du mariage de Lucius et Narnissa. Elle devrait se résoudre à rentrer à la maison pour ces vacances, que cela lui plaise ou non. Elle préféra ne pas penser aux deux semaines d'ennui qui l'attendaient là-bas et son esprit dériva vers une perspective plus agréable : il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard programmée le week-end prochain.

Assise dans la bibliothèque, Aidlinn mordit pensivement le bout de sa plume. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait y aller avec Avery et Mulciber et se promit de leur demander s'ils comptaient s'y rendre quand elle les verrait. Évidemment, les deux ne venaient jamais à la bibliothèque et la jeune fille se demandait même s'il leur arrivait de faire leurs devoirs. Si Avery réussissait très bien sans ouvrir un manuel, Mulciber avait plus de mal à égaler son ami.

Rodolphus avait proposé qu'ils s'entraînent tous en-dehors des heures de cours. C'était Isaac qui avait suggéré la Salle sur demande, mais il avait refusé de dire comment il avait découvert cette pièce. Le sourire malicieux qu'il avait affiché avait dissuadé Aidlinn de vouloir en savoir plus.

La jeune Rowle regarda l'heure affichée par la grosse pendule accrochée au mur. Cinq heures moins le quart. Elle avait le temps de finir sa traduction pour le cours d'étude des runes. Elle reconnut le sablier renversé : Dagaz et inscrivit un "d" en dessous du symbole. Un rire féminin la déconcentra et elle leva les yeux.

Une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, aux cheveux auburn ondulés et aux yeux vert pétillants souriait à un jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Aidlinn leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qui _flirtait_ dans la bibliothèque ? Surtout que la fille en question était une Serdaigle et préfète, qui plus est, au vu de l'insigne sur son uniforme. Aidlinn allait retourner à ses runes quand un geste du garçon attira son attention. Il venait de se redresser et se balançait sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Un geste qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Evan Rosier.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Rosier était-il en train de _draguer_? Aidlinn avait toujours cru qu'il n'accordait aucun intérêt aux adolescentes de Poudlard. Apparemment, si. La Serdaigle était plutôt jolie, ceci dit. Mal à l'aise, Aidlinn se cacha derrière un livre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister aux amourettes du futur Mangemort.

Néanmoins, elle jeta encore un coup d'oeil. Rosier souriait. Ce n'était pas un large sourire, juste un discret. Pourtant, Aidlinn pouvait voir qu'il était sincère. Quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire sourire Rosier comme ça.

Au dîner, Aidlinn écouta distraitement Avery raconter comment Mulciber s'était retrouvé en retenue. Il avait apparemment poussé dans l'escalier un Gryffondor de quatrième année.

-Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle… Petit…

-Pettigrow ? proposa quelqu'un.

Mulciber haussa les épaules :

-En même temps, il rebondissait bien dans l'escalier, il n'a pas eu si mal que ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi McGonagall en a fait tout un plat.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent à la table des rouges et or. Un petit garçon grassouillet et tremblant mangeait docilement sa soupe. Mulciber eut un sourire carnassier.

-Ce sale gosse me le paiera.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au septième étage et Rodolphus fit plusieurs aller-retours devant un pan de mur vierge. Edern Avery le regardait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il souffla à Aidlinn :

-J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Rodolphus si ça ne marche pas.

Plus loin Mulciber, toujours de mauvaise humeur, montait la garde. Il y avait aussi Wilkes qui observait le mur avec espoir, aux côtés d'Isaac, qui baillait d'ennui. Seul Rosier manquait à l'appel. Était-il encore avec la Serdaigle ?

Une porte dorée apparut finalement devant leurs yeux étonnés. Rodolphus tourna la poignée et entra, les autres derrière lui. Une salle spacieuse et haute de plafond, bien éclairée, les attendait. Il y avait des fauteuils confortables autour d'une table basse d'un côté et de l'autre, un large espace vide.

 _Peut-être destiné aux exercices ?_ songea la jeune Rowle.

Ils décidèrent de travailler de simples sortilèges de désarmement. Aidlinn se retrouva contre Wilkes. Elle se mit face à lui, brandit sa baguette.

-Stupefix !

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique que ce soit, un éclair rouge l'avait renversée au sol. Incapable de bouger, elle attendit que la mine réjouie d'Andrew apparaisse au-dessus d'elle.

-Je n'étais pas prête, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

La fois d'après, il la désarma avec un rapide "Expelliarmus". Elle se reprit néanmoins et réussit à lui lancer le maléfice du Saucisson et de Jambencoton. Voir Wilkes ne pas réussir à tenir debout était si drôle qu'elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il se libéra et lui lança un sortilège de Chatouillis. Aidlinn se roula par terre en rigolant pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Isaac vînt demander à Wilkes de lever le sort. Malgré tout, elle garda un sourire béat toute la séance.

Isaac vint les voir, leur enjoignant de passer aux sorts informulés.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas en lançant ces maléfices là que vous nous aiderez à gagner la guerre.

Il avait le regard grave, le visage déterminé et semblait avoir vieilli en un instant de quelques années. Mulciber et Aidlinn, penauds, essayèrent en vain de se stupéfixer sans bouger les lèvres.

-Commencez par des sorts plus faciles, leur proposa Isaac.

Il posa par terre une plume qu'il avait trouvée au fond de son sac.

-Faites-la voler, pour commencer. Il faut concentrer votre volonté sur ce que vous souhaitez obtenir.

D'un léger mouvement du poignet, il fit voltiger l'objet.

-Avec le temps, lorsque votre esprit se sera affûté, vous n'aurez même plus besoin de regarder votre cible.

Mulciber fronça les sourcils, son corps entier tendu, les yeux rivés sur la plume. Il brandit sa baguette. Rien ne se passa, bien sûr. Aidlinn, encore sous l'ivresse du précédent sortilège, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le regard gris perçant de son frère lui fit reprendre son sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Aidlinn. Nous sommes destinés à devenir _les meilleurs_ , tu comprends ? Notre devoir est de développer les talents que nos illustres ancêtres nous ont laissés. Il en va de l'avenir du monde magique.

Le visage d'Isaac avait pris une expression de ferveur passionnée. Aidlinn baissa les yeux, honteuse, puis essaya de faire voler la plume, elle aussi.

Ils se posèrent ensuite dans les fauteuils, peu désireux de rentrer dans la salle commune. Le couvre-feu était déjà tombé et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de jouer à cache-cache avec Apollon Picott. Aidlinn sentait son crâne la lancer. Elle avait réussi à faire léviter la plume, puis à l'attirer à elle avec un _Accio_ informulé, mais au prix de nombreux efforts. Avery, à côté, demanda :

-Evan ne devait pas venir ?

Rodolphus secoua la tête :

-Il était occupé.

Edern se chargea d'émettre un grognement sceptique. Que pouvait bien faire Rosier de plus important ? La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les prochaines vacances, mais Aidlinn était incapable d'écouter.

Ils rentrèrent sans encombre. La salle commune était déserte et chacun descendit se coucher. Les camarades de dortoir d'Aidlinn dormaient déjà et la jeune fille se glissa sous ses couvertures sans faire de bruit.

-Où étais-tu ?

Aidlinn se tourna et vit les yeux bleus de Sylvia la fixer.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je… Je me demandais où tu étais passée, avoua son amie.

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

La cadette des Rowle avait peine à croire que Sylvia se souvînt de son existence.

-Ne fais pas comme si c'était moi le problème, tu es toujours fourrée avec les amis bizarres de ton frère.

-Ils ne sont pas bizarres, rétorqua Aidlinn.

-Tu vois ! Tu n'essaies même pas de le nier !

Aidlinn fronça les sourcils.

-Je...

-J'ai peur qu'ils aient une mauvaise influence sur toi, reprit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Aildlinn entendait l'inflexion soucieuse modulant la voix de Sylvia.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tout le monde raconte sur eux, Aidlinn.

Non, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait que répondre, tiraillée entre des désirs contradictoires. Son frère lui avait dit que rester avec les Prewett ne lui apporterait rien, que Sylvia ne la méritait pas… Elle avait trouvé ça juste sur le moment, mais à présent ?

-Écoute, si on laissait tomber tout ça et qu'on repartait à zéro ? Proposa Sylvia. J'en ai marre de passer mon temps avec les Serdaigles.

Aidlinn esquissa un sourire et accepta. Elle s'endormit moins seule ce soir là. Et dès le lendemain, Sylvia et elle se remirent à travailler et à s'asseoir ensemble en cours. C'était comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas eu lieu.

oOo

-Aidlinn ! Tu viens à Pré-au-lard avec nous ce week-end ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête, agréablement surprise qu'Avery le lui proposa. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, ces derniers jours. De plus, Sylvia y allait sûrement avec son nouveau rencard.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, vêtus de capes chaudes, écharpes, bonnets et gants aux couleurs de leur maison, Aidlinn, Edern et Mulciber sortirent du château. Ils passèrent sous le grand portail en compagnie des autres élèves. Il avait beaucoup neigé la nuit dernière. Leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisseur de poudreuse et les boules de neige fusaient autour d'eux. Avery poussa Mulciber et ce dernier s'écrasa face la première dans la neige. La tête blanche, il se releva et fondit sur Avery. La bataille entre les deux dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils se roulèrent par terre en grognant férocement. Aidlinn se contenta de les regarder en riant doucement. Il était drôle de constater à quel point les deux Serpentards pouvaient se comporter comme de grands enfants, quelquefois.

Essoufflés, ils se relevèrent et époussetèrent la glace sur leurs capes. Un groupe de Gryffondors passa et leurs mines devinrent malicieuses :

-Hé Mary-chérie, roucoula Avery.

Une fille de petite taille, au visage ravagé par l'acné se retourna, surprise et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Le groupe de rouges et or pressa le pas.

-Elle se fait avoir à chaque fois, commenta Mulciber.

Aidlinn les avait déjà entendus parler des tours qu'ils jouaient à Mary MacDonald.

-Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous spécialement sur elle, en fait ?

-Cela s'est fait naturellement. Déjà parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor.

-Ensuite, parce qu'elle est affreusement laide, renchérit Mulciber.

-Parce que c'est une sale sang-de-bourbe.

-Et surtout parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'Edern.

Aidlinn haussa un sourcil. Avery n'ajouta rien, il avait retrouvé un regard froid. Il arborait une mine dégoûtée, sûrement en raison des dernières paroles de son ami. Rien qu'un instant, la jeune fille éprouva de la pitié pour Mary. Edern était plutôt beau garçon avec ses yeux bleu foncé et ses cheveux châtains, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu intéressé par les affaires de coeur et se demandait si, un jour, il s'adoucirait.

Comme Mulciber, il avait toujours une étincelle de folie dans le regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de mauvais. La pauvre Mary, née de parents moldus, n'avait aucune chance de conquérir le coeur de ce garçon. Qui plus est, l'esprit tordu d'Avery profiterait de l'émoi de sa victime pour la faire souffrir davantage.

Puis Aidlinn se rappela que Mary était une moins que rien, à peine sorcière et, en raison de son ascendance, n'aurait même pas du voir le jour. Il était évident qu'elle devait souffrir pour avoir oser poser un regard sur un individu tellement supérieur à elle. Elle devrait même aider les garçons si nécessaires. C'était ce que son père voudrait qu'elle fasse. Quand à sa mère, c'était plus difficile de savoir. Elle était toujours restée dans l'ombre de son mari.

Lorsque les esprits se furent calmés, ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent au village. Aidlinn voulait aller chez Zonko, la célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes, et les garçons approuvèrent. Ces derniers se promenèrent dans les rayons garnis de multiples gadgets ensorcelés allant de la théière mordeuse aux bombabouses, en passant par des poudres éternuantes et des baguettes piégées. Réfléchissant à leur prochaine victime, Mulciber regardait un chapeau garni d'une jugulaire qui diffusait de la musique :

-Si je l'ensorcelais, vous croyez qu'il pourrait étrangler Evans ? Ou mieux vaut le donner à MacDonald ? Après tout, elle serait assez naïve pour le porter.

-Evans ? demanda Aidlinn.

-La sang-de-bourbe qui traîne tout le temps avec MacDonald.

Aidlinn se rappela vaguement d'une fille aux cheveux roux brillants et aux yeux verts saisissants.

-Comment ferais-tu pour lui donner de toute manière ?

-J'en fais mon affaire, intervint Avery.

Il avait dans les mains un foulard coloré qui changeait constamment de couleur et ondoyait, comme sous l'effet d'un léger vent.

-Ce sera plus facile avec ça, sourit-il.

Ils ressortirent, après qu'Edern eut acheté le foulard et renoncèrent à aller chez Honeydukes pour se diriger à la tête de Sanglier où leurs amis devaient déjà être attablés. Il y avait moins de monde qu'aux Trois Balais et le patron ne posait pas de question. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rosier qui marchait en compagnie d'une fille. Pas n'importe quelle fille : la Serdaigle. Elle tenait une grande sucette dans la main et rigolait, les joues roses.

Mulciber n'en crut pas ses yeux :

-Je rêve ou Evan _est en compagnie d'une fille_ ?

-C'est Délia Abbot, indiqua Edern. Elle est en sixième année aussi.

Aidlinn retint avec peine un grognement.

-Je les ai déjà vus ensemble l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, commenta-t-elle malgré elle.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle comme si elle était folle.

-Il y a des choses intéressantes finalement, à la bibliothèque, ricana Avery.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Edern se mettrait-il à travailler ?

L'insigne de La Tête de sanglier apparut devant eux. Ils entrèrent et une vague de chaleur les accueillit. Le pub était très sale. On ne distinguait même plus le sol de pierre sous la saleté et les fenêtres crasseuses ne laissaient presque pas filtrer la lumière extérieure. Il y avait une sorcière entièrement vêtue de noir assise au comptoir, sa face cachée par ses cheveux rouges. Elle ne leur tressaillit même pas à leur arrivée et continua de siroter une boisson fumante.

Rodolphus et Wilkes étaient assis au fond, tenant entre leurs mains leurs bièreaubeurres. Severus était à côté d'eux, mais il n'avait rien commandé. Isaac manquait à l'appel, ce qui n'étonna pas les Serpentards. Le lendemain aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année et l'aîné des Rowle, en tant qu'attrapeur, avait sûrement préféré s'entraîner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ? demanda Wilkes en voyant le sac d'Edern.

Ce dernier sortit le foulard qui avait pris une teinte vert sombre.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrai s'en servir pour une supprimer une petite saleté de née-moldue ?

-Edern, gronda Rodolphus, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs alors que Wilkes éclatait de rire.

-Il veut l'offrir à Mary-chérie !

-Silence, siffla Lestrange. Apprenez à tenir votre langue.

Il attendit que Wilkes eut cessé de se bidonner et qu'Avery ait repris une expression sérieuse pour continuer.

-Personne ne supprimera personne tant qu'on est à l'école, reprit Rodolphus. Tenez-vous tranquille et n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous.

Edern rangea le foulard dans son sac, mais seule Aidlinn surprit le regard noir qu'il lança à son camarade. La jeune fille pressentit qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours et son estomac se noua. Pourquoi Edern ne pouvait-il pas profiter de leurs dernières années de tranquillité ?

Ils rentrèrent au château en fin d'après-midi. Aidlinn ralentit et tira sur le bras d'Edern pour l'obliger à l'attendre. Elle devait le résonner.

-Tu devrais écouter Rodolphus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas le faire ? articula lentement l'intéressé.

Il observait le lac plat dans lequel se miroitait le ciel assombri, déterminé à ne pas la regarder.

-Edern…

Il soupira et se tourna enfin vers elle, les bras croisés, une expression de défi dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Rodolphus. Il est hors de question de faire profil bas, pendant que tous ces idiots, ces traîtres, ces _inférieurs_ se pavanent fièrement autour de nous. Quand je vois Rogue - oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi _pur_ que nous.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur haineuse tandis qu'il continuait de vomir d'une voix sifflante des paroles trop longtemps retenues :

-Quand je le vois se faire traiter comme un minable par Potter et ses idiots d'amis, quand je vois la sang-de-bourbe Evans lever le nez d'un air supérieur dans les couloirs alors qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite traînée de moldue, quand Daniels se pavane à la tête de l'équipe de Serdaigle... Ça me met hors de moi, tu comprends ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est les voir ramper devant nous.

Il expira bruyamment :

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé à qui donner ce foulard, finalement.

Sa bouche se tordit en un affreux sourire.

-Ce sera Evans.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La clameur venue des gradins enflait alors que les joueurs vêtus de robes vertes et bleues s'envolaient. Aidlinn enfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles, tentant de se protéger du froid. Elle ne devinait que trop bien le sentiment d'exaltation que devaient ressentir ces quelques élèves juchés sur leurs balais rutilants. Elle sentait presque leur excitation alors qu'ils faisaient le tour du terrain ovale, sous les cris des spectateurs. L'arbitre, une femme dynamique à la peau mate et au sourire franc du nom de Mrs Johnson, siffla. Les balles furent mises en jeu et aussitôt les poursuiveurs se précipitèrent sur le souaffle dans une mêlée de vert et de bleu. Un poursuiveur vêtu d'émeraude émergea et fila vers les buts adverses.

-Et c'est Rosier qui prend le Souaffle ! Il fonce vers les buts ! Il évite de justesse le cognard lancé par Monroe… Et il MARQUE ! criait la voix du speaker, un Poufsouffle du nom de Blitchey.

Aidlinn se leva, imitant ses camarades de Serpentard. Rodolphus, à côté d'elle, applaudissait modérément. Les Poufsouffle se joignirent aux acclamations – ils souhaitaient une victoire des serpents, comme eux-mêmes avaient perdu contre Serdaigle. En revanche, les Gryffondors se mirent à huer le poursuiveur, honorant l'esprit de rivalité bien connu entre les deux maisons. La jeune fille se concentra sur la silhouette de Rosier, ignorant la voix du speaker. Il avait repris sa place et poursuivait une fille de Serdaigle dont les cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle. Aidlinn l'identifia vite comme étant l'ancienne petite-amie de Dan Heston. Evan la rattrapa rapidement et d'un coup d'épaule qui faillit l'éjecter de son balai, lui fit lâcher la balle. De nouvelles huées jaillirent du côté des supporters de Serdaigle, mais Mrs Johnson occupée à réprimander un autre joueur, n'avait rien vu.

Ce fût Avery qui, ayant vu le coup venir, plongea pour la récupérer et fonça vers les buts. Au dernier moment il lança le souaffle à Williams – un Serpentard de cinquième année – qui le rattrapa avec justesse et l'envoya dans le plus à droite des trois anneaux.

Nouvelles acclamations.

-Et Abbot reprend le Souaffle…

Le petit frère de Délia Abbot, en quatrième année, venait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il se débrouilla bien, esquiva un cognard lancé par Mulciber et s'approcha des poteaux. Le seul obstacle demeurait Dan Heston, le gardien. Aidlinn vit plonger ce dernier dans la bonne direction, mais trop tard.

-Il MARQUE ! Le score est désormais de Vingt à dix pour Serpentard. Rien n'est joué si vous voulez mon avis…

Il fallait reconnaître que Blitchey, en digne amoureux du Quidditch, était un commentateur impartial, démontrant toujours autant d'enthousiasme pour chaque essai, qu'il soit marqué par l'une ou l'autre des parties.

Le jeu continua. L'impitoyabilité des Serpentards leur assurait l'avantage sur le terrain. Ils menaient de cinquante points devant de timides Serdaigles. Mais comment en vouloir à ces derniers ? L'année dernière, après leur victoire contre les vert et argent, leur vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Les perdants les avaient harcelés jour après jour, leur lançant des sorts, dérobant leurs affaires ou les poussant dans les escaliers.

Isaac patrouillait en hauteur. Aidlinn lui jetait souvent un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il se portait bien.

-Smith tire…. Bel arrêt de la part d'Heston. C'est un gardien efficace, cela va sans dire. Montrera-t-il autant d'aptitudes à diriger son équipe, à présent qu'il est passé capitaine ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Si vous voulez mon avis, je dirais que oui, il…

La voix de Blitchey fut couverte par les protestations des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles.

-Rosier reprend le souaffle, il le passe à Avery, qui le passe à Williams. Oh ! Le voilà qui tombe ! Il n'a pas pu éviter le cognard… Ah voilà Mrs Pomfresh qui accourt. Il faut espérer que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Williams était étendu sur le sol, visiblement inconscient. Aidlinn avait de la peine pour le garçon. Il était dans sa classe et bien que réservé, avait toujours été aimable.

Le jeu reprit. L'équipe de Serpentards n'avait plus que deux poursuiveurs.

-Abbot s'avance vers les buts… Il évite le cognard de Wilkes !

Andrew, furieux, hurla quelque chose à Mulciber. Celui-ci fila se poster près de Rosier, certainement pour le protéger d'un éventuel retour de balle.

-Abbot MARQUE ! L'écart n'est plus que de quarante points en faveur de Serpentard. Rien n'est perdu pour Serdaigle !

Après cela, Avery et Rosier marquèrent un nouveaux but, contre deux de plus pour Serdaigle. La voix excitée du commentateur retentit à nouveau :

-Regardez, voilà Rowle qui fonce ! Il a repéré le vif d'or ! Billy le suit de près !

Aidlinn retint son souffle alors que la silhouette de son frère descendait en piqué vers le gazon du terrain. Tout à coup, il vira brusquement sur la droite, reprenant de l'avance sur son adversaire. Les deux joueurs filaient, leurs robes se soulevant derrière eux. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle, profita d'un nouveau virage pour rejoindre Isaac. Ils tendirent le bras. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Ils se penchaient tous deux, tendaient leurs doigts à l'extrême… Et ce fut fini. Isaac se redressa en levant le point, tout sourire.

-Rowle a attrapé le vif d'or ! SERPENTARD GAGNE !

Les acclamations devinrent assourdissantes autour d'Aidlinn et elle-même se mit à crier et à applaudir, tout à sa joie, ignorant même le regard réprobateur de Rodolphus. Même Rogue se mit à acclamer leur équipe, abandonnant sa réserve habituelle.

Ce soir-là, les Serpentards fêtèrent dignement cette première victoire porteuse d'espoir. Mulciber et Andrew étaient allés chercher des pichets de bièraubeurres dans les cuisines. Une musique entraînante résonnait dans la pièce.

Même Williams participait à la fête. Après avoir bu une potion revigorante, il s'était remis sur pieds, prêt à repartir sur le terrain, mais Isaac avait déjà attrapé le vif d'or et les élèves rentraient au château. Aidlinn avait ri en voyant le visage de son camarade passé de l'inquiétude à l'émerveillement à cette nouvelle.

-Heston n'a même pas bien joué, grognait Avery alors qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons dans un coin de la salle commune. Il n'a arrêté que deux tirs.

Dan était sur un des canapés, entouré d'élèves qui l'encensaient et lui demandaient son retour sur différents moments du match. Il répondait à toutes ces sollicitations d'un air ravi.

-C'est bon, Edern, dit tranquillement Andrew Wilkes. Détends-toi, on a gagné.

-Isaac a l'air content, lui, observa Mulciber avec un petit rire.

Il avait presque l'air envieux. Isaac était en train de parler à une fille de sixième année, à l'autre bout de la pièce. La fille souriait, visiblement conquise. Aidlinn leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère avait toujours eu un don pour attirer les filles, ce qui l'étonnait toujours. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y prenait.

La jeune fille observa l'admiration sur le visage rond de Mulciber. Le garçon avait toujours admiré Isaac. C'était Rosier qu'on suivait, Lestrange qu'on écoutait. Isaac tenait le beau rôle, il était plus accessible qu'Evan, moins rabat-joie que Rodolphus, plus brillant qu'Andrew. Modéré, il avait tout du parfait étudiant et même les professeurs l'adoraient. Aidlinn aurait voulu lui ressembler. Quelques fois, il lui semblait que son frère était comme elle, au fond, puis elle l'observait en société et le voyait se comporter tout différemment. Elle ne savait plus qui il était réellement.

-Qui veut faire une partie de bataille explosive contre moi ? demanda Mulciber.

Il tenait dans ses mains un jeu de cartes. Aidlinn, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, détourna les yeux, peu désireuse de voir des cartes lui exploser à la figure ce soir.

-Moi, répondit Wilkes en s'installant à la petite table en face de lui. Prépare-toi à perdre.

D'un air réjoui, il se plaça en face de Mulciber alors que celui-ci distribuait les cartes. Rodolphus, visiblement ennuyé, se leva de son fauteuil :

-Je vais rejoindre Evan. Vous devriez aller dormir, vous aussi.

Rosier avait à peine participer à la fête, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était normalement jamais le premier à aller dormir. Aidlinn échangea un regard exaspéré avec Edern. Il n'était que minuit et c'était samedi soir. La jeune Rowle prit place dans le fauteuil encore chaud qu'avait laissé leur ami.

Avery avait sorti le foulard qu'il avait acheté chez Zonko.

-Edern, siffla Aidlinn. Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore…

-Si, répondit gravement Avery. Et j'ai réussi, je crois. J'attends juste le bon moment, à présent.

-Le bon moment ?

-Je le lui enverrai pour la Saint-Valentin. Quelle délicate attention, n'est-ce pas ? A ton avis, pour qui dois-je signer ?

Une explosion retentit à côté d'eux. Wilkes se redressa, grognon, le visage couvert de suie, alors que Mulciber fut pris d'un violent fou rire. Aidlinn se redressa, n'en supportant pas davantage.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Allons Aidlinn… Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié pour cette sang-de-bourbe ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle quitta la salle et emprunta l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte où un cinq argenté était inscrit et entra, se jetant sur son lit. Le dortoir était vide. Aidlinn tenta de respirer pour se calmer. Edern et sa manie de faire du mal aux autres sans raison l'horrifiait. De plus, il semblait que cela était de pire en pire. Elle avait peur pour lui. Et s'il se faisait prendre ? Et puis, elle avait peur _de lui_. Les autres ne semblaient pas éprouver ce besoin irrépressible de faire du mal. Seul Mulciber semblait partager la fascination d'Avery, le suivant aveuglément dans tous ses plans. Une question, pire que les autres, revenait constamment dans l'esprit d'Aidlinn : _Seraient-ils capables de lui faire du mal, à elle, leur amie ?_

oOo

La semaine suivante passa rapidement. Le mois de Février étendait ses longs doigts glacés sur la nature, gelant la terre, couvrant de givre les tours pointues du château. Le vent glacial soufflait sur le parc, confinant les élèves à l'intérieur des murs de l'école.

Le jeudi soir, une missive voleta jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle tentait de travailler dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Aidlinn déplia le parchemin. C'était une invitation à une réception de Slughorn. Elle aurait lieu dans une semaine, le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin. En tant que membre du _club de Slug_ , elle était tenue de s'y présenter. La jeune Rowle avait l'habitude des fêtes mondaines, cela ne la dérangeait pas en temps normal. Pourtant cette fois, il était précisé : " _N'hésitez pas à venir accompagné(e)._ " Évidemment. Aidlinn savait très bien qu'il était hors de question d'y aller toute seule. Elle maudit le professeur pour avoir décidé de célébrer cette fête idiote.

Qui inviter ?

Le pan de mur cachant l'antre des serpents choisit ce moment pour s'ouvrir et Avery apparut. Il secoua ses cheveux châtains humides.

Avery, bien sûr ! Elle aurait du être fâchée contre lui, mais il restait son ami. Elle ne s'imaginait y aller avec personne d'autre.

 _Aucune chance qu'il ait demandé à une fille, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa la jeune fille.

-Edern !

L'interpellé s'approcha, le visage méfiant. Aidlinn embraya sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

-Tu vas à la soirée de Slughorn ?

Elle prit un air angélique - l'air qu'elle prenait toujours pour demander un service à son ami. Il leva une main :

-Attends, je sais. Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble à la réception, c'est ça ?

Devant son hochement de tête, il continua :

-Désolé, j'ai déjà invité une fille. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, très chère.

Aidlinn grogna :

-Sérieusement, Edern ? Depuis quand tu…

Il se retourna avec un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres :

-Je ? On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il faut finir ses phrases ?

Aidlinn le foudroya du regard et il rigola. Un léger pincement au coeur, elle se reconcentra sur son devoir. Une part d'elle était un peu jalouse qu'Edern ait demandé à une autre fille qu'elle de l'accompagner. Elle-même ne comptait-elle pour personne ?

S'y rendre avec son frère Isaac était hors de question. De toute façon, il avait sûrement demandé à l'une de ses conquêtes.

Comme Edern s'installait en face d'elle, elle ferma son livre et l'observa sortir de son sac le joli foulard aux tons changeants. Aidlinn tâcha de calmer son angoisse à sa vue. Son ami travaillait dessus depuis une semaine, tentant en vain de le rendre agressif. L'objet se contentait d'onduler doucement. Pourtant cette fois, il affichait une mine triomphante.

-Cette fois, je crois avoir réussi.

Aidlinn se tendit et murmura furieusement :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à cette histoire, Edern, tu le sais. Et tu devrais abandonner ce projet. C'est trop risqué.

Il se contenta de rire, ce qui énerva prodigieusement la jeune Rowle.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu vas finir à Azkaban avant même qu' _Il_ t'ai recruté.

Son visage s'assombrit et il répondit avec force :

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Aidlinn.

La jeune fille se leva, furieuse et partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir, encore.

Il y avait Dan Heston, capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Plutôt beau garçon, sans aucun doute et membre du club de Slughorn, lui aussi. Il serait parfait comme compagnon pour la soirée. Il était évident que beaucoup de filles auraient rêvé d'aller à une soirée avec lui. Aidlinn faisait partie de ces filles, bien sûr. Elle arrivait même à oublier son sang impur. Mais comment l'approcher et lui demander ? N'y allait-il pas avec quelqu'un ? Accepterait-il ou se moquerait-il d'elle ? Elle fit part de son idée à Sylvia le soir-même, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans le dortoir.

-Tu devrais aller lui demander, je pense. Après tout, il n'est pas en position de refuser ton offre.

Aidlinn songea qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Sa propre famille était puissante et apparaissait dans le fameux registre des sang-pur. Les Heston ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour que le jeune homme accepte son invitation ?

Le soir suivant, assise près du feu, Aidlinn observait Dan. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle commune des Serpentards, penché sur un devoir avec son sérieux habituel. Aidlinn, dans un coin de sa tête, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Evan, lui, n'avait jamais cet air concentré quand il travaillait. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui, comme incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un devoir.

 _Ça suffit !_ se gronda la jeune Rowle.

C'était de Dan dont il était question. Il était seul et la salle était presque vide. N'était-ce pas le moment idéal ?

 _Un peu de courage, Aidlinn._

La jeune Rowle se releva et après une grande inspiration, s'approcha.

-Dan ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. L'intéressé releva la tête, confus. Il cligna des paupières un instant, ayant visiblement du mal à croire qu'elle lui adressât la parole. Aidlinn remarqua ses cils noirs recourbés : était-ce eux qui donnaient tant de profondeur à ses yeux verts ?

-Aidlinn ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

Sa voix douce avait glissé sans heurt sur son prénom.

-Et bien, je me demandais…

C'est ce moment que choisirent Rodolphus et Evan pour surgir de leur dortoir. En voyant Dan Heston, ils s'approchèrent. Rodolphus jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Aidlinn en la remarquant, mais Rosier resta impassible.

-Heston, tu as fini ton devoir de Potions ? demanda abruptement Rosier.

L'intéressé pâlit et baissa les yeux.

-Et bien, non, je... Je suis encore dessus, justement.

-Il faudrait que tu te dépêches un peu, on doit le rendre pour vendredi. Tu sais que je déteste _travailler_ dans l'urgence.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire ironique. Rodolphus rigola, mais Aidlinn ouvrit grand les yeux. Étaient-ils en train de _persécuter_ Dan Heston ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, qu'il ait ou non fini son devoir ?

Aidlinn avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle regretta ses paroles lorsque Rosier braqua sur elle un regard froid.

-Reste en dehors de ça, veux-tu ?

Il lui avait parlé comme à une enfant. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir par elle-même.

-C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi toi ou Rodolphus auriez besoin de ce devoir. Vous êtes assez intelligents après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Aidlinn croisa les bras, s'apprêtant à affronter la fureur des deux sixième année. Un silence pesant s'installa. Les doigts de Rosier se serrèrent, annonciateurs de la perte de son sang-froid. Était-elle allée trop loin ?

-Je te conseille de rester à ta place. Ce qui se passe entre moi et Heston ne te concerne pas.

Sa voix était terriblement froide à présent. Son corps tout entier s'était raidi et il fixait le mur d'en face, sans regarder personne.

-Mais…

-Silence, cracha-t-il.

En un éclair, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le poignet avec force. Une vague de peur paralysa la jeune fille.

-Tu t'opposes à _moi_ pour soutenir ce _sang-mêlé_ ? Il me doit ce devoir, c'est tout.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Aidlinn opina et il la repoussa brutalement avant de sortir de la salle. Elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à un fauteuil. Rodolphus sortit à son tour, en marmonnant. Heston se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés, amusé.

-Et bien, si on m'avait dit qu'Aidlinn Rowle défierait Rosier…

La jeune fille, tremblante, baissa les yeux vers son poignet douloureux. Une marque rouge légitimait l'élancement qu'elle éprouvait.

-Je… Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi, ainsi. Ce n'était pas juste.

Heston haussa les épaules :

-Je lui en devais une, mais merci. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris.

Elle sentit le regard du sixième année la détailler.

-Tu étais venue me demander quelque chose ?

-Oh, fit Aidlinn.

Elle avait complètement oublié la raison de sa venue et se sentit à nouveau fort embarrassée.

-En fait, il y a cette soirée qu'organise Slughorn et je me demandais –enfin je sais que c'est idiot et que tu as certainement déjà quelqu'un - mais…

-C'est d'accord, l'interrompit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je t'attendrai ici à vingt heures précises.

Aidlinn sourit timidement et une drôle de chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle était heureuse, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi sa joie était-elle obscurcie par un horrible sentiment de malaise ?

* * *

Alors, alors ? ;) Que pensez-vous de Dan Heston ? On voit aussi un premier dialogue entre Aidlinn et Rosier finalement... Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé le match de Quidditch vu de l'extérieur ! Raah et Avery qui ne veut pas abandonner son projet...


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci encore SallyWolf, lolahg, Ecleli et Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent pour vos commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir et me motive pour continuer. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _« Nous aimons. A quoi bon ? Nous souffrons. Pour quoi faire ?_

 _Je préfère mourir et m'en aller. Préfère._

 _Allez, choisissez vos chemins._

 _L'être effrayant se tait au fond du ciel nocturne,_

 _Et regarde tomber dans la bouche de l'urne_

 _Le flot livide des humains. »*_

Aidlinn n'avait pas envie de se lever et de s'arracher à la douce chaleur de ses draps. Un cri joyeux retentit dans leur dortoir.

-Oh regardez ! Je suis sûre que ça vient de Steve !

C'était Sylvia, évidemment. Aidlinn se redressa et ouvrit les rideaux émeraudes de son lit. Son amie regardait une boîte rose foncé posée sur sa couverture. D'un geste précautionneux, elle l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation ravie en sortant le beau bouquet de roses blanches et rouges qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Comme elles sont belles ! s'exclama Maria Stebbins, en s'approchant de Sylvia. Steve doit vraiment être _très_ amoureux.

Steve Crawley était le nouveau petit-ami de Sylvia. Aidlinn ne parvenait pas à remettre de visage sur ce mystérieux garçon. Son nom ne lui disant rien, ce n'était pas un sang-pur ni même un membre d'une famille sorcière influente. Elle ne souhaitait donc pas vraiment en savoir plus, de peur d'avoir une raison supplémentaire de se sentir coupable en parlant à la fille Prewett.

Maria avait une carte à la main où l'on voyait, là aussi, des fleurs. Le papier magique dégageait une forte odeur de roses, plus encore que le bouquet.

Aidlinn s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi, par Merlin, ces filles recevaient des attentions de leurs admirateurs _aujourd'hui_. Puis elle comprit.

C'était la Saint-Valentin.

Avec un grognement, la jeune fille retomba dans son lit. Elle avait cours. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer si comme les autres matins, elle se préparait et descendait dans la Grande Salle.

Pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement ?

Pourtant, elle le fit. Les couloirs étaient décorées de coeurs rouges et des farfadets déguisés en ange volaient ici et là, portant des messages d'amour. La jeune fille trouvait cela ridicule. Puis ce qu'elle redouta se produisit.

 _Il_ était adossé à côté de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Aidlinn. La jeune fille tenta de ne pas modifier son pas, de ne pas regarder sur le côté, de ne pas se trahir.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Evan Rosier ne lui parla pas, évidemment. Il ne la regarda sûrement même pas.

Un rire étouffé la prévint qu'Abbot était arrivée. Aurait-il été plus facile de haïr cette fille ?

La journée n'était pas finie, hélas.

Après toute la journée à entendre des messages d'amour, voir des couples s'embrasser passionnément, Aidlinn aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans son lit, bien à l'abri sous les couvertures et oublier le regard passionné d'Evan envers Délia Abbot. Elle avait passé la journée avec Sylvia et Maria, même si ces dernières ne faisaient que glousser à chaque fois qu'un angelot apparaissait pour délivrer un message. Tout était préférable plutôt que de rester près de Rosier.

-Dan Heston, hein, souffla Sylvia. Tu vas devenir la fille à abattre, tu le sais j'espère ?

Le sourire excité qu'affichait Sylvia contrastait avec sa mise en guarde. Aidlinn avait longtemps attendu avant de lui raconter son altercation avec Rosier et sa discussion avec Dan. Elle s'était décidée à le faire pendant le dernier cours de la journée qui n'était autre que Sortilèges. Maria, assise à l'autre bout de la salle, ne pouvait heureusement pas les entendre.

-Silencio, dit Aidlinn, pointant sa baguette sur le corbeau croassant devant elle.

L'oiseau gonfla ses plumes et lança un regard de reproche à la jeune fille avant de lâcher un croassement sonore. Cela faisait une demi-heure que leur classe s'entraînait au sortilège de mutisme. Les travaux pratiques animés leur permettaient cependant de discuter sans problème.

-Je ne sais pas… Il a seulement accepté parce que je l'avais défendu contre Rosier.

Sylvia poussa un soupir.

-Et Rosier ne t'a pas encore tuée ?

-Non, fit sombrement Aidlinn.

En fait, il l'ignorait superbement, tout comme Edern Avery depuis leur dispute. Rosier poussait même le vice jusqu'à détourner l'attention d'elle dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle savait que c'était sa manière de la punir. Mais une punition était-elle nécessaire ? Elle se sentait assez mal comme cela. Quand à Edern, il se contentait de l'éviter. Sans Sylvia, la jeune fille se serait retrouvée entièrement seule. C'est à peine si les autres toléraient sa présence. Même Isaac avait changé d'attitude envers elle. Il était venu la voir le lendemain de l'altercation, alors qu'elle travaillait seule à la bibliothèque.

-Aidlinn, tu ne peux pas t'opposer à Evan comme ça, avait-il murmuré, l'air désapprobateur. Tu es avec nous ou contre nous, tu saisis ?

Voyant l'air choqué qu'elle avait pris, il avait ajouté plus gentiment :

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais si l'on s'en prend à quelqu'un, c'est que nous avons nos raisons. Et Heston ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'être défendu, je t'assure.

Elle avait hoché la tête, sans pouvoir avouer qu'il l'accompagnait à la fête de Slughorn.

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès d'Evan, avait-il ajouté.

-Quoi ? avait répondu Aidlinn un peu trop fort.

Elle avait repensé à la brûlure sur son poignet.

-Non, avait-elle dit, catégorique.

Et Isaac avait fini par abandonner comme elle refusait de revenir sur sa décision. Il était parti en marmonnant que cette affaire ne le regardait plus.

Et il refusait désormais de lui parler en présence des autres.

Aidlinn détestait cette situation, mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser alors qu'elle était innocente. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'Avery ne le ferait pas. Quand à Evan, il ne fallait même pas y penser.

Le professeur de sortilèges s'approcha des deux amies alors que la fin du cours approchait.

-Je vois que votre oiseau a encore toute sa voix, Miss Rowle. Je vous recommande donc de vous entraîner pour la prochaine fois, puisque vous préférez prendre mon cours pour un salon de thé.

La cloche retentit. Les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires, penaudes et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour travailler avant le dîner. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le couloir, si bien qu'Aidlinn et Sylvia durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage.

Tout à coup, la jeune Rowle s'immobilisa brusquement.

-Hé, fit Sylvia en lui rentrant dedans. Pourquoi tu…

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus. Devant elle, adossée à un mur, une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants riait aux éclats avec ses amies. Sa robe arborait le lion de Gryffondor. Elle tenait dans ses mains un beau foulard. Il changeait de couleurs en fonction de la lumière. Aidlinn balaya les lieux du regard et rencontra avec effroi les yeux bleus d'Avery. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Mulciber, à côté de lui, ricanait d'un air réjoui. Ils observaient avidemment la scène de l'autre bout du couloir.

Evans était déjà en train de l'enrouler autour de son cou pâle. Aidlinn crispa les poings, s'attendant au pire. Il ne se passait rien. Peut-être que les sortilèges d'Edern n'avaient pas réussi ?

Tout à coup, la fille porta les mains à sa gorge. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur vira au rouge alors que le foulard l'enserrait désormais avec force. Aidlinn la vit toussoter, cracher, ouvrir la bouche et jeter des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. Des cris retentirent. Ses amies appelaient à l'aide. Tout à coup tout le monde se tourna vers la pauvre Evans. Aidlinn n'avait pas bougé. C'était comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Elle sentit vaguement que Sylvia lui avait attrappé le bras, aussi horrifiée qu'elle. Aidlinn n'avait d'yeux que pour la Gryffondor, en train d'étouffer sous les yeux épouvantés de ses camarades. Elle était tombée au sol et son corps se convulsait alors que plusieurs camarades s'étaient jetés sur le foulard, tentant de désserrer l'étau mortel.

Le professeur McGonagall surgit tout à coup, alertée par des élèves. Elle pointa sa baguette une première fois, sans succès. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et Aidlinn y vit croître une lueur d'angoisse.

Qu'avait fait Avery ?

Aidlinn chercha des yeux le garçon, mais il avait disparu dans la foule, de même que Mulciber. Le visage d'Evans avait viré au bleu et elle avait cessé de se débattre, se contentant de remuer faiblement. Puis enfin, quelqu'un brandit les morceaux du foulard. On l'avait tranché net. Une foule s'amassa autour de la victime.

Evans était en vie.

Aidlinn était soulagée, malgré elle et ce sentiment la dégoûtait. Elle n'aurait rien du éprouver face à cette fille, elle aurait du souhaiter la voir mourir. Que dirait sa famille ? Que diraient ses amis ?

Sylvia était très pâle. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart et se planta face à elle.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Quoi ? fit Aidlinn qui tentait de reprendre contenance malgré le tremblement de ses mains.

 _Elle avait faillit être complice d'un meurtre !_ Et pour ne rien arranger, son amie affichait un air suspicieux.

-Tu t'es arrêtée avant qu'elle ne se mette à suffoquer !

-Je laissais juste passer quelqu'un, marmonna Aidlinn.

Sylvia fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

-Tu es consciente que cette fille a failli mourir ? Si tu sais quoique ce soit…

-Je ne sais rien du tout.

Aidlinn détourna les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de son amie. Celle-ci avait toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait se permettre de trahir Avery.

Pendant le temps qu'elles passèrent à la bibliothèque, puis au dîner, Sylvia ne cessa de jeter à Aidlinn des regards à la dérobée et cette dernière ne pouvait que faire comme si de rien était. Néanmoins, sa gorge trop serrée lui interdisait de parler. Avery et Mulciber étaient introuvables. La jeune Rowle pensa que ce n'était pas très prudent de se cacher ainsi, cela les rendrait d'autant plus suspects.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des lions. Nombre d'élèves avaient le visage morose et picoraient sans enthousiasme. Elle vit Sirius Black, l'air soucieux et en colère. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à la table des Serpentards. Il surprit les yeux d'Aidlinn sur elle et la jeune fille détourna rapidement le regard.

Néanmoins, le mal était fait et dès qu'elle sortit de table pour rejoindre la salle commune, Black la héla.

-Hé Rowle !

Aidlinn se retint de soupirer et prit l'air le plus détaché possible. Elle se tourna vers Sylvia et Maria Stebbins.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Les deux filles la laissèrent, interloquées. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent, mais elle ne voulait pas que Sylvia et Maria aient des soupçons envers elle. Combien de temps mettraient-elles alors à remonter jusqu'à Avery ? Très peu, sans aucun doute. Aidlinn se tourna vers Black, tentant de clamer son angoisse. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, ne l'ayant croisé qu'une ou deux fois hors de l'école. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais la surpassait en taille et en force, ce qui était loin de rassurer la jeune fille. Elle ne désirait vraiment pas se battre contre lui.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Evans.

Evidemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Black ?

Sa propre voix était étonnament sèche. Il lui lança un regard furieux.

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que ton père et ton frère soient des Mangemorts ?

Aidlinn contrôla la colère qui montait en elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pas besoin de faire semblant, Rowle.

-Sirius ! cria une voix.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes rondes arrivait, accompagné d'un garçon plus petit qu'Aidlinn reconnut comme Pettigrow, le garçon que Mulciber s'amusait parfois à ridiculiser. Ils fixèrent la Serpentard avec réserve et se placèrent de chaque côté de Sirius. La jeune fille se raidit malgré elle. Le couloir était vide et à trois contre un, elle avait peu de chances de gagner s'ils en venaient à utiliser leurs baguettes.

-Cette fille sait ce qui est arrivé à Lily, James, cracha Black.

De méfiant, le dénommé James devint clairement hostile. Il pointa sa baguette sur Aidlinn. Cette dernière croyait savoir que c'était le fils Potter.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Black. Je ne sais rien du tout.

Allaient-ils la dénoncer au directeur pour qu'il l'interroge ? Pourrait-elle tenir le secret, alors ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Avery irait-il à Azkaban ? Et elle-même ? Ne serait-elle pas considérée comme aussi responsable qu'Edern ?

-Qui nous dit que tu n'as pas jeté le sort toi-même ?

Aidlinn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous le pensez sérieusement ?

Ressemblait-elle à Avery ? Non, elle en était sûre. Potter sembla lui-même penser que cette hypothèse semblait peu probable car il abaissa un peu sa baguette. Sirius, en revanche, continuait à la menacer.

-N'abaisse pas ta baquette, elle est l'une des _leurs_.

James, aussitôt, suivit l'avis de son ami.

-Tout cela est ridicule, s'énerva Aidlinn. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je ne connais même pas cette fille.

Elle n'osait pas sortir sa baguette, de peur d'être attaquée avant. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer quelques temps à l'infirmerie. Avery allait le lui payer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Aidlinn crut qu'elle allait défaillir de soulagement. Isaac et Andrew Wilkes venaient d'apparaître dans le couloir, visiblement mécontents.

Black et Potter semblèrent se ratatiner légèrement en faisant volte face, alors même que Pettigrow se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse. Pourtant, en tant que Gryffondors, ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter face aux Serpentards plus vieux qu'eux.

-Stupefix ! cria James.

Le sort visait Isaac, qui se baissa et au même moment, lançait lui aussi un sort. Potter tomba à la renverse alors que des liens invisibles le ligotaient. Wilkes trébucha et s'étala face contre terre sous le sortilège de Black, mais Isaac pointait déjà sa baguette sur Sirius, qui fût projeté contre le mur et retomba, assommé. Il restait Pettigrow qui tremblait de peur face à eux. Isaac se tourna vers lui alors que Wilkes se redressait, enfin libéré du sortilège.

-Fais passer à tes amis ce message : si l'un deux touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de ma sœur, il est mort.

Aidlinn pensa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de provoquer ainsi les Gryffondors, mais elle ne dit rien. Tremblante de reconnaissance envers son frère, elle le suivit dans le couloir sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te retrouver seule avec eux ? Et tu n'étais pas capable de te défendre ? la réprimanda-t-il.

Sa sœur n'osa pas dire qu'elle avait espéré résoudre le problème par la parole. Isaac lui aurait ri au nez. De plus, il lui parlait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

-Ils étaient trois contre moi.

-Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il avec aigreur. Ce n'est pas une excuse.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle aurait aimé ne pas décevoir son frère.

-Polynectar, marmonna Isaac, arrêté devant un pan de mur vierge.

Ils étaient arrivés dans les cachots. Le passage dans le mur s'ouvrit, dévoilant leur salle commune. L'endroit était éclairé d'une douce lumière verte. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac. Quelques élèves étaient assis dans les canapés vert sombres, près de la cheminée où crépitait un feu magique couleur émeraude. Isaac et Wilkes disparurent dans l'escalier donnant sur les chambres des garçons. Quelqu'un attrappa le bras d'Aidlinn, qui réprima un cri. Une voix bien connue lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Alors, on a apprécié le spectacle ?

-Lâche-moi, Edern, siffla la jeune fille.

Il obéit et elle se retourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu es content de toi, je suppose ?

Elle avait veillé à ce que sa voix ne dépasse pas le murmure, bien qu'elle aurait voulu crier. Il écarta les mains en signe d'innocence et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. La jeune fille détestait le voir ainsi.

-Je suis toujours là, non ?

Son sourire s'évanouit.

-Dommage qu'elle en ait réchappé.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Je te signale que Black et Potter sont venus me voir, à cause de ce que tu as fait !

Edern eut un petit rire ironique.

-Evidemment ! Ils s'inquiètent pour leur _chère petite sang-de-bourbe_.

Aidlinn cessa de respirer un instant. Ainsi il se fichait de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Devant son expression choquée, il reprit son sérieux.

-Ils ont essayé de te lancer un sort ?

-Non, Isaac et Andrew sont arrivés et les ont remis à leur place, dit-elle avec une certaine réticence, peu fière de ne pas s'en être sortie elle-même.

Il grogna puis se tourna vers elle.

-Alors où est le problème ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait. Il les mettait tous dans une situation dangereuse. Mais depuis le temps, Aidlinn avait commencé à comprendre que son ami ne changerait pas. C'était peut-être dans sa nature, après tout. Comment pouvait-il être gentil et drôle un instant et horriblement méchant quelques heures plus tard ?

Elle devait choisir : soit elle lui pardonnait et retrouvait son ami, soit elle le perdait pour toujours. De plus, n'agissait-il pas toujours dans le sens de leurs valeurs ? Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant, peut-être désirait-il seulement gagner sa place comme Mangemort ? N'était-ce pas une intention louable, alors ? Et puis, il lui manquait.

Elle soupira et sa voix s'adoucit :

-Non, je ne t'en veux plus.

Edern sourit avec assurance, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle ne saurait rester longtemps fâchée contre lui. Une curiosité malsaine s'empara d'Aidlinn et elle chuchota :

-Comment lui as-tu donné le foulard ?

Il sourit à nouveau, moqueusement cette fois-ci.

-Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ?

Sous son regard noir, il poursuivit :

-Je l'ai laissé au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux bleus foncés la scrutèrent.

-Tu vois, je m'en suis sorti.

Aidlinn finit par hocher la tête. Avery avait eu raison d'agir ainsi après tout, n'est-ce pas ? On l'accueillerait en héros. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrivait à peine à lui faire face ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, une petite voix se demandait : _Et s'il avait essayé de te tuer, toi ?_

 _*Extrait du poème de Victor Hugo :_ _ **Horror**_ _._

* * *

Voilà voilà ! A partir de maintenant, comme l'histoire commence à se mettre en place, il y aura très souvent quelques vers ou une citation en début de chapitre, illustrant un personnage ou une situation de l'histoire. Beaucoup seront de Hugo, puisque j'ai relu il n'y a pas longtemps Les Contemplations, et que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient où est la soirée de Slug, il y avait une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, elle a lieu le lendemain de la St Valentin. Donc ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera dans la semaine. :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir :)

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolée j'ai beaucouuup de retard mais bon j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps (#rattrapages). Bon normalement maintenant, il n'y aura plus de retard avant longtemps vu que c'est les vacances ! :D

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews - notamment merci à SallyWolf et Tawney à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement qu'ici - cela me motive et j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _« Si vous n'avez rien à me dire,_

 _Pourquoi venir auprès de moi ?_

 _Pourquoi me faire ce sourire_

 _Qui tournerait la tête au roi ?_

 _Si vous n'avez rien à me dire,_

 _Pourquoi venir auprès de moi ? »_

Vint finalement le vendredi. Aidlinn se réveilla au son du réveil de Sylvia et se prépara avec hâte. Les évènements de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire et ce fut troublée qu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle. Elle chercha des yeux Rosier, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Que s'était-elle imaginée ? Evan était rancunier. Il était idiot de penser qu'après quelques jours, il aurait fini par lui pardonner.

Aidlinn se concentra donc sur son petit-déjeuner, ignorant les discussions autour d'elle.

La jeune fille faillit recracher son jus de fruit quand le bras de Dan Heston s'abattit sur ses épaules :

-Alors, Rowle, on se voit ce soir ?

Elle avait complètement oublié la soirée de Slughorn et acquiesça, le visage cramoisi. Il partit s'asseoir plus loin en rigolant. Isaac, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, attaqua, la voix plus froide que jamais :

-Ne me dis pas qu' _Heston_ t'accompagne ce soir ?

Avery, lui aussi, se tourna vers elle :

-Tu as demandé à _lui_ ?

-Et alors ? se défendit inutilement Aidlinn.

-Pourquoi ? insista Isaac.

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Tout d'abord, son sang est impur…

-Alors ça ! Combien de fois es-tu sorti avec une sang-mêlé ?

Isaac fronça les sourcils et releva le menton d'un air supérieur :

-Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais.

-Enfin, ce n'est qu'une soirée !

Bien sûr, une fille de bonne famille n'avait pas le droit de s'afficher au bras de n'importe qui. Mais Aidlinn pensait avoir été débarrassée du statut de « parfaite futur épouse sang-pur » à partir du moment où elle avait rejoint la bande des garçons. De plus Dan était charmant.

Ses yeux dévièrent malgré elle vers Evan, qui ne participait pas à l'échange mais échangeait avec Rodolphus d'un air indifférent. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas entendus.

-Si tu y vas avec lui, Aidlinn…

Il semblait à court de mots, tant il était ébranlé par la nouvelle.

-Enfin, il…

-Il quoi, Isaac ? Il vient d'une famille riche et respectée, même si son sang n'est pas tout à fait pur. Qui voulais-tu que j'invite ?

Isaac devint rouge et marmonna :

-Pourquoi pas Rodolphus ?

Aidlinn sentit ses joues la brûler, heureusement le Lestrange en question ne s'était apparemment aperçu de rien et continuait de débattre avec Evan. La jeune fille ne voulait pas y aller avec lui. Cela aurait été particulièrement gênant. Certes, Rodolphus était un ami, mais il était ennuyeux et sa figure aux traits grossiers ainsi que ses manières démodées et son effacement – son manque de brillance en somme - ne l'attiraient pas du tout. De plus, que se serait-il alors imaginé ? La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de se voir demander en mariage par ce garçon.

-C'est trop tard, de toute façon. Et je ne vois vraiment pas le problème avec Heston.

Elle quitta la table et prit la direction de la salle 11 où aurait lieu son cours de Métamorphose, leur salle habituelle étant en rénovation. Edern s'assit à côté d'elle, profitant du fait que Sylvia préféra Maria à Aidlinn.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Heston, déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

Il donna un nouveau coup de baguette et son iguane disparut. Le crapaud d'Aidlinn, en revanche, était toujours bien visible. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer avec son ami qui la harcelait.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, répétait-elle inlassablement. C'est un garçon charmant.

Heureusement, le professeur MacGonagall vint leur dire de se taire et jeta un coup d'œil au batracien posé sur le bureau d'Aidlinn.

-Il va falloir vous améliorer, Miss Rowle, si vous espérez réussir l'examen de fin d'année.

Et elle lui donna des devoirs supplémentaires, tandis que les autres n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de lire la page de leur manuel traitant des sortilèges d'Apparition. De mauvaise humeur, Aidlinn fut forcée d'écouter Edern qui la prit à part une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné de la salle de classe.

-Tu ne comprends pas, le père d'Heston est un auror au service du ministère.

Aidlinn frémit. Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait-il parlé avant ?

-Je pensais que tu le savais, se justifia Edern devant son air mortifié.

Mais Aidlinn, agacée, rétorqua :

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais voulu sortir avec lui, si je l'avais su ?

Avery haussa les épaules et Aidlinn se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis pas si stupide !

Devant le silence gêné de son ami, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça.

Avery ne vint pas la voir de toute la journée, pas plus que Mulciber. Aidlinn n'était pas surprise : elle savait qu'entre Edern et elle, la loyauté du garçon revenait à son ami. De plus, Sylvia était toujours réticente à lui parler, suite à ses dernières sautes d'humeur et Aidlinn n'osa pas aller vers elle. Elle se sentit donc plus seule que jamais et fût soulagée de sauter le repas du soir pour se préparer seule dans son dortoir. Elle était la seule fille de son année à être membre du club du directeur de leur maison. Elle enfila donc la robe émeraude que sa mère lui avait acheté l'année dernière, coiffa avec application ses cheveux blonds. La jeune Rowle se mit même un peu de poudre sur les joues, dans l'espoir d'atténuer la pâleur de son teint. En redescendant de la salle commune, la vision de Dan Heston, dans son costume vert foncé, la réconforta. Pourtant, en cet instant, il faisait face à Isaac qui venait de crier quelque chose, le visage livide, la mâchoire serrée. Heston était étonnamment calme.

En entendant les pas dans l'escalier, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Aidlinn. Isaac semblait toujours furieux, mais à la vue de sa sœur, il préféra sortir.

Interloquée, Aidlinn quêta une réponse sur le visage de Dan, qui se contenta d'un sourire d'excuse :

-Ton frère ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je crois.

Il lui offrit son bras et ensemble ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. Maintenant qu'elle savait que le père de Dan était un auror, Aidlinn n'osait plus rien dire. Une parole de travers et son père enquêterait sur le père de la jeune fille, l'emmènerait même peut-être à Azkaban. Comme semblait loin la soirée où elle l'avait invité !

Il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumée et même quelques membres du Ministère de la Magie. Un buffet était installé dans un coin et un serveur passait avec des coupes de champagne entre les convives. Le regard d'Aidlinn fut attiré par Evan Rosier dans un coin de la salle. Il était de profil, si bien qu'elle voyait son nez droit et sa mâchoire volontaire se dessiner devant les rideaux verts de la pièce. Il hochait discrètement la tête aux paroles d'un homme d'âge mûr. Elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. A ce moment, Délia Abbot apparut, un toast à la main et les yeux brillants, brisant l'enchantement. Aidlinn se détourna pour aller saluer le professeur Slughorn.

Même ce dernier n'eut que peu de temps à lui accorder. Elle n'avait jamais été sa préférée et se demandait même pourquoi elle faisait partie du club. Elle soupçonnait Isaac d'être intervenu auprès de l'enseignant. Il parla davantage avec Heston. Isaac était là, lui aussi, en compagnie d'une Serpentard de septième année, m²ais refusa de regarder dans leur direction. Il parlait à un homme du Ministère dont Aidlinn ne connaissait pas le nom. Rapidement, elle se retrouva seule avec Heston près du buffet. Elle fut distraite un instant par l'arrivée d'Edern. Il était accompagné par une fille de Serdaigle en même année qu'eux - Lucy. Une jolie fille, sans aucun doute. Aidlinn pensa avec une certaine gêne qu'Avery avait bon goût.

Dan tenait le bras de la jeune fille contre lui, alors qu'il reprenait un verre pour elle. Aidlinn, toujours anxieuse, ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à dire.

-Alors, à qui devons-nous aller faire nos hommages ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je déteste toutes ces conventions.

Il ne semblait pas les détester, lorsqu'il s'approchait des membres du Ministère, un sourire parfaitement cordial et une main tendue en avant. Aidlinn faisait plutôt office d'ornement ; son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce où un certain jeune homme conversait à voix basse. Une fois seulement, elle croisa les prunelles sombres de Rosier et s'y accrocha, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

Elle s'appliqua à ne plus le regarder de la soirée, ce qui fût difficile lorsque Dan s'arrêta pour répondre au salut de Délia. De toute évidence, cette dernière n'était pas insensible au charme du Serpentard. D'ailleurs, la majorité des filles présentes semblaient jeter des œillades enflammées au capitaine de Quidditch. Elles souriaient d'un air de connivence, comme s'ils partageaient un secret bien gardé. Tout cela mettait Aidlinn très mal à l'aise. Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place.

-Mon cher Dan ! Tu es venu ?

Délia accorda à peine un regard désintéressé à Aidlinn.

-Bien sûr, comment rater cela ?

Rosier, à côté de Délia, observait sans rien dire. Il était parfaitement droit, immobile et son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. L'image même du stoïcisme. La main chaude de Dan délaissa le bras d'Aidlinn pour enserrer sa taille. La jeune fille sentit le pourpre lui monter aux joues, incapable de déterminer si elle appréciait le geste ou non.

-J'adore comme Slughorn a transformé cette salle ! Il a un goût exquis, babillait Délia.

Elle portait une très belle robe bleu foncé et une chaîne en or pendait à son cou. Alors Rosier s'intéressait aux filles qui plaçaient des « mon cher » et des « exquis » dans une conversation de deux phrases ? La jeune Rowle pensa avec déception qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Le doux rire poli de Dan retentit à ses oreilles :

-Oui, notre bon vieux Slug a toujours eu le sens social. Au fait comment va ton père ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps… La dernière fois, c'était à l'anniversaire de ta tante...

-Vraiment ? Mais cela doit faire au moins six mois !

Et l'échange continuait. Les oreilles d'Aidlinn bourdonnaient, tout son être était engourdi en réponse à la proximité de Rosier. Toujours silencieux, il observait la salle décorée et l'ensemble des convives d'un air froidement hautain. Il dut néanmoins sentir le regard d'Aidlinn sur lui car il se concentra sur elle, haussant un sourcil, dans l'expectative. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche bêtement, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ?

-Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Délia.

Volant à son secours ou peut-être la conduisant vers un sort funeste, Dan entraîna Aidlinn à l'écart. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire ironique :

-J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage de partir avant que Rosier ne se jette sur moi. Je crains qu'il n'ait toujours pas digéré l'épisode de la dernière fois.

Ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux, mais cela ne dérangeait plus Aidlinn. Dan l'observait de ses yeux incroyablement verts. La jeune fille s'obligea à ne plus le regarder et dirigea la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses.

-Tu es beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi dans ce type de soirée, avoua Aidlinn. Et pourtant, on m'a obligée à assister à nombre d'entre elles.

Il rit, visiblement flatté.

-Mon père travaille au Ministère et il nous emmène, ma mère et moi, à beaucoup de réceptions. C'est un vrai parvenu, il a su se faire une renommée à force de travail et de persévérance. Je l'admire beaucoup.

Aidlinn ne répondit pas à l'accusation à peine voilée d'Heston. Elle-même, en tant que membre de la vénérable et pure famille Rowle, avait d'office une place dans la haute société. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, loin de là. Pourtant, Aidlinn aurait voulu se défendre. Si elle devait un jour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un nom couvert de prestige ne lui suffirait pas : elle devrait faire ses preuves. Isaac, lui, était déjà appelé à le faire.

Qui plus est, l'image du père de Dan emprisonnant le sien pour grimper dans l'estime populaire n'était évidemment pas pour plaire à la jeune fille. Elle contint son irritation et demanda :

-Que veux-tu faire, après Poudlard ?

Son regard se mit à briller et la jeune Rowle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

-J'aimerais travailler à Gringotts. J'aime voyager. Le métier de Briseurs de sorts me conviendrait bien, il me semble.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'imaginant déjà en train d'exercer ce métier.

-Et toi ? Tu voudrais être la parfaite épouse sang-pur ou tu as d'autres projets ?

Il semblait que sa voix était devenue plus rauque.

-Mon père se fiche bien que je devienne la parfaite épouse sang-pur ou non, dit Aidlinn.

Elle ne pouvait rien ajouter. Et à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir. Gordon Rowle était un Mangemort accompli, adorateur du Maître des ténèbres. Aidlinn savait qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine d'organiser un mariage arrangé pour elle, mais qu'il la pousserait à suivre ses traces, comme il l'avait fait pour Isaac. Il l'inciterait certainement à devenir Mangemort.

Elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas dire tout cela à Dan Heston.

-J'aimerais trouver un travail au Ministère, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel domaine m'intéresserait.

Dan la regarda un long moment d'un air pensif.

-Je pourrais te présenter à mon père, un jour. Il pourrait sûrement t'éclairer.

Aidlinn baissa les yeux. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, bien sûr.

-C'est vraiment gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger, tenta-t-elle de refuser.

Était-ce une menace ? Savait-il ?

-Cela lui ferait plaisir, je t'assure. Comme je te l'ai dit, il sait ce que cela fait de tracer son propre chemin, sans l'aide de personne.

Oui, il savait. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? La raisonner ? Ou _la sauver ?_ Incertaine, la jeune fille se concentra sur sa coupe de champagne.

-Dan ?

Une voix féminine appelait. L'intéressé se raidit puis déclara :

-Tu devrais y réfléchir. Je reviens.

Aidlinn, se retrouvant seule, promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Avery, seul près du buffet et le rejoignit. Elle était censée être fâchée, mais sa conversation avec Dan l'avait perturbée et elle avait désespérément besoin d'un allié. Les yeux bleus de son ami avaient pris une teinte orageuse, seul signe de colère apparent en plus de son menton durci. Aidlinn n'eut qu'à suivre son regard pour comprendre. La jolie Lucy faisait maintenant les yeux doux au galant Dan, visiblement flatté.

Aidlinn n'était pas surprise. Si le physique d'Edern était attirant, son caractère l'était parfois moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de me toucher l'épaule, pesta-t-il. Je déteste quand elles font ça.

Aidlinn n'ajouta rien. Elle comprenait bien son ami et avait déjà assisté à plusieurs de ses crises de colère. Le garçon détestait les contacts physiques imprévus et envoyait souvent promener les filles trop entreprenantes. Il aimait garder le contrôle et pouvait devenir complètement hystérique quand il le perdait.

Avery pouvait se montrer très instable et cela devenait parfois effrayant. Heureusement, il ne s'était jamais énervé contre elle. Edern avait toujours apprécié le silence incertain d'Aidlinn.

Pour le calmer, elle resta donc près de lui, sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment, il se détendit et prit la parole de lui-même, attrapant au passage un verre sur le plateau du serveur. Il le tendit à la jeune fille, qui déclina. Alors il le vida d'un trait, avec toute l'élégance possible.

-Tu as sorti une bien jolie robe.

-Je n'ai que des jolies robes, lui rappela Aidlinn.

Il lui jeta un regard perçant puis détourna les yeux en rigolant.

-Pas faux.

Ce sujet l'attrista un peu. Sa mère avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle soit la plus élégante possible. Elle porta instinctivement la main à la broche en or accrochée à ses cheveux. Le professeur Slughorn les héla, à l'autre bout de la salle et ils le rejoignirent.

-Ah voilà Monsieur Avery et Miss Rowle, des élèves prometteurs, vraiment ! Vous les ai-je déjà présentés ?

Alors que les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur professeur, un poli sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres, Aidlinn lui souffla :

-Je te préviens, je suis toujours fâchée contre toi.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle le vit sourire.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Dan rejoignit Aidlinn, qui quitta alors Avery. Lucy, néanmoins, les suivait, au soulagement d'Aidlinn. Elle mit un point d'honneur à aller saluer toutes les personnes importantes de la soirée, ne souhaitant se retrouver de nouveau seule avec Heston. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de tous les invités présents, la jeune fille se mit même à faire la conversation au serveur, fort surpris, qui s'éclipsa dès qu'il le put.

Ce fût à ce moment là que Dan la prit à part. Lucy était finalement partie rejoindre une amie à elle, ennuyée par toutes ces discussions conventionnelles.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as invité, si je te mets si mal à l'aise.

Catastrophée, prise au dépourvue, Aidlinn se mit à bafouiller :

-Enfin… Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je…

Il éclata de rire, visiblement ravi de sa réaction.

-Si j'avais su que je faisais de l'effet à Aidlinn Rowle !

Aidlinn devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Il rit, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Au moins, il ne semblait pas avoir conscience que le métier de son père était une réelle menace pour la jeune fille. Aidlinn tentait de se persuader que c'était la seule raison de sa gêne, en vain. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, aussi s'excusa-t-elle pour aller aux toilettes. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se rendit aux toilettes situées à côté de la salle de potions. La pièce était vide.

Elle resta un moment devant le petit miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo à regarder son reflet blanc. Pourquoi Heston la mettait-il si mal à l'aise ?

-Aidlinn !

Elle entendit la voix de Dan l'appeler, mais elle ne répondit pas. Les pas s'éloignèrent. La jeune fille attendit encore un peu, inspirant et expirant. Pourquoi toute cette histoire la paniquait-elle autant ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Quand elle ressortit, elle marcha doucement, peu désireuse de retourner tout de suite à la fête. Elle allait tourner à l'angle du couloir quand des voix lui parvinrent. Elle s'arrêta, incertaine quand elle reconnut celle de Dan. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur lui ici. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner aux toilettes, le temps qu'il s'éloigne, mais son nom retentit dans la conversation et elle se mit à écouter.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Aidlinn Rowle ?

-Je ne sais pas… Attends, tu es venu avec la petite sœur d'Isaac Rowle ? demandait une voix.

-Oui.

Un éclat de rire retentit.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à la magie noire, Dan.

Le rire de ce dernier se mêla à celui de son interlocuteur.

-Tu penses que j'aurais du refuser ?

-Non, c'est elle qui t'a demandé ?

La réponse fut étouffée par les rires de l'interlocuteur. Aidlinn se sentait de plus en plus mal, blessée.

-Elle est à ton goût, au moins ? La fin de la soirée approche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Qui était donc l'horrible interlocuteur de Dan ?

-Arrête, non, voyons… Son frère aurait ma peau. Et ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille, de toute manière.

Aidlinn sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle pensa à la dernière petite-amie de Dan, une belle brune extravagante, poursuiveuse chez Serdaigle. La remarque vexa profondément la Serpentard. Bien sûr, elle aurait du s'en douter.

-Je vois, tu préfères les nées-moldues pauvres et sans famille, ironisa la voix.

Le rire des deux garçons retentirent à nouveau.

-Tu sais bien que non… Je veux dire, tu vois comme elle est, non ?

Le silence révélateur incita Dan à continuer.

-Le genre timide, toujours à traîner dans les pattes de son frère et de ses amis bizarres, à fricoter avec Avery et Mulciber, les deux tarés de l'école.

Aidlinn serra les points à l'évocation de ses camarades.

-Avery ? Celui qui avait cassé la jambe de Fawks avec une batte, l'année dernière ?

-Voilà, tu vois le genre.

-Le genre psychopathe mangemort ? J'aimerais pas être à ta place, mon vieux. Bon courage pour te débarrasser de la fille.

Ils rirent encore. Le mur en face de la jeune fille se brouillait à mesure que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sortir et hurler contre Dan ou faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et quitter la réception. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle ravale ses larmes pour un moment encore.

Les garçons avaient du s'éloigner car le couloir était à présent vide. Au bout d'un petit moment, quand elle fut sûre de ne pas éclater en sanglots, elle se décida à retourner à la réception de Slughorn. La moindre des choses était de souhaiter le bonsoir à son professeur.

Malheureusement pour elle, à peine avait-elle fini de remercier le directeur de Serpentard que Dan Heston, qui était en pleine discussion, la vit et se précipita vers elle. Il avait un visage parfaitement cordial, ce qui fit trembler la jeune Rowle de fureur et d'indignation. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ainsi ?

-Aidlinn ! Je t'ai cherché partout, où étais-tu ?

-Laisse-moi, Heston, parvint-elle à articuler avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.

Il sembla surpris.

-Tout va bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui, reste loin de moi.

Elle se tournait déjà mais il la suivait.

-Je ne comprends pas… Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette voix trop aimable allait la rendre malade. Elle continua d'avancer, bousculant certains convives. Elle ne voyait plus la sortie, la tête lui tournait. Et soudain, devant elle, le visage familier d'Edern apparut. Elle s'accrocha frénétiquement à son bras. Heston était déjà là.

-Aidlinn ? Vraiment, je ne…

-Va-t-en.

-Mais…

-Elle t'a dit de t'en aller, trancha Avery.

Il semblait visiblement très heureux de remettre Heston à sa place. Aidlinn entendit Dan pousser un grognement exaspéré, mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle se concentra sur les yeux glacés de son ami.

-C'est ridicule, c'est elle qui m'a invité et maintenant, elle me laisse en plan, marmonnait Dan, visiblement offensé.

Aidlinn, n'y tenant plus, lança sans le regarder :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça, vu que je ne suis pas ton _type de fille_ , siffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Dan s'assombrit alors qu'il comprenait.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Le mal était fait. Aidlinn aurait pu jeter son verre à la figure de ce garçon, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'était pas _ce genre de fille_ , justement. Elle était plutôt la fille un peu bizarre qui baignait malgré elle dans la magie noire et qui passait son temps avec des gens effrayants. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était l'image que les gens avaient d'elle. Était-ce ses amis qui déteignaient sur elle, ou elle-même qui leur ressemblait ?

-Je t'en prie, sortons d'ici, Edern.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver toute seule. Il ne lui posa pas de question, son regard cessa d'osciller d'elle à Heston. Il l'entraîna dehors puis dans le couloir où quelques torches flambaient. Leurs ombres immenses léchaient les murs alors qu'ils avançaient. La salle commune n'était pas loin, mais Edern prit un autre chemin. Aidlinn devait courir pour suivre les grandes enjambées souples de son ami. Les pas et appels de Dan retentissaient derrière eux, tristes échos dans les lieux déserts. Avery emprunta un escalier secret, dont la porte était dissimulée par une tenture. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et attendirent dans l'obscurité. Dan poursuivit son chemin sans les trouver.

Aidlinn fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

-Je suis désolée, c'est toi qui avais raison ! Il…

Les sanglots étouffèrent sa voix et elle cacha sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, Edern tapotant doucement le dos d'Aidlinn. Cette dernière était furieuse contre Dan, mortifiée à l'idée que ses amis avaient eu raison, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient penser. Elle s'était conduite comme une idiote.

-J'ai trempé ta chemise, gémit la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Avery. Je n'en ai plus besoin avant quelques temps.

Aidlinn devina le sourire dans sa voix et elle enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans son épaule. Le garçon n'avait pas la faculté de la calmer en un contact, comme un certain Serpentard semblait pouvoir le faire, mais la jeune fille était contente qu'il fût là. Et ce soir-là, dans le confortable noir les entourant, elle ne doutait plus de son ami.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s par Dan et par le chapitre. J'ai hésité à le poster car il ne me convenait pas, mais je crois que je n'en aurais jamais été satisfaite. Je trouve quand même qu'il est intéressant, on en apprend un peu plus sur la façon dont les autres voient le petit "gang" d'Aidlinn.

Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine car il est pratiquement prêt ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu en retard encore, désolée. :/ Je crois que je vais rester sur un chapitre par semaine, en fait ! x)

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires, notamment merci à SallyWolf (haha non tu ne vas pas trop loin je pense ;) ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien (héhé) mais vous verrez bien pourquoi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« Oh ! Que le gouffre est noir et que l'œil est débile !_

 _Nous avons devant nous le silence immobile._

 _Qui sommes-nous ? Où sommes-nous ?_

 _(…)_

 _Tout va, tout vient, tout ment, tout fuit._

 _Parfois nous devenons pâles, hommes et femmes,_

 _Comme si nous sentions se fermer sur nos âmes_

 _La main géante de la nuit. »*_

Le lendemain, Aidlinn ne prit pas son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle refusait d'avoir à croiser Heston. En fait, comme c'était samedi, elle ne descendit du dortoir que pour le dîner, quand la faim finit par la pousser à l'extérieur.

Plusieurs Serpentards étaient assis dans les canapés et Aidlinn reconnut avec soulagement Edern, Andrew, Mulciber, Isaac, Evan et Rodolphus. Quand elle approcha, ils la dévisagèrent. Visiblement, Edern avait du tout raconter, bien qu'il ne sut pas grand-chose.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre leurs remontrances.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire « Je t'avais prévenue.», remarqua Isaac d'un ton moralisateur.

-Justement, tu aurais pu t'en abstenir, rétorqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

Elle sortit de la salle commune à grands pas, se mêlant au flot d'élèves qui grossissaient alors que la Grande Salle devenait plus proche. Elle se demandait avec horreur si Edern, Isaac et les autres trouvaient qu'elle était une fille bizarre, sans intérêt qui ne faisait que traîner dans leurs pattes, comme l'avait souligné Heston.

 _Était-ce en partie pour cela qu'ils m'avaient déconseillée d'aller à cette soirée avec lui ?_ se morfondait Aidlinn.

Elle n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter autant de ce que les autres élèves pensaient d'elles, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ces pensées l'avaient hantée toute la journée et une parmi elles dominait :

 _Ne suis-je pas de la même façon aux antipodes du genre de fille d'Evan ?_

Elle connaissait la réponse : il lui suffisait de regarder Délia Abbot. _Elle_ , c'était le genre de fille qui plaisait à Dan Heston.

Aidlinn aurait donné cher pour être quelqu'un d'autre.

Marchant aussi vite que possible, Aidlinn rejoignit Sylvia et Maria Stebbins qui étaient en pleine conversation et se mit à manger en silence. Les deux filles s'étaient tues un court instant à son arrivée. Pensaient-elles, elles aussi, qu'Aidlinn était une fille bizarre et peu fréquentable ?

oOo

Le dimanche se déroula dans une sorte de brume confuse pour Aidlinn, qui resta enfermée dans le dortoir. Elle était choquée, humiliée et ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait vaguement conscience que sa réacion était démesurée, mais elle n'en avait cure. Le lundi arriva et la terrible réalité reprit ses droits. Evans avait failli mourir et elle était complice de la tentative de meurtre.

Le soir, le petit groupe de Serpentards se retrouva à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. L'avantage était que tous reparlaient à Aidlinn. Ils estimaient sans doute que la punition était suffisante, qu'elle avait retenu la leçon. Même Rosier ne semblait plus vraiment lui en vouloir, ce qui était assez miséricordieux puisqu'en général, il avait du mal à oublier les offenses faites. La jeune fille était assise sur un canapé entre Andrew et Mulciber. Severus Rogue, qui s'était fait porter pâle ces derniers jours, était cette fois bien présent, assis sur un énorme coussin sombre, plus morne et agité encore que de coutume. Edern, les yeux brillants, racontait son exploit :

-Elle était toute bleue ! Si MacGonagall était arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard, la sang-de-bourbe aurait sûrement crevé.

Rogue se leva et explosa :

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, Edern !

Disparue, l'image du garçon discret et effacé. Il était furieux et sa main tremblait alors qu'il avait sorti sa baguette. Avery éclata d'un grand rire :

-Excuse-moi Severus. J'avais oublié l'affection que tu portais à la petite chose.

Aidlinn vit à la lueur réjouie dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas oublié du tout mais, au contraire, avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle-même était troublée. Rogue tenait à une née-moldue ? Comment l'avait-il connue ? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais vus ensemble, dans ce cas ? Peut-être ne faisait-elle pas attention à Severus. Elle n'était pas la seule à être étonnée, néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edern ? demanda Rosier d'un air suspicieux.

Avery jubilait littéralement.

-Allons… Vous n'avez jamais vu notre cher Severus tourner autour de la rousse, après toutes ces années ?

Il était évident que tous, sauf Edern, étaient étonnés. Visiblement, personne n'accordait beaucoup d'attention à Rogue.

-Il la suit comme son chien, continua Avery.

Severus, les joues cramoisies, hésitait vraisemblablement entre se jeter sur Edern et se rasseoir pour confesser sa faute. Ses yeux noirs dévièrent vers Evan et Isaac, les deux caractères les plus forts de la bande.

-C'est vrai ? demanda lentement Rosier.

Son visage était insondable, comme toujours. L'imprévisibilité du garçon fascinait autant qu'elle apeurait Aidlinn. Oui, elle avait peur d'Evan et, en cet instant, elle plaignait Rogue. Ce dernier ne dit rien, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant rapidement, signe que sa colère laissait place à l'inquiétude.

-Tu sais que cela va à l'encontre de nos _principes_.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait frappé de mutisme.

-Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Severus.

 _Couper tout contact avec cette fille_ , compléta Aidlinn pour elle-même. Rogue n'avait pas le choix. Il tait trop tard pour qu'il puisse faire machine arrière.

Evan était trop calme, trop posé. Il semblait réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Je pense quand même qu'une punition serait nécessaire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et Avery le fit avec ferveur. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Rogue. Rosier marmonnait, étudiant Rogue avec intensité.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé...

Tout à coup, il se leva, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Endoloris._

Dès le terrible mot prononcé, Rogue tomba à terre en hurlant. Sous les yeux choqués d'Aidlinn, il commença à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Tout le monde resta immobile, abasourdi. Evan s'était levé et dominait froidement sa victime. Severus se contorsionnait sur le sol et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible alors qu'il hurlait. Ses cris de souffrance se répercutaient sur les murs et se mêlaient à l'écho des premiers. Il s'était mis à griffer le parquet avec ses ongles, comme si se retenir aux lattes aurait pu le sauver, mais régulièrement il s'arrêtait pour rouler sur lui-même, pleurant et suppliant. La vision du corps de Rogue s'agitant et se cabrant dans des angles bizarres était insoutenable. Aidlinn se détourna, mal à l'aise. Elle ne parlait presque jamais à Rogue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Elle vit Edern, penché en avant, fixant avec intensité Severus souffrir. Son frère avait le visage fermé, parfaitement lisse, mais même ainsi, il n'avait pas la froideur de Rosier. Les autres observaient avec un mélange d'intérêt, de dégoût et de crainte mêlés. Puis, le silence revint.

-J'espère avoir été assez clair, dit Rosier. Qu'est-ce que cette fille est pour toi, déjà ?

Severus leva des yeux embrouillés vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas entendu ? _Endoloris_.

Rogue recommença à pousser d'affreux hurlements puis se tut lorsqu'Evan leva le sort.

-Alors ?

Le garçon avait le visage à terre. Il sanglotait, ses frêles épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses gémissements.

-R-r-rien, finit-il par gémir.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, insista Evan, le regard impitoyable.

Comme rien ne venait, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette et les hurlements reprirent, cette fois entrecoupés de pleurs. Aidlinn ne voulait plus regarder, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur la scène.

-Alors ?

-Rien ! hurla Severus, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle n'est rien.

Un silence pesant s'étira alors que Rogue, toujours au sol, tremblait d'humiliation, de peur et de rage. Rosier finit par se rasseoir tandis que sa victime restait au sol, le souffle court. Rodolphus choisit ce moment pour exprimer son désaccord.

-Dans tous les cas, c'était idiot et imprudent de ta part, Edern. Maintenant, qui sait ce qui va se passer ? Les regards vont évidemment se tourner vers nous.

-Détends-toi, Lestrange, sourit Mulciber. La sang-de-bourbe respire encore, ils ne vont rien faire du tout.

Au grand soulagement de la cadette des Rowle, ni Isaac, ni Andrew, ni Edern ne parlèrent de son altercation avec Black et Potter. Qu'auraient dit les autres en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre ?

Et en effet, il sembla que rien n'avait changé. Il n'y eut pas de discours, pas d'enquête ou d'interrogatoire, encore moins de mesure de sécurité renforcée. En revanche, Aidlinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les regards des professeurs dans leur dos, quand elle tournait les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si pas si c'était elle qui devenait paranoïaque ou s'ils les soupçonnaient réellement. Son inquiétude et son sentiment de culpabilité ne faisaient que grandir.

-Je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, glissa-t-elle à Avery le jeudi suivant au déjeuner.

Il lui jeta un regard perçant, mais ne répondit rien. Il fit un très léger signe de tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était tourné vers leur table et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il les fixait. Le message d'Edern était clair : ils ne parleraient pas ici.

En fait, Edern refusa de parler ailleurs que dans la Salle sur Demande. Lui, Mulciber et Aidlinn s'y retrouvèrent tous les trois pendant l'heure de temps libre qu'ils avaient l'après-midi. La pièce était plus petite et plus confortable que pendant leurs séances d'entraînement. Il y avait même du thé et des gâteaux qu'Avery avait ramenés des cuisines sur une table basse entre eux.

-On nous surveille, je crois, déclara Edern.

-Seulement nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient les seuls concernés.

-Non, ils surveillent pas mal de Serpentards. Comme si cela devait obligatoirement être nous ! Quelle étroitesse d'esprit…

Mulciber restait silencieux alors que résonnait le rire glacé d'Avery. Aidlinn réalisa que c'était Edern, le plus cruel. Mulciber, en cet instant, semblait apeuré. Il était le suiveur. Avery, lui, prenait cela pour un jeu.

 _Peut-être qu'il n'est pas vraiment sain d'esprit_ , pensa Aidlinn, tandis que l'écho du rire dément de son ami rebondissait contre les murs. Il en aurait presque été effrayant.

Par ailleurs, le mal-être d'Aidlinn ne venait pas uniquement de son sentiment d'être surveillée. Une ambiance lourde planait sur le groupe de Serpentards. Rogue les avait évités autant que possible. Tous se méfiaient désormais de Rosier qui avait sciemment lancé un sortilège impardonable sur l'un des leurs. Même Isaac et Rodolphus semblaient plus réservés que d'habitude avec lui.

Ce soir-là, Aidlinn resta seule dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir et préférait lire au coin du feu mourant pour se changer les idées. Elle ne cessait de repenser au regard perçant de Dumbledore fixé sur eux. Savait-il quelque chose ? L'anxiété avait pris possession d'Aidlinn et ne la quittait plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle-même, mais aussi pour ses amis. Que feraient-ils si quelqu'un découvrait tout ?

Elle s'était montrée très désagréable avec Sylvia, qui la boudait à nouveau. Aidlinn n'y pouvait rien, cependant. L'inquiétude la rongeait. Dès qu'un professeur l'appelait, elle sursautait et s'attendait à ce qu'il l'accuse d'une voix tonitruante. Ses mains tremblaient en cours et ses sorts s'en ressentaient. Ses notes en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les forces du mal s'en ressentaient. En potions, l'esprit ailleurs, elle avait failli ajouter la poudre de corne de dragon avant de remuer la potion et seule la prévenance de Richard Jones, son binôme, les avait sauvés d'une note catastrophique.

-Tout va bien Rowle ? avait-il demandé, regardant avec suspicion son visage blafard.

Elle avait vu Avery se retourner vers elle discrètement. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'elle allait le trahir ?

-Oui, parfaitement bien, avait-elle rétorqué en essayant de retrouver une voix normale.

Mais il était trop tard. Aidlinn remarquait pour la première fois que non seulement Edern, mais tous, sauf Isaac peut-être, semblaient douter de sa loyauté. Elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet, mais se sentait indignée de ce manque de confiance. Ils la surveillaient du coin de l'œil, se tendaient quand elle adressait la parole à un professeur, ils l'éloignaient même de Sylvia.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand le pan de mur laissa apparaître la silhouette d'Evan. D'où venait-il à une heure pareille ? Quand il la remarqua, assise seule près du feu, il sembla hésiter. Aidlinn se concentra sur la moquette aux arabesques verts et argent à ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à venir lui parler. C'est avec surprise qu'elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ce fût la voix d'Evan qui troubla le silence.

-Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ?

Aidlinn savait trop bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit pour la première fois une certaine lassitude troubler ses traits fins. Cela ne lui donnait pas l'air vulnérable, juste l'air plus humain, plus abordable. Il sentait la fumée et la lotion d'après-rasage. Elle réfléchit un instant, repensant à Rogue hurlant sur le parquet de la Salle sur Demande. Le quatrième année s'appliquait désormais à les éviter et était plus effacé que jamais. Pourtant Rosier n'avait fait que son devoir en le remettant dans le droit chemin, après tout. Il était certain que bientôt Severus viendrait le remercier et s'excuser.

-Non, finit Aidlinn par répondre.

Elle savait bien sûr que son jugement était purement subjectif. En cet instant, elle aurait soutenu Evan quels que soient ses actes. La seule fois où elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

-Severus n'aurait pas du s'attacher à cette fille, poursuivit-elle néanmoins.

Peut-être qu'elle ne se souciait pas tant que ça de Severus. Peut-être qu'elle le méprisait car il montrait la même faiblesse qu'elle à l'égard des nés-moldus. Peut-être qu'elle voulait montrer à Rosier qu'elle partageait son avis et qu'elle était digne de confiance. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il réalise qu'elle désirait plus que tout être de son côté.

Evan tourna ses yeux bruns vers elle et lui offrit un léger sourire pensif, comme s'il connaissait son secret. Soudain, Aidlinn se sentit ridicule. Elle se doutait que le Serpentard entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Le silence devenait intenable. Evan la regardait toujours et la jeune fille ne supportait plus ses yeux sur elle. Elle, qui avait toujours souhaité qu'il la remarque, aurait à présent préféré que cette conversation n'ait jamais lieu.

-Edern a peur que je le dénonce, avoua-t-elle avec amertume. Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs.

Elle affronta cette fois Evan avec défiance. Il se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourras lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

 _Il avait confiance en elle._ C'était comme si on avait ôté un poids d'Aidlinn. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle ressentait un étrange et urgent besoin de se confier à lui.

-Et il y a Dumbledore… Il nous suspecte, j'en suis sûre. Et les autres professeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous suivre toute la journée. Et s'ils nous interrogent, Evan ? Dumbledore pratique sûrement la légilimancie, n'est-ce pas ? Et si…

Elle se stoppa. Il avait posé une main sur son bras et ce simple contact manqua de la faire frémir. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle vit pour la première fois une certaine douceur dans ses prunelles sombres. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu de sa manche.

-Tout ira bien, Aidlinn. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva et sa main quitta le bras de la jeune fille, qui sentit soudain avec plus de force l'air froid de la salle commune. Une certaine quiétude l'avait envahie, néanmoins.

-Tu devrais aller dormir.

Elle hocha la tête comme il s'éloignait lui-même vers son dortoir. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle s'attarda un moment dans le canapé alors que l'odeur de Rosier s'évanouissait doucement. Quand enfin elle se rendit à son dortoir et posa la tête sur son oreiller, elle sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

*Les Contemplations de Victor Hugo

Pauvre Rogue haha. Que pensez-vous d'Evan ? ;) Ce chapitre introduit ce qui je pense est un -sinon LE- défaut des Mangemorts : leur côté personnel et égoïste.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Salut ! :)  
_

 _Héhé voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon j'avoue il est pas génial mais c'est un peu la transition parce qu'après, dès le prochain chapitre, les choses s'accélèrent pour certains de nos chers petits. :p_

 _Merci comme toujours aux lecteurs qui suivent Jours Révolus et surtout à Ecleli, SallyWolf, lolahg, mimi70, Zod'a et Vladimirette (pas de problème pour ton pseudo xD). J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _PS : le poème a un rapport assez lointain avec le texte (l'image de la situation d'Aidlinn, l'arrivée du printemps etc haha) mais bon. ^^  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _"Parlez-moi de soleil et d'ondes,_

 _D'épis flottant, de plaines blondes,_

 _De jours dorés, d'horizons verts ;_

 _De la terre enfin réveillée,_

 _Qui se mourait froide et mouillée_

 _Sous le dais brumeux des hivers._

 _(…)_

 _Le ciel est gris, l'eau sans murmure,_

 _Et tout se meurt ; sur la nature_

 _S'étend le linceul des frimas._

 _Heureux, alors, sur d'autres plages,_

 _Ceux qui vont chercher les feuillages_

 _Et les beaux jours des beaux climats !_

 _(...)_

 _O très heureuses hirondelles !_

 _Si comme vous j'avais des ailes,_

 _J'irais me baigner d'air vermeil ;_

 _Et, loin de moi laissant les ombres,_

 _Je fuirais toujours les cieux sombres_

 _Pour toujours suivre le soleil ! »_

Aux Hirondelles, Auguste Lacaussade

La routine reprit ses droits. Les B.U.S.E. approchaient lentement pour Aidlinn, Edern et Mulciber. Même les deux garçons s'étaient mis à réviser un tant soit peu. Le temps s'adoucissait et la pluie reprenait ses droits sur les gelées. L'humeur d'Isaac semblait s'assombrir à mesure que les prochaines vacances devenaient imminentes. Aidlinn percevait son agitation bien qu'il parvint à la cacher aux autres. Sa sœur tenta de lui parler une ou deux fois, en vain. Isaac refusait d'aborder le sujet. Aidlinn sentait son frère s'éloigner. Deviendrait-elle comme cela, lorsque ce serait son tour à elle aussi ?

Elle essayait vainement de se raccrocher à Sylvia, tentant d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui disait que son amie ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle, tout comme Dan.

Son amie était le dernier fragment de normalité dans son existence. Elle était là pour lui rappeler que tous les étudiants ne pensaient pas qu'à la guerre au dehors, aux futurs meurtres qu'ils devraient commettre ni aux examens ou aux assemblées secrètes. Sylvia était là pour lui faire remarquer la robe mise à l'envers de Bulstrode, pour lui envoyer des parchemins volants en Histoire de la Magie ou encore pour l'emmener se promener dans le parc le dimanche matin.

Cependant une certaine crainte ne quittait pas Aidlinn. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être une gêne pour ses amis Serpentards. Elle craignait qu'ils ne la prennent pour une faiblesse, une chose inutile et inintéressante qui s'accrochait désespérément à eux. Elle prenait chaque remarque ou oubli pour un affront destiné à lui montrer que personne ne l'aimait. Si Mulciber proposait une partie d'échecs à Edern, elle s'éloignait la mort dans l'âme, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour la mettre à l'écart. Si Rodolphus faisait passer le message de la prochaine réunion et qu'elle l'apprenait par la bouche d'Edern, elle manquait de fondre en larmes, pensant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. C'était une situation épuisante et déroutante. Comment savoir si l'on comptait pour les autres ? Quels efforts faire pour s'améliorer ?

L'idylle parfait que semblaient couler Evan et Délia Abbot n'arrangeait rien. La jeune fille voyait la Serdaigle filer le parfait amour. Aidlinn se sentait tellement insignifiante, tellement inférieure à cette fille qu'elle ne pouvait même pas éprouver de jalousie. Seul un profond chagrin la rongeait de l'intérieur. Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Rosier n'avait rien changé entre eux. Il ne lui parlait pas davantage. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait éprouvé en sa présence s'était dissipé dès le lendemain et n'était pas revenu.

Un soir, au dîner, Aidlinn observait Rosier. Elle l'avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt parler avec Délia. La vision de la Serdaigle l'enlaçant avait fait soupirer la jeune Rowle et Evan lui avait jeté un coup d'œil interloqué. A présent, il ne se souciait plus d'elle et parlait avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Aidlinn, face à Isaac, n'avait pas le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux gris passaient d'Evan à Délia, assise à sa propre table. La sixième année ne cessait de fixer son petit-ami, qui ne lui accordait aucun regard. Comme à son habitude ces temps-ci, Isaac demeurait silencieux, imperméable aux facéties d'Avery et Mulciber.

-Je trouve qu'on délaisse un peu trop Mcdonald ces temps-ci, déclara Mulciber. Je m'ennuie.

-C'est vrai… Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Edern.

-On pourrait glisser quelque chose dans sa boisson ?

-Classique, intervint Andrew Wilkes qui jusque là, se contentait de bailler.

-Aidlinn... Tu es une fille, après tout ! Une idée ?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aider ses camarades à persécuter cette pauvre fille, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle n'en savait rien, puis elle repensa à la manière dont Dan et d'autres élèves la voyaient. Isaac avait levé les yeux et la regardait avec insistance, comme s'il la pressait de faire quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de ce qu'elle savait sur la Gryffondor.

-Elle utilise une crème pour le visage. Vous n'avez qu'à l'échanger contre autre chose à son insu.

Mulciber lui fit un sourire, pensif.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-il.

-Seule une fille aurait pu penser à ça, remarqua Wilkes, impressionné.

-Vous savez si elle est allergique à quelque chose ? poursuivit Avery.

Aidlinn secoua la tête.

-Ça doit sûrement être écrit dans son dossier médical, remarqua-t-elle.

Edern se tourna pour la regarder.

-Bien sûr ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le consulter.

-Mais comment ? Seule l'infirmière peut…

Aidlinn s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils.

-Edern, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça.

-Au contraire, je pense que cambrioler l'infirmerie est une distraction qui nous ferait le plus grand bien… Qui _te_ ferait le plus grand bien, Aidlinn.

-Moi ? Mais… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que…

On lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. C'était Isaac. Son frère lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Très bien, je vais le faire, soupira la jeune fille.

En rentrant aux cachots, Avery et Mulciber ne cessaient de conjecturer à voix basse sur les secrets de Mary Mcdonald. Aidlinn doutait cependant qu'il y ait quoique ce soit d'intéressant dans ce dossier. Pourquoi par Merlin son frère l'avait-il poussée à les aider ?

-Aidlinn !

L'interpellée se figea.

-Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà, siffla Avery.

Dan Heston, encore près de la Grande Salle, fixait Aidlinn. Cette dernière grogna. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de le voir.

-Si Heston n'était pas notre Capitaine, commença Mulciber.

-C'est bon allez-y, je vous rejoins, marmonna la jeune Rowle.

-Tu es sûre ? insista Edern.

Une inhabituelle lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Aidlinn, touchée par la sollicitude de son ami, hocha malgré tout la tête et rebroussa chemin dans le couloir, à la rencontre du Serpentard. Il l'attendait non loin de la porte, mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à maintenant, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient appliqués à s'éviter mutuellement. Pourquoi Heston réagissait-il maintenant ?

-Salut.

-Salut.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Heston passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hum… Écoute. L'autre fois, je n'ai pas trop compris ce que j'ai fait de mal… J'aimerais juste que tu m'expliques…

Il s'interrompit, la fixant de ses yeux verts pénétrants.

-Je t'ai entendu. Dans le couloir.

Peu surpris, Dan fit une grimace.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je veux dire, Macmillian n'apprécie pas vraiment les gens de notre maison… Je n'avais pas le choix…

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Oublions ça, veux-tu ?

La dernière chose qu'Aidlinn souhaitait était de revivre cette humiliante soirée en détails. Elle allait se détourner mais il lui saisit le bras.

-Si justement, c'est important pour moi. Je… Tout ce que tu as pu entendre, c'est faux, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment apprécié la soirée en ta compagnie. Donne-moi une seconde chance. S'il te plaît.

La main du Serpentard reposait toujours sur son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, en fin de compte. Mais était-ce agréable ? Les pensées d'Aidlinn dérivèrent vers une autre scène : Evan Rosier, dans la salle commune, posant sa main sur la manche de son gilet. Puis elle repensa à ce même garçon en compagnie de Délia. Pourrait-elle, en compagnie de Dan, oublier la chaleur de la main d'Evan ?

-Je..

L'humiliation et la colère étaient encore trop présentes dans l'esprit de la jeune Rowle.

-Je ne sais pas, Dan.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, presque impatient.

-Allons Aidlinn… Je sais que tu as apprécié la soirée toi aussi.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Heston ne s'écarta pas tout de suite et c'est à ce moment qu'Aidlinn prit réellement conscience des quelques centimètres séparant leurs corps. C'était trop près. Elle recula, mais Heston avait resserré sa prise sur son avant-bras.

-Aidlinn ? Tout va bien ?

C'était Isaac. Heston la lâcha, mais ne recula pas. Les deux garçons s'observèrent sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves sortent de la Grande Salle. Aidlinn rejoignit son frère, soulagée et l'entendit marmonner :

-Rentrons.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Isaac explosa :

-Enfin Aidlinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Heston ?

-Il voulait me parler, avoua sa sœur.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi c'était mal et ajouta, incertaine :

-Ce serait si grave si je l'appréciais ?

Son frère sursauta :

-Mais ça ne t'a pas suffi, la dernière fois ?

-Il s'est excusé…

Isaac soupira :

-Écoute, Heston est un salopard. Vraiment. Je te parle en connaissance de cause.

Il força Aidlinn à s'arrêter puis lui mit les deux mains sur les épaules :

-Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

-Très bien, soupira sa cadette.

De toute façon, Aidlinn ne savait pas quoi penser du garçon. Peut-être valait-il mieux écouter son frère, après tout. Ils se remirent en marche côte à côte, mais la jeune fille reprit la parole :

-Toi, tu n'es pas comme Heston, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avec les filles...

Isaac lui offrit un regard d'excuse :

-Je ne sais pas, Aidlinn.

-Et les autres ? Evan ? Rodolphus ? Andrew ?

Isaac haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais Rodolphus est quelqu'un de raisonnable.

Aidlinn éclata de rire.

-La vie amoureuse de Rodolphus est comparable à celle de grand-père John.

-Tu exagères.

Isaac tenta de garder son sérieux mais son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il se mit à rire lui aussi.

-Mais rien qu'un peu.

Ce son était agréable. Cela faisait longtemps que sa sœur ne l'avait pas entendu.

oOo

-L'idée c'est que Mulciber va faire exploser des bombabouses dans le couloir. Chomsky sera obligée d'aller voir et on pourra entrer tranquillement dans son bureau, expliqua Avery.

Depuis le matin, il n'arrêtait pas de harceler Aidlinn entre les cours pour lui proposer divers plans. Dans celui-ci, il se proposait de venir avec elle pour distraire un éventuel malade. La jeune fille n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus indiquée pour ce genre de choses.

-Allez Aidlinn, même si tu te fais prendre, tu as l'air tellement innocente que tu n'auras qu'à inventer une excuse si jamais Chomsky te trouve dans son bureau.

La jeune Serpentard soupira, il était vain d'argumenter avec son ami.

-Très bien. Quand veux-tu faire ça ?

-Ce soir ?

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac d'Aidlinn. Si tôt ?

-Euh d'accord, mais vous avez déjà tout ce qu'il faut ?

Edern lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Bien sûr !

Et il partit d'un pas joyeux pour prévenir Mulciber. La jeune Rowle déglutit. Elle se sentait ridicule d'être nerveuse pour si peu. Après tout, ses amis avaient fait pire bien des fois, contrairement à elle qui n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement. Elle avait toujours regardé son frère ou ses amis avec admiration alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais osé faire la moindre frasque.

 _Et tu veux devenir Mangemort ? Il serait temps de te bouger, Aidlinn !_

Peut-être qu'après cela, les autres l'accepteraient vraiment ? Elle deviendrait un membre à part entière du groupe, pas juste une pièce rapportée par Isaac. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait, après tout ?

Le soir même, Edern et elle étaient cachés à l'angle du couloir désert. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, sauf Chomsky qui s'occupait d'un jeune Poufsouffle. Le cœur d'Aidlinn battait la chamade et ses paumes étaient moites.

-Détends-toi, ricana Avery.

Elle l'ignora car à l'opposé de leur cachette avait retenti une explosion. Une autre suivit. Une femme d'un certain âge, grande et rondelette, sortit par une grande porte en bois.

Boum. Troisième explosion. L'infirmière se précipita dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas disparu qu'Edern poussait déjà Aidlinn vers la porte entrouverte.

-Dépêche !

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement, les rideaux autour du seul lit occupé étaient fermés. Ils traversèrent la grande pièce le plus silencieusement possible en direction du mur opposé. Une petite porte donnait sur le bureau de Chomsky. L'endroit était plutôt exigu mais d'une propreté irréprochable. Il était éclairé par deux chandelles fixées au mur. Une fenêtre donnait sur un coin du parc. Edern se mit à inspecter l'étagère où reposaient divers flacons de potions et boîtes de médicaments tandis qu'Aidlinn s'agenouillait pour ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau en bois verni. Il y avait quantité de papiers et livres sur la médecine magique et –horreur !- moldue. Dans un autre, elle découvrit une réserve de pansements et d'antiseptiques. Dans un troisième, des stylos et un album photo sans intérêt.

Rien dans le bureau.

Elle passa à la commode, les mains fébriles. Le premier tiroir contenait encore des pansements, bandes et des cotons divers.

A côté, Avery poussa une exclamation réjouie. Aidlinn le vit glisser une tablette de cachets dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ignora sa question et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Occupe-toi du dossier, je vais voir si elle revient ! répondit Edern.

Dans le tiroir du bas, la jeune fille trouva des compartiments classés renfermant des piles de papiers. Elle saisit la pile posée dans le compartiment M.

-Mcdonald, murmura Aidlinn.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil. La jeune Mary en photo la fixait d'un air timide. A côté, en lettres capitales, était écrit : « FICHE DE SOINS » et en dessous on avait rajouté à l'encre le nom complet de la jeune fille « Mary Janet Mcdonald ».

Aidlinn se redressa, referma le tiroir et glissa la feuille sous son pull puis sortit du bureau en courant. Elle arrivait presque à la porte de l'infirmerie quand surgit Mrs Chomsky, les joues rouges et le regard mécontent. Sa blouse blanche était tachée d'une substance verdâtre.

Aidlinn s'arrêta net.

-Mrs Chomsky, la salua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Et bien qu'y-a-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Aidlinn tenta de réfléchir. Ses paumes étaient moites. Où était donc Edern ?

-Je venais vous voir car j'ai… Des maux de ventre.

Mrs Chomsky la regarda d'un œil critique. Aidlinn avait conscience d'avoir les joues rouges et se força à calmer sa respiration. Elle tâta son estomac pour appuyer ses dires. Chomsky finit par se diriger vers son bureau sans lui jeter un regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ce soir ?

-Rien, justement, avoua Aidlinn, qui la suivait à distance.

-Menstruations douloureuses peut-être ?

La jeune fille saisit cette échappatoire.

-Je pense, oui.

-Vous pensez ? Laissez-moi voir.

Aidlinn se rappela la feuille sous son pull.

-Non, je suis sûre que c'est ça. Ça m'arrive souvent.

Mrs Chomsky haussa un sourcil et farfouilla dans son étagère. Aidlinn attendit à l'entrée, le corps raide. Elle avait peur que Chomsky remarque quelque chose de changé. Mais l'infirmière ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle saisit un flacon puis attrapa un verre et versa la potion verdâtre à l'intérieur.

-Bois tout, dit-elle.

La mixture avait un parfum repoussant mais le goût était encore pire. Aidlinn se pinça le nez pour la finir. Avery allait en entendre parler. Les réserves de Mrs Chomsky semblèrent s'évanouir en voyant sa patiente faire preuve d'autant de bonne volonté.

-Parfait, dit-elle en reprenant la bouteille vide. Reviens me voir si ça ne passe pas.

Aidlinn acquiesça, la remercia et sortit. Elle tâcha de sortir d'un pas calme et assuré mais elle craignait à tout moment d'entendre l'infirmière lui hurler de revenir. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle accéléra le pas, les bras croisés contre son pull pour ne pas laisser tomber la précieuse feuille de soins. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle tressaillait à chaque ombre projetée par les torches murales, sursautait à chaque bruit suspect.

Edern lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle entra à l'intérieur.

-Tu l'as ? souffla-t-il.

Les élèves n'étaient pas encore revenus du dîner, si bien qu'Aidlinn ne voyait pas l'utilité de chuchoter. Elle le fit quand même, tout en tendant son butin à son ami.

-Où est Mulciber ?

-Sais pas, répondit Edern tout en allant s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Aidlinn le suivit. Elle le regarda parcourir la feuille du regard. Son visage s'assombrit.

-Elle n'a rien.

Mais son visage s'illumina.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a son adresse.

Devant l'air interloqué d'Aidlinn, il précisa :

-Nous pourrions lui rendre visite, un de ces quatre, non ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, se passa une main sur le visage.

-J'ai du boire une potion de Chomsky pour _rien_ ? Et toi tu t'es enfui comme un lâche !

-C'est bon, je te dis que ça en valait la peine. Et si Chomsky m'avait trouvé avec toi, elle nous aurait tout de suite soupçonnés. Elle me déteste.

Aidlinn soupira et opina. En silence, ils attendirent le retour des autres élèves. Ces derniers se déversèrent par le pan de mur secret en bavardant, sans prêter attention à Aidlinn et Edern. Isaac, en revanche, les remarqua et s'approcha.

-Vous n'étiez pas au dîner ?

-Non, on travaillait pour l'affaire Mcdonald, sourit Avery avec un air de conspirateur.

Isaac s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Et ?

-Il n'y a rien dans son dossier médical, soupira le cinquième année.

Il fit une pause.

-Mais ça peut toujours servir, n'est-ce pas ? Merci Aidlinn.

Il tapota le bras de la jeune fille d'un air triomphant.

-Ta sœur est en train de suivre tes traces, Isaac. Elle sera bientôt une vraie délinquante.

Isaac esquissa un sourire indulgent et Aidlinn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah. Ah. Très drôle.

Malgré tout, elle se mit à rire avec son ami et son frère. La jeune fille savait que très bientôt, elle devrait à nouveau faire ses preuves, qu'elle n'avait qu'un infime pas vers le cœur de cette étrange et obscure communauté. Elle rit parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et pour une fois, ce n'était aux dépens de personne. Elle profita de cette fraction du temps où l'insouciance triomphait encore. Combien de temps avant que ce soit interdit ?

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : les vacances ! Comme je l'aime beaucoup et que j'ai pas mal de retard, je vais le poster ce soir !  
_


	10. Chaptitre 9

Salut :) **  
**

Oui je suis désolée je suis vraiment en retard ! :( Normalement je devais poster ce chapitre juste après le dernier mais finalement je voulais modifier quelques trucs... Le pire c'est qu'au final je l'ai laissé tel quel ! xD Enfin bon avec la rentrée, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu haha. J'espère d'ailleurs que ces deux premiers mois de rentrée se sont bien déroulés pour vous aussi ! :)

En tout cas, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à Ecleli, vladimirette, mimi70, lolahg, SallyWolf et Nuit Noire Reflet D'Argent pour vos reviews, c'est toujours super de lire vos réactions/commentaires/hypothèses et aussi merci à ceux qui lisent et qui suivent quand même en secret. (Je ne sais pas s'il y en a mais on se sait jamais.^^)

Ah oui et j'annonce le retour d'Evlinn dans ce chapitre ! (merci lolahg pour le nom xD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _« Ils parlent à la solitude,_

 _Et la solitude comprend ;_

 _Ils parlent à la multitude,_

 _Et font écumer ce torrent ;_

 _Ils inspirent les sacrifices_

 _Et les inébranlables fois ;_

 _Sombres, ils ont en eux, pour muse,_

 _La palpitation confuse_

 _De tous les êtres à la fois. »_

 _Victor Hugo, Les Contemplations._

La belle demeure des Rowle veillait derrière eux. Aidlinn entendait la respiration de son frère alors qu'il s'était arrêté, lui aussi. Devant eux, leur père avait continué son chemin. Il avait traversé de moitié le parc et se dirigeait vers le portail en fer forgé. Ses pas résonnaient légèrement sur la terre sèche du chemin, brisant le murmure ténu de la nuit. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir le chant d'une petite fontaine dans le jardin abandonné, le lointain hululement d'une chouette, les pas précipités d'un quelconque rongeur se terrant dans un buisson.

Aildinn retenait son frère par le bras. Elle aurait voulu parler, dire une dernière chose avant qu'il ne devienne un mangemort. Elle aurait souhaité lancer quelques paroles dont ils se seraient souvenus tous les deux, plus tard, lorsque le mal et la tristesse les auraient rongés, quelques mots qui auraient résumé leur vie jusqu'ici et dont il se seraient servis pour se rappeler de leur enfance.

Rien ne venait.

Elle devinait trop bien ce qu'Isaac éprouvait. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé au jour où le fameux tatouage ornerait son avant-bras, le noir de l'encre contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau ? Impuissante, elle lui serra la main. Il se laissa faire un moment.

 _Est-ce que tu seras toujours mon frère ?_ se demandait Aildinn _. Seras-tu là pour moi lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi ?_

Elle n'osait pas poser la question, car elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse. Isaac éviterait sûrement son regard sans rien dire, il ne saurait pas non plus ou pire, il ne voudrait pas lui avouer la vérité. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle avait besoin de ne pas se sentir _seule_.

Il se dégagea finalement et rejoignit leur père à l'entrée de la propriété. Gordon Rowle n'adressa pas un mot à son fils, ne regarda pas la silhouette raidie de son héritier. Il transplana en sa compagnie quelques secondes plus tard.

Aidlinn soupira. Soudain, le petit bois entourant leur maison était plus sombre, moins accueillant. Elle se sentait épiée, bien qu'elle fut entièrement seule et se résolut à rentrer. La maison était atrocement vide et la jeune fille décida d'aller à la cuisine. Elle traversa le grand salon aux tons verts et gris, la vieillissante salle à manger plongée dans la pénombre, poussa une énième porte. La rumeur des elfes de maison s'affairant à la vaisselle parvenait à ses oreilles. Ils étaient deux. Il y en avait eu un troisième auparavant, mais il était mort à la fin du dernier été. Rowle père l'avait tué dans un de ses accès de colère. Personne ne l'avait dit aux deux survivants, bien sûr, mais ils devaient s'en douter. Ils tremblaient toujours un peu quand Gordon se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Les deux créatures s'affairaient devant un grand évier d'ivoire. L'un lavait les assiettes et plats de porcelaine, l'autre les essuyait et les posait sur le plan de travail. Des casseroles et divers ustensiles de cuivre pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, au niveau des placards. Ils l'avaient entendue entrer et l'un des deux elfes - le plus jeune, Filwy – vint à elle et s'inclina.

-Mademoiselle Aidlinn désire-t-elle quelque chose ? Filwy sera heureux de la satisfaire.

Aidlinn secoua la tête.

-Non, Filwy, tu peux retourner travailler.

Il obéit, elle les suivit du regard un moment, s'asseyant à une table près de la petite fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils eurent lavé et rangé la vaisselle, ils lavèrent le plan de travail. Stinx, le plus expérimenté des deux elfes, vint vers Aidlinn :

-Mademoiselle souhaite-t-elle que Stinx prépare son lit ?

Aidlinn n'avait pas envie de dormir, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Qui sait combien de temps Isaac et leur père seraient absents ?

-Oui, Stinx, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe disparut dans un « Crac » sonore. Aidlinn tressaillit à la pensée de ce que son père aurait dit s'il l'avait entendue. Il aurait sans aucun doute désapprouvé la formule de politesse. C'était sa femme, Eleanor, qui avait toujours été gentille avec ces serviles créatures, elle qui s'occupait d'eux, leur disait quoi faire et quand. Stinx avait toujours adoré Eleanor, mais il ne servait pas Aidlinn avec la même dévotion. Si la jeune fille avait hérité des traits doux de sa mère ainsi que de ses cheveux blonds, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Aidlinn n'avait pas la prestance de sa mère. Cette dernière avait toujours tenu la maison d'une main de fer, accompli ses devoirs avec constance et fierté. Aidlinn se donnait l'impression de patauger maladroitement dans la vie, toujours mal assurée, incertaine. Elle préférait Filwy, qui était un peu comme elle. Parfois quand elle rencontrait ses grands yeux humides, elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait.

Quand Aidlinn monta finalement à l'étage et se rendit au fond du couloir dans sa chambre, une chandelle était allumée et les draps immaculés du grand lit à baldaquin avaient été chauffés avec une bouillote. La jeune fille revêtit une chemise de nuit et se glissa dans les draps tièdes, reconnaissante envers Stinx pour la délicate attention. Elle oublia ses inquiétudes lorsque sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller garni de plumes d'oie.

Ce fût un rayon de soleil qui la réveilla. Sa chaleur caressait agréablement la joue d'Aidlinn. Un des elfes avait dû ouvrir les volets. Instinctivement, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille, à l'affût d'échos révélateurs. Elle fût déçue de constater que son père et Isaac n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Dans le cas contraire, elle les auraient entendus s'affairer. Gordon, en particulier, se levait toujours à l'aube. Aidlinn appela Filwy et l'elfe apparut avec un plateau d'argent sur lequel était disposé son habituel petit déjeuner. Il y avait un croissant et un bol de lait chaud sucré d'une pointe de miel. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Il avait tout préparé, comme toujours.

-Merci, Filwy.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un autre craquement. Il savait qu'elle préférait être seule le matin. La jeune fille mangea donc en silence puis elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air printanier l'assaillit et avec lui les senteurs florales du jardin en dessous. Ce jardin que sa mère avait toujours entretenu avec soin était aujourd'hui une grande friche colorée d'où dépassaient quelques arbustes. De sa fenêtre, la jeune fille avait une vue imprenable sur le petit bois du parc clos par le mur de pierres grises. Au-delà s'étendaient champs et prés et plus loin, un petit village moldu. Aidlinn entendit le clocher carillonner, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle scruta les alentours lumineux, parcourut du regard le ciel bleu sans nuage. Une automobile remontait doucement vers le village, Aidlinn voyait luire sa carrosserie noire sous le soleil.

Tout était trop brillant.

Elle rentra, fit sa toilette, s'habilla. Ses mains étaient hésitantes en coiffant sa chevelure blonde. A peine avait-elle fini qu'un claquement de porte retentit dans le hall. Les elfes ne faisaient jamais claquer les portes. Aidlinn sortit et suivit précipitamment le couloir, s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier. Isaac était là, pâle et fatigué. Sa cape de voyage était un peu sale, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur et détourna les yeux, écœuré devant son émoi.

Aidlinn respira, tenta de ne pas se formaliser de cette froideur.

-Comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle en descendant lentement l'escalier, les bruits de ses pas couverts par la moquette.

Sa main glissait sur la rambarde de marbre sombre. Isaac défit sa cape, l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

-Très bien. Père nous rejoindra pour le dîner, il a encore des affaires à régler.

Il ne lui montra pas sa marque, ne lui expliqua pas le processus, ne lui confia pas la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir.

-Stinx, appela-t-il. Prépare-moi quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, je suis affamé.

L'elfe, qui avait accouru, repartit aussi vite. Isaac le suivit à la cuisine. Aidlinn se tourna vers son manteau, en quête d'un indice sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. Le tissu était couvert de terre vers le bas et tâché aux manches. Aidlinn grata pensivement la substance séchée à l'ourlet d'un bras, puis retira sa main avec horreur. Une croûte rouge sombre s'était glissée sous ses ongles.

C'était du sang.

Les jours suivants, Aidlinn les passa seule. Isaac était très souvent absent et Gordon Rowle aussi. La demeure était terriblement vide et triste, mais la jeune fille était habituée à la solitude. De plus, cela lui permettait de ne plus s'occuper du regard des autres, de prendre du temps pour se reconstruire, se reposer. Elle passait son temps à réviser ses cours, à lire d'autres livres aux tons plus légers et le soir, elle allait se promener dans le parc, sous les arbres du petit bois, parmi les rosiers sauvages. C'était lorsque le soleil déclinait à l'horizon que la nature délivrait toutes ses senteurs. Elles enivraient la jeune fille, la ramenaient loin en arrière, lorsqu'elle était encore petite et que l'obscurité était moins épaisse autour des Rowle.

Il ne lui restait que peu de souvenirs de cette époque. Aidlinn ne savait pas si les gens en général gardaient beaucoup de souvenirs de leur enfance. Parfois, elle voyait une fleur ou regardait une fenêtre et une scène d'un autre temps refaisait surface.

Un soir qu'elle était seule, elle s'assit dans la véranda. Filwy, sous ses ordres, avait ouvert les grandes baies vitrées et l'air parfumé envahissait la pièce par vagues. Aidlinn voyait les étoiles, alors que le ciel était encore plus bleu que noir. Du coin de l'œil, elle distinguait presque le fantôme de sa mère, derrière un trépied, à peindre les rosiers blancs et rouges. Mrs Rowle avait été une peintre douée et quelques uns de ses tableaux avaient égayé, autrefois, la tapisserie vert pâle d'un des couloirs du premier étage. Elle avait toujours peint les plantes et les arbres du parc. Aidlinn savait désormais que c'était pour combler l'ennui mortel qu'elle avait du ressentir en attendant jours et nuits son mari absent. Eleanor n'avait jamais été une mangemort, c'était en général un privilège réservé aux hommes. Très peu de femmes s'enrôlaient directement. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : les parents mariaient leurs précieuses filles aux fils des autres familles et elles se retrouvaient à garder une maison vide. Aidlinn savait que si sa mère avait vécu, elle aurait certainement subi le même sort. Son père, en revanche, n'avait jamais accordé d'intérêt à ce genre d'arrangements. Elle ferait sûrement comme elle voudrait. La jeune fille ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère, seule et triste, essayant vainement de sauver les apparences d'un mariage raté en se comportant en hôtesse parfaite. Si elle devait choisir, elle rejoindrait les mangemorts. Tout plutôt que d'être mise à l'écart, comme elle l'était actuellement.

C'était terriblement frustrant de voir son père et Isaac rentrer le soir, épuisés, le regard vide sans pouvoir demander ce qu'il se passait, de les voir s'enfermer dans le salon nord – le plus petit – et chuchoter des secrets qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de connaître.

A présent que son frère avait rejoint son père, elle se rendait compte à quel point sa mère avait du souffrir de cette ignorance partielle. C'était pire que de ne rien savoir du tout.

Les Rowle étaient invités à se rendre chez les Malefoy la semaine suivante et cette fois, Aidlinn put venir. Elle allait mieux, désormais. L'atmosphère rassurante de la maison avait chassé ses pensées noires. C'était un matin radieux qui se profilait lorsqu'ils sortirent tous trois dans l'allée. La cadette portait une jolie robe bleu clair qui lui chatouillait les mollets, lorsque le vent venait agiter ses jupons. Elle s'agrippa au bras droit de son père tandis qu'Isaac prenait le gauche et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Un instant plus tard, ils se tenaient devant un grand portail sombre, sur une colline. De ce qu'Aidlinn savait, ils étaient dans le Wiltshire, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Le portail était entrouvert, invitant à remonter une longue allée rectiligne bordée d'une immense haie d'ifs qui clôturait le domaine. Ils la remontèrent en silence et la haie se termina abruptement sur une petite cour de graviers blancs. La porte d'entrée du grand manoir n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais le regard d'Aidlinn fût attiré par l'immense jardin. Ce n'était pas la nature sauvage du parc de la maison des Rowle, tout était parfaitement entretenu. Il y avait des buissons taillés à la française répartis sur la belle pelouse anglaise fraîchement tondue. Une grande fontaine immaculée crachait un jet d'eau claire – on était loin de celle, vieille et abîmée, du jardin où Aidlinn avait grandi. Deux beaux paons albinos paradaient près d'elle. Et plus loin, on apercevait la fête. Il y avait de longues tables protégées de nappes brodées où s'étalaient boissons et amuse-bouches, ainsi qu'une petite arche blanche où grimpait du lierre, dressée pour l'occasion, faisant face à plusieurs centaines de sièges. C'était là que s'uniraient Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black.

Gordon Rowle suivit sans hésiter le petit sentier longeant la maison. De nombreux convives étaient déjà présents. Ils saluèrent Mr Malefoy et sa femme, habillés de façon splendide. Mr Rowle, à côté, faisait pâle figure dans son costume un peu usé. Il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à l'élégance. Isaac et Aidlinn avaient sorti leurs plus beaux vêtements, mais ils ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la splendeur de ceux des enfants Black. Andromeda et Bellatrix, toutes deux demoiselles d'honneur, portaient de magnifiques robes vert pâle incrustées d'émeraudes. Leurs tenues assorties, en plus de leur ressemblance troublante, leur donnait presque l'air de jumelles. Leur jeune cousin Regulus arborait une belle veste vert foncé aux motifs en forme de serpent et aux boutons de manchette en argent. Son grand frère Sirius, en revanche, n'était nulle part en vue. Ni Isaac ni Aidlinn n'osèrent l'interroger : ils savaient que parler du frère qui causait tant de déshonneur à sa famille ne ferait qu'amener tensions et mines sombres. Bellatrix Black sourit sauvagement à l'aîné des Rowle :

-Alors, Isaac, on s'est remis de la dernière fois ? Tu m'en dois une, tu le sais, j'espère ?

Aidlinn se tendit, ne pouvant que s'imaginer son frère frôler la mort et Bellatrix tuant son adversaire dans un rire dément. Isaac ne répondit pas car Bellatrix s'était déjà tournée vers sa sœur et lui avait saisi le poignet :

-Aidlinn, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Toi, tu vas nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas _le_ servir ? Tu ne vas pas te terrer chez ton mari, comme Narcissa ?

Aidlinn bafouilla face à la ferveur fanatique qui brillait dans les yeux de la brune. Andromeda claqua la langue d'un air agacé :

-Bellatrix, pas ici !

Aidlinn réprima un soupir de soulagement quand Bellatrix lui lâcha le poignet. Cette fille lui faisait toujours un peu peur, pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien tenté contre elle. Deviendrait-elle comme elle si elle s'enrôlait réellement chez les Mangemorts ? Aurait-elle la même lueur de folie animant ses prunelles ?

Isaac s'éloigna et Aidlinn le suivit, peu désireuse de s'attarder seule avec la mangemort. Malheureusement pour elle, Bellatrix la prit par le bras, comme si elles étaient des amies proches et marcha avec elle. Elle se mit à siffler à son oreille :

-Regarde-moi tous ces gens. Ils disent tous soutenir le Maître, mais en réalité la moitié ne fait rien. Ils sont tellement méprisables, ils viennent se cacher dans l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils ne le méritent pas !

Les critiques de Bellatrix s'interrompirent quand ils croisèrent Mr et Mrs Avery, l'air très solennel. Ils étaient habillés élégamment, mais bien plus sobrement que les Malefoy. Edern et Wilkes apparurent quelques instants plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus avec Bellatrix et Aidlinn savait pourquoi. Ils avaient le même air de folie douce dans le regard.

-Edern, Thomas ! Venez j'ai un nouveau sort à vous montrer !

Bellatrix était la seule à appeler Mulciber par son prénom. Le garçon détestait cela et se mettait toujours dans une colère folle quand on l'appelait ainsi, sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi. Aidlinn pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une preuve de plus montrant que Mulciber n'était pas totalement sain d'esprit. Bellatrix la tira par le bras et les deux garçons les suivirent. Ils allèrent à l'autre bout du jardin, loin des convives. La mangemort se dirigeait vers un pigeonnier, dans un coin du gigantesque parc des Malefoy. De grands arbres leur cachaient à présent la fête et les dissimulaient aux regards indiscrets. Leurs branches semblaient se tendre vers eux, prêtes à les attraper. Aidlinn aurait souhaité se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle ne tenait pas à voir le nouveau sortilège de Bellatrix.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande tour sans fenêtre, éclairée par un rai de lumière provenant du haut de l'édifice. Des colombes blanches roucoulèrent. Certaines familles de sang-pur communiquaient encore quelquefois par pigeons voyageurs, mais ces colombes étaient là pour l'ornement et parfois, Malefoy procédait à un lâché d'oiseaux blancs lors de grandes réceptions. Bellatrix saisit un des volatiles le plus proche sans ménagement et ressortit. La frêle créature s'était à peine défendue, habituée au traitement des hommes.

-Bellatrix, tu es sûre que, commença Aidlinn.

-Ne t'en fais pas, très chère. Le vieil Abraxas ne compte jamais ses pigeons.

Elle se retourna vers Mulciber et Avery avec un sourire cruel.

-Regardez.

Elle posa l'oiseau à l'envers par terre, mais avant que celui-ci ne se soit relevé, elle avait pointé sa baguette et murmuré si bas que personne n'entendit la formule. Aussitôt, comme étirées par une force invisible, les ailes et pattes du petit animal s'étendirent du plus en plus. Aidlinn fronça les sourcils face à l'oiseau étendu à terre, les ailes écartées. En quoi ce sort était-il… Et elle comprit. La force invisible continuait de tirer sur les ailes, de plus en plus fort, alors que la colombe se débattait follement. On entendit un infime craquement et une aile se déplaça dans un angle bizarre. Des plumes s'arrachaient toutes seules.

Un sort d'écartèlement.

Aidlinn aurait voulu détourner les yeux et retourner à la fête, mais, tout comme Avery et Mulciber, elle assistait à la scène avec une curiosité morbide.

Tout à coup, dans un autre craquement, les ailes de l'animal furent arrachées, de même que ses pattes. La colombe était morte, le reste de ses plumes blanches tâchées de sang. Aidlinn ne savait pas vraiment si son petit cœur palpitant avait cédé pendant ou à la fin de la torture. Elle entendit l'horrible rire de Bellatrix, eut la nausée, fit un pas en arrière. Bellatrix lui reprit le bras tout en ricanant et continua ses explications :

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre que Père avait laissé traîné ! Bien sûr, il faudrait une grande puissance magique pour l'appliquer à un homme. Mais je pense que si nous pratiquons des entailles aux niveaux des articulations, il serait possible de le réaliser...

Ils repartirent ensuite vers la réception tout en ricanant. Aidlinn, pâle comme la mort, n'entendait plus rien. Elle s'appuyait légèrement sur Bellatrix pour ne pas tomber. Pourquoi l'image d'un petit oiseau mort l'avait-elle effrayée à ce point ?

Peut-être parce que sa mère, elle aussi, en avait élevés, autrefois.

Aidlinn parvint enfin à s'éclipser loin de Bellatrix Black et rencontra Edward Wilkes, qui était en compagnie d'Isaac. Il portait un beau costume gris.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air tout pâle, remarqua Wilkes.

-Je vais très bien, mentit Aidlinn.

Elle se détourna d'eux alors que le regard de son frère se faisait plus insistant. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle traversa la foule, déterminée à s'éloigner pour reprendre ses esprits avant la cérémonie. Elle avait presque réussi lorsqu'elle percuta maladroitement Evan Rosier, qui venait en sens inverse. Il haussa un sourcil, mais Aidlinn, marmonnant une excuse, décida de continuer son chemin. Elle ne souhaitait même pas le voir. Elle s'était résolue à abandonner tout espoir de lui plaire depuis que Heston lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se confronter à lui maintenant.

-Une autre fois, peut-être, tenta-t-elle.

-Maintenant.

Aidlinn remarqua sans surprise que Rosier avait préféré la simplicité, bien que ses parents soient très riches. Sa veste de costume sombre, ornée de velours brun, était beaucoup moins tape à l'œil que celle de Regulus.

Avec un soupir, elle cessa de résister et se tourna vers lui, fixant son épaule.

-Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin et articula avec effort :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Quoi ?

Il soupira d'irritation devant sa surprise non feinte.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas toute cette histoire avec Heston qui te perturbe encore. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Aidlinn baissa les yeux.

-Tout va bien, tenta-t-elle.

Il la fixa si longtemps qu'elle ne put éviter son regard inquisiteur. Il semblait sérieux. Il y avait une partie d'Aildinn qui espérait que, peut-être, il se souciait d'elle. Juste un peu.

-C'est juste… Bellatrix.

Evan, rien que d'un regard, la força à parler et Aidlinn obéit instinctivement.

-Elle a encore déniché un sort horrible… Et elle m'a _encore_ forcée à regarder.

Evan ricana devant l'air dégoûté de la jeune fille. Aidlinn sourit légèrement et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant l'illusion d'une complicité.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'étrange sensation qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'Evan était dans les parages. C'était comme si le trou béant qui l'habitait et qui avalait tout ne se rassasiait que de la présence du garçon.

Rosier finit par demander :

-Qui était la victime ?

-Une colombe.

Evan resta silencieux un moment puis reprit, plus sérieux :

-Tu devrais faire attention à ton comportement. Ou un jour, ce sera toi, la colombe. Je ne plaisante pas, Aidlinn.

La jeune Rowle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la mise en garde du jeune homme. La gorge nouée à l'idée de finir torturée par Bellatrix, elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la réception, les convives discutant non loin d'eux. Son esprit revint à une préoccupation plus ancienne. Rosier avait remué le désagréable souvenir d'Heston et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Elle se sentait ridicule, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses interrogations franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait réalisé ce qu'elle était en train de faire :

-Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis insignifiante ? Ou pire, un fardeau ?

Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

-Heston a insinué que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui passe son temps avec vous car elle n'a personne d'autre. Il a raison n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde me voit, même Sylvia. Je l'ai remarqué… Je suis idiote de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

L'idée la rendait folle. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux détachés alors que le silence de Rosier parlait plus que ses paroles. Elle n'osait plus regarder le Serpentard et faisait mine de s'intéresser à la fête, bien que cela ne trompe personne.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle. C'était idiot de te parler de cela.

Mais il la retint à nouveau par le bras.

-Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille. Tu es Aidlinn Rowle, une sang-pur et cela te place au-dessus des idiots comme Heston.

La voix de Rosier enflait dangereusement. Aidlinn se rendit compte qu'il était en fait en colère. Évidemment, la jeune fille aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne supportait pas la faiblesse. Par-dessus tout, Aidlinn aurait voulu qu'il n'énonce ne serait-ce qu'une seule qualité qu'elle aurait pu avoir, qu'il lui montre qu'elle avait une valeur au-delà de son sang. Il n'en faisait rien, mais Aidlinn ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Elle aurait tué pour une simple attention de sa part, un compliment, quelques mots qui montraient qu'il tenait à elle.

-Ce n'est que mon sang, tenta-t-elle.

-Pourtant la supériorité par le sang est à la base de notre idéologie, dit-il.

-Bien sûr… Mais…

Non, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. Il semblait avoir compris, pourtant, car il lui dit :

-Tu as d'autres qualités que la pureté de ton sang, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les énumérer.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille était terriblement déçue.

 _Il a dit que tu avais des qualités_ , souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

 _Mais il ne va même pas se donner la peine de t'en donner une_ , cingla une autre voix, plus puissante.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et restait là, impuissante, devant lui. Il allait finir par partir et la jeune fille ne le voulait pas.

Elle releva les yeux pour le dévisager. Ses yeux bruns parcouraient la fête des Malefoy. Son visage pâle était impassible, sa mâchoire volontaire légèrement tendue, comme toujours. Il ne semblait jamais vraiment en paix.

-Tu n'as pas changé, commenta Aidlinn malgré elle.

Il reporta son regard sur elle, cligna des yeux un moment, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille s'expliqua :

-Isaac a changé, depuis...

Evan secoua la tête.

-Je l'avais déjà rencontré. C'était la première fois qu'Isaac se retrouvait face à _Lui_.

Aidlinn ne répondit pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'Isaac reste son frère, mais était-ce vraiment la confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait rendu si froid ? Ne s'éloignait-il pas de plus en plus d'elle, au fil des mois ? Avant qu'elle ait répondu, l'orchestre se mit à jouer et les invités se tournèrent tous vers la maison. Aidlinn et Evan se rapprochèrent de la foule. La jeune fille sentait la manche du garçon caresser son avant-bras.

Narcissa Black apparut dans le jardin, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à l'immense traîne portée par ses deux sœurs. Ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs étaient relevés dans un chignon compliqué, sa peau parfaite avait été poudrée. Elle était magnifique, mais son visage était terriblement grave.

Lucius semblait moins affecté. On voyait qu'il regardait Narcissa avec une certaine admiration- c'était sans doute la plus belle femme de toute la réception -, à défaut de la regarder avec amour.

Il l'attendit sous l'arche où Mr Black leur fit prononcer leurs vœux. Ils enfilèrent leurs alliances brillantes. Il y eut des applaudissements et des pétales de fleurs blanches tombèrent sur l'assemblée. Aidlinn se demandait tout en applaudissant si le mariage de ses parents avait ressemblé à cela. Elle souhaitait ne jamais se trouver à la place de Narcissa.

* * *

Voilà haha. Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine promiiiis. :)


	11. Chapitre 10

_Salut !_

 _Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je profite du jour férié pour le poster héhé ! ;) Il est un peu plus court parce que je voulais ménager un peu de suspens (si l'on peut dire) à la fin._

 _Sinon merci à **Vladimirette** (on va dire que Bellatrix apporte de la nouveauté à ses confrères mangemorts hahaha), **mimi70** (Alors pour moi, Sirius n'est pas encore déshonoré de la famille même si ses rapports avec sa famille sont déjà conflictuels. Le problème était peut-être un peu survolé dans le texte, j'avoue. Donc Andromeda va bientôt pouvoir s'échapper ! ^^ Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "compatissant mais pas trop faut pas déconner" xD Rosier est vraiment pas cool comme mec quand y réfléchit ! hahaha) et **SallyWolf** (Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié de les voir dans un autre environnement ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre!) pour vos reviews, ça me fait rire et c'est fou comme vous analysez bien les choses !_

 _Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _« Toutefois on me dit, en te considérant,_

 _Que d'éveiller l'amour tu n'as guère puissance,_

 _Et je n'ose affirmer que ceux-là vont errant,_

 _Bien que je me le jure à moi-même en silence._

 _Et pour être assuré(e) que ce n'est faux serment,_

 _Mille fois je gémis, puis songe à ton visage…_

 _Il faut que noir soit clair en mon entendement._

 _Je viens donc aussitôt en porter témoignage :_

 _Non ! tu n'es noir en rien, sauf en tes actions_

 _Qui motivent, je crois, leurs diffamations. »_

 _Shakespeare,_ _Sonnets_ _, CXXXI_

Les vacances prirent fin et l'ennui d'Aidlinn aussi. Un jour de plus enfermée à tourner en rond dans la demeure familiale l'aurait rendue folle. Ils reprirent le Poudlard express. Assise près de la fenêtre, Aidlinn s'évertua à ne pas croiser le regard de Rosier, assis en face d'elle. Elle ne savait plus que penser de lui. Et pire, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

L'ambiance était plus sérieuse que jamais dans leur compartiment. Rodolphus, depuis qu'il avait été marqué, était encore davantage grave et pessimiste. Andrew lui-même avait renoncé à raconter quelques plaisanteries ou anecdotes intéressantes. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de sa baguette, à moitié avachi sur la banquette. Quand à Isaac, il s'efforçait de rester stoïque. Contrairement à Evan, on devinait facilement les émotions bouillonnant derrière ses paupières abaissées. Il était toujours assez distant avec elle, mais sa sœur avait fini par se résigner. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à faire.

Rogue n'était pas revenu vers eux depuis l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Aidlinn finit par poser la tête contre la fenêtre et avant même de le réaliser, elle s'était endormie.

Edern la réveilla quand ils arrivèrent. La nuit était douce et paisible. Ils montèrent à bord de la dernière diligence, peu pressés de rentrer au château. Poudlard se dessina dans le ciel, ses innombrables fenêtres allumées comme des flambeaux d'espoir dans la nuit.

 _Qu'il est bon de rentrer_ , songeait Aidlinn.

Leurs deux semaines de vacances semblaient avoir atténué la tension entre Aidlinn et Sylvia. Cette dernière, dès le lendemain matin, agit comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais éloignées. Aidlinn commençait à être habituée à ces revirements de situation et ne s'en formalisa pas.

La jeune fille essaya d'appliquer le conseil que lui avait donné Evan à demi-mots : garder la tête haute. C'était difficile, surtout quand elle croisait Heston. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas lui accorder d'attention, mais l'attitude menaçante d'Avery et Mulciber envers le garçon lui fut d'une grande aide. Il ne vint plus lui parler, ce fût comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Par ailleurs, les examens se rapprochaient dangereusement. Aidlinn, Avery et Mulciber s'efforçaient de travailler chaque jour. Entre leurs révisions et les entraînements secrets dans la Salle sur Demande, ils avaient assez peu de temps libre. De plus, chaque élève de cinquième année devait passer un entretien d'orientation avec le directeur de sa maison.

C'est ainsi que le jeudi suivant la rentrée, Aidlinn toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn, le ventre noué d'appréhension. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son avenir et encore moins avec un employé de Dumbledore.

Le professeur de Potions lui ouvrit et un sourire affable éclaira son gros visage.

-Ah miss Rowle, vous voilà !

L'homme s'écarta avec peine pour la laisser entrer et alors qu'il refermait la porte, elle attendit qu'il lui désigne une chaise en face de son imposant bureau de chêne. Lui-même s'assit avec lenteur dans un large fauteuil de cuir rembourré. L'endroit était chaud et confortable, les meubles de belle facture. Une odeur de confiseries assaillit les narines d'Aidlinn. Elle tâcha de ne pas accorder trop d'attention aux nombreuses boîtes colorées de bonbons et de gâteaux disséminées dans la pièce ni à la grande armoire ornée de photos et de cadeaux de ses anciens élèves. Faisant elle-même partie du _club de Slug_ , elle savait malgré tout que sa photo ne serait jamais affichée parmi les autres portraits et articles de journaux découpés. De la même façon, il était ironique que Isaac, Evan, Edern et Rodolphus soient membres du club, quand on connaissait leur avenir de mangemort. Slughorn ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait introduit les loups dans la bergerie ?

-Alors, miss, si nous parlions un peu de votre orientation ? Vous devez bien avoir des projets, après Poudlard ?

Aidlinn avait réfléchi à la question pendant les vacances, s'était documentée sur des métiers qu'elle n'exercerait jamais. Tout cela lui avait procuré un horrible sentiment d'impuissance, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : son destin ne lui appartenait pas.

-Je ne sais pas encore exactement Monsieur. Peut-être travailler au Ministère, par exemple au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Elle avait choisi ce métier pour pouvoir justifier plus tard les matières qu'elle choisirait après les B.U.S.E., c'est-à-dire toutes celles incluant la maîtrise de sortilèges et d'enchantements. Toutes celles qui lui permettraient d'être utile lors d'une bataille.

-Hum je vois… Vous connaissez quelqu'un dans le milieu peut-être ?

-Non, Monsieur. Mais je me suis beaucoup documentée sur le sujet.

Slughorn hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

-Que fait votre père déjà ?

Aidlinn prit le temps de lisser consciencieusement les plis de sa jupe.

-Mon père est investisseur financier.

Le professeur arrangea les papiers devant lui tout en grognant un assentiment. Il sortit ce qui semblait être un bulletin de notes et le parcourut du regard.

-Vous êtes une élève sérieuse, miss Rowle, poursuivez vos efforts et je suis sûr que vous pourrez accéder à la carrière que vous souhaitez. J'imagine que vous connaissez les matières à choisir après vos B.U.S.E. ?

-Je dirais Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions…

-Tout à fait, sourit Slughorn. N'oublions pas Métamorphose et je pense qu'il vous serait utile de continuer au moins une de vos options. C'est toujours un avantage non négligeable et je vois que vous avez de bonnes notes.

Aidlinn acquiesça en silence, impatiente que l'entretien se termine.

-Il vous faudra donc obtenir de bonnes notes aux B.U.S.E.. Pour ma part, je n'accepte dans ma classe que les élèves ayant obtenu au moins un _Effort exceptionnel_ à l'examen, mais suivant la demande, je me verrais peut-être contraint de sélectionner les meilleurs… C'est pourquoi je vous conseille d'obtenir un Optimal pour vous garantir une place en Potions l'année prochaine. Vous devriez aussi aller voir vos autres professeurs pour leur demander quelles sont les notes minimales à obtenir afin de pouvoir suivre leurs cours en sixième année.

Aidlinn opina à nouveau. Slughorn lui lança un sourire aimable :

-Avez-vous d'autres choses dont vous voudriez me faire part, miss Rowle ?

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de la jeune fille.

-Je ne crois pas, Monsieur.

-Dans ce cas, tout va bien ? Rien ne vous tracasse ?

Savait-il quelque chose ? Si oui, sur quoi ? Le vol du dossier de Mary ? L'accident d'Evans ? Le sortilège Doloris qu'avait lancé Rosier ? Les affaires de sa famille ? Ou tout cela en même temps ?

Aidlinn s'efforça de sourire.

-Non, Monsieur. Tout va bien.

Slughorn lui sourit de nouveau.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Je vous laisse y aller, miss.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

La porte refermée derrière elle, Aidlinn s'autorisa à respirer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les étranges questions de Slughorn à la fin de l'entretien. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, la jeune Rowle s'aperçut que ce devait déjà être la fin du dîner. Elle résolut malgré tout de faire un détour par la Grande Salle, au cas où. Mais quand elle arriva, en effet, la salle se vidait et il n'y avait plus que des restes de repas. Les elfes ne tarderaient pas à venir tout nettoyer.

Le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla. Elle aurait préféré manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas où se situaient les cuisines - Isaac avait toujours refusé de le lui dire alors que lui-même s'y rendait régulièrement. C'est alors qu'une autre idée lui vint.

Elle emprunta les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'au septième étage. Les élèves regagnaient déjà tous leurs salles communes et certains lui jetèrent des coups d'œil interloqués. Elle s'arrêta finalement dans le couloir désert, face à un mur de pierre d'apparence normale mais dépourvu de tout ornement.

La Salle sur Demande. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas fournir un repas complet ?

Elle réfléchit un moment à la formulation à employer et résolut de passer trois fois devant le mur vierge. Avant qu'elle ait pu passer une seconde fois, des bruits de pas l'alertèrent. Était-ce Apollon Picott ? Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, mais le vieux concierge lui demanderait assurément ce qu'elle faisait là et elle n'avait aucune intention de lui parler de la pièce secrète. Elle chercha frénétiquement du regard un lieu où se cacher. Il n'y en avait pas.

Son inquiétude se mua en surprise quand Evan Rosier apparut à l'angle du couloir, entraînant derrière elle une fille de Serdaigle qui n'était autre, bien sûr, que Délia Abbot. Evan avait un air déterminé sur le visage et sa main serrait trop fortement le poignet de la Serdaigle pour que cela paraisse naturel. Il eut un temps d'arrêt quand il vit la Serpentard en face de lui.

-Aidlinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille était aussi étonnée que lui.

-Et bien, je… Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle aurait dû dire _vous_.

-Evan, je ne comprends pas, intervint Délia d'une voix boudeuse. Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ fait là ?

Rosier ignora la question de sa petite-amie et fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard déviait vers le pan de mur vierge.

-J'en ai besoin.

-Moi aussi, marmonna Aidlinn.

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi les amourettes de Rosier passaient avant ses besoins primaires. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rentrer à nouveau dans cette salle si Evan et Délia l'utilisaient comme lieu de leurs ébats. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la façon de se comporter d'Evan était différent. Il n'avait plus l'air aimablement concerné qu'il prenait toujours avec la Serdaigle. Cette dernière parla à nouveau :

-Evan, où est la surprise que tu m'avais promis ? Je…

-Silencio.

Il réduisit la brune au silence d'un air ennuyé, qui rougit sous la surprise et roula des yeux offensés. Aidlinn n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-J'ai besoin de cette salle.

L'intéressée soupira. Si elle s'opposait à lui, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait ? Au vu de la manière dont il avait traité sa petite-amie, il ne faisait nul doute que ce serait pire pour elle. Abbot, visiblement énervée, commençait à se défendre, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Evan.

-Tu vas te calmer, petite idiote ?

Aidlinn, déroutée par le comportement d'Evan, restait là à les regarder. Délia bougeait de plus en plus, si bien que le Serpentard, sans prévenir, lui asséna une violente claque. La Serdaigle s'immobilisa, visiblement choquée. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux à mesure que l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension prenaient le pas sur l'indignation.

-Evan, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Aidlinn n'en revenait pas. Où était passé le Rosier amoureux de ces derniers mois. Étaient-ils en train de rompre ? Si c'était le cas, c'était d'une bien étrange manière.

-Va-t-en, Aidlinn. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Elle obéit et s'éloigna à pas lents, la torture de Rogue encore trop présente dans sa mémoire. Désormais, il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que Rosier et Délia disparaissaient dans la salle sur demande. Malheureusement pour Aidlinn, le claudiquement caractéristique d'Apollon Picott résonnait cette fois véritablement dans le couloir. La voie n'était pas libre. Elle fit demi-tour en courant, passa devant la Salle sur Demande dont la porte était toujours visible. Elle s'arrêta de justesse à l'angle du couloir. Des voix s'élevaient de ce côté-ci. Des préfets, sans doute ? Ils avaient commencé leur ronde. Elle avait mis plus de temps que prévu à atteindre le septième étage et voilà qu'elle était cernée à cause des caprices de Rosier ! Cependant, il était hors de question de se faire attraper et de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

Aidlinn battit en retraite. Son cœur battait la chamade contre ses côtes. Au milieu du couloir, la porte était encore là. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant d'être découverte. Aidlinn n'hésita plus. Elle fonça vers la porte et la claqua derrière elle à temps.

Elle était dans une pièce de grande taille, faiblement éclairée par des torches. De grands miroirs remplaçaient les murs, donnant une profondeur nouvelle à la salle. Et au milieu de la salle, Délia Abbot hurlait, les yeux révulsés, les doigts agrippés au parquet de la salle.

Evan Rosier était placé au-dessus d'elle, la baguette pointée, plus indifférent que jamais.

* * *

Héhé. ;) J'annonce beaucouuuuuuuup d'Evlinn dans le prochain chapitre ! Il est déjà prêt donc je le posterai très bientôt ! (Fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine je pense.)


	12. Chapitre 11

_Salut :)_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec presque pas de retard, haha. Chapitre un peu difficile à écrire, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à retranscrire la scène comme il faut mais je crois que je ne serai jamais satisfaite alors autant le poster après une énième modification. ^^_

 _Ah oui aussi, je m'excuse d'avance mais le Evlinn tant attendu n'est pas dans ce chapitre là mais celui d'après (enfin y'en a aussi ici mais voilà quoi ;)), j'ai coupé en deux, désolée, ne m'en voulez pas trop. ^^ Mais comme je suis sympa, je mettrai le prochain à la fin du week-end. ;)_

 _Comme ma boîte de messagerie remarche, je vous répondrai en PM pour ceux qui ont un compte. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et tout particulièrement merci pour leurs reviews à **Zod'a** , (Contente que tu aies apprécié le début. :) Oui Lily Evans est la maman de Harry !), **Vlad** (Haha c'est plus court à écrire que Vladimirette ! Je vois que tu es toujours choquée par la torture de la colombe. xD J'avoue Dévan ça sonne vraiment mal, ça doit être pour ça. ;) ), **mimi70** et **SallyWolf** (je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ! Ça me fait plaisir de pas être la seule à aimer Evan le taré haha.) _

_Sinon, je voulais vous rappeler que tout est écrit avec le point de vue d'Aidlinn, donc tout ce qui est décrit n'est pas toujours subjectif, je dis ça, je dis rien. :p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _« L'aboiement des chiens dans la nuit  
Fait songer les âmes qui pleurent,  
Qui frissonnent et qui se meurent,  
À bout de souffrance et d'ennui._

 _Ils ne comprennent pas ce bruit,_  
 _Ceux-là que les chagrins effleurent !_  
 _L'aboiement des chiens dans la nuit_  
 _Fait songer les âmes qui pleurent._

 _Mais, hélas ! quand l'espoir s'enfuit,_  
 _Et que, seuls, les regrets demeurent,_  
 _Quand tous les sentiments nous leurrent,_  
 _Alors on écoute et l'on suit_  
 _L'aboiement des chiens dans la nuit. »_

 _Les Névroses , Maurice Rollinat._

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les cris de Délia qui se tortillait au sol étaient si forts qu'Aidlinn avait peine à croire qu'on ne les entendît pas de l'extérieur de la salle. Evan tourna les yeux vers Aidlinn et les hurlements d'agonie cessèrent. Il pâlit légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de…

-Au secours ! hurla Délia.

Evan lui jeta un regard furieux et se détourna d'Aidlinn pour reporter son attention sur sa victime. Aidlinn, horrifiée, ne savait que faire. Le Serpentard avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas lui.

-Où sont-ils allés ? siffla-t-il. Où se cache _Bones_ ?

Délia, libérée du sortilège, pleurait sur le sol. Une infime part d'Aidlinn éprouvait un certain plaisir à la voir ainsi tremblante et vulnérable. La majeure partie d'elle-même, en revanche, avait envie de fuir cet endroit et de tout oublier.

-J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, Délia. J'ai essayé la manière douce, susurra-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas été très bavarde, du moins sur ce sujet-là. A présent il me faut des _réponses_. Où est Edgar Bones ? Je sais qu'il te l'a dit. _Endoloris._

Evan semblait hors de lui, furieux. Sa main tenant la baguette tremblait tandis que son poing libre s'ouvrait et se fermait compulsivement. Le supplice reprit. La Serdaigle se cabra sur le sol, s'agita encore et encore sans pouvoir échapper à l'horrible douleur pendant d'affreuses secondes. La gorge nouée, Aidlinn était incapable de bouger ou de parler. Les jambes tremblantes, elle restait appuyée au chambranle de la porte. Devait-elle fuir et aller chercher de l'aide ? Mais qui appeler ? Isaac ? Rodolphus ? Un enseignant ? Ou pire, _Dumbledore_? Non, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Rosier. Déjà, la Serdaigle capitulait.

-A Carlisle. Il… Il est à Carlisle, dans le Cumbria. 3, Reed Street.

Sa voix se transforma en sanglots.

-Evan, pourquoi tu…

-Tais-toi.

Aucun sort, sinon la peur, ne força Délia à fermer la bouche, mais elle le fit. Rosier se mit à faire les cent pas, expirant bruyamment. L'affreux silence qui s'était installé était plus terrifiant encore. Aidlinn avait peur qu'un son suffise à faire sortir Evan de ses gonds pour de bon. Le garçon continua de marcher sans faire attention aux deux filles, qui, de toute façon, n'osaient pas faire un seul geste. Finalement, il revint vers Délia et se pencha vers elle.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile.

Et pointant sa baguette sur elle, il murmura :

-Oubliettes.

Délia cligna des yeux, étonnée.

-E... Evan ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et elle ?

-C'est fini entre nous, Délia.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Rosier regardait son ancienne petite-amie d'un air détaché, à peine faussement peiné.

-Pardon ? Mais Evan, je…

-Tu as bien entendu.

Délia, encore hébétée, ne réagit pas. Ses yeux se baignèrent de nouvelles larmes. Rosier la foudroya du regard.

-Ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

La Serdaigle, au prix d'un grand effort, retint un sanglot. Aidlinn ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer ce que la pauvre fille devait ressentir en ce moment. Si sa mémoire avait été effacée, elle devait encore ressentir un certain bouleversement intérieur dû à l'intense douleur qu'elle venait de subir.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu' _elle_ est là ?

La Serdaigle tourna des yeux méfiants vers Aidlinn qui se mit à rougir.

-Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je t'assure, intervint Evan d'un air indifférent.

Délia, complètement perdue, se releva.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra le garçon.

Il avait à peine bougé sa baguette mais la pauvre fille se tourna vers la porte.

-Je… Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. A plus tard.

-C'est ça.

Elle se leva d'elle-même, les joues trempées de larmes, et se dirigea vers la sortie, fermant la porte derrière elle. Aidlinn, qui avait juste eu le temps de se décaler pour la laisser passer, était sans voix. Un moment s'écoula pendant lequel Evan, toujours accroupi, fixa le parquet d'un air absent. Il finit par se redresser et se tourna vers la jeune Rowle d'un air menaçant.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir ta langue ou il faut que je te jette un sort d'oubli, à toi aussi ?

Aidlinn, sous le choc, ne répondit rien. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Rosier ? Il venait de lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur une fille innocente. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rogue. Ce dernier était au courant des règles à respecter. Délia n'avait rien fait. Délia était une sang-pur. Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement.

Et s'il l'attaquait, là, tout de suite ? Et s'il avait réellement basculé dans la folie ?

-Aidlinn.

La voix presque conciliante de Rosier la figea sur place. Il s'était rapproché et n'était plus qu'à trois pas.

-Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit. En voyant son hésitation, le visage du Serpentard se durcit.

-Tu me prends pour un fou ? Un sadique ? Tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir ?

Aidlinn se contenta de le fixer alors que la fureur du jeune homme grandissait de façon alarmante. Il se remit à arpenter la pièce. Elle n'était même plus très sûre qu'il s'adressait à elle.

-J'avais besoin de ces informations ! Ça fait des semaines que je lui cours après et elle n'est pas foutue de me donner une adresse de son plein gré.

Tout à coup, il se mit à rire.

-Je crois bien que j'ai déconné.

Il se tut un moment, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa fureur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

 _Mais était-elle réellement partie ?_

-Mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu comprends ?

Il se répétait. Était-ce un signe de folie ?

-Il me fallait ces réponses, Aidlinn. _Il_ les voulait.

-C'est _Lui_ qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? demanda finalement la jeune Rowle d'une voix tremblante.

-Plus ou moins.

Aidlinn était complètement perdue. Evan sourit légèrement, un air hagard sur le visage.

-Cette idiote a un jour mentionné le nom d'Edgar Bones dans un couloir. Il était tard, bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que quelqu'un l'entendrait… En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache…

Aidlinn allait exploser.

-Qu'elle sache quoi, Evan ?

Il la considéra un instant sans rien dire, comme se rappelant de sa présence.

-Qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du phénix. Je me souvenais avoir entendu son nom à une réunion. Il est marié à sa sœur.

Il fit une pause, soupira.

-Je pensais vraiment qu'elle me le dirait sans que j'ai à user de sortilèges si près de Dumbledore. Tant pis. Si cette information se révèle juste, j'acquerrai une place de choix auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aidlinn n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Si elle saisissait la logique des derniers évènements, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé, se retenant visiblement de recommencer à marcher de long en large. Aidlinn pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état de fébrilité. Était-ce le remord ? Ou la violence du sort l'avait-elle finalement ébranlé ? Les mots claquèrent avec brutalité :

-Rien. Ça ne te regarde pas, pour l'instant en tout cas. Oublie que je t'en ai parlé, veux-tu ?

Elle ne voulait pas rester sur cela. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-Alors… Tu t'es servi de Délia pendant tout ce temps ?

Cela lui semblait tellement invraisemblable, tellement fou. Avait-il jamais aimé Délia ? Il lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Aidlinn détourna les yeux, gênée. Évidemment.

-Ce Edgar Bones… Pourquoi le cherche-t _-Il_ ?

Evan haussa les épaules, comme si la question était sans importance.

-Pour le tuer, quoi d'autre ? Peut-être pour avoir des informations, je ne sais pas. Les deux se rejoignent. Avec un peu de chance, c'est moi qui le _Lui_ apporterai.

Ils sortirent en silence et Evan entraîna Aidlinn à travers plusieurs passages secrets. La jeune fille avait les pensées trop embrouillées pour émettre une quelconque objection.

 _N'est-il pas complètement fou ?_ s'interrogeait avec angoisse une voix dans sa tête.

 _C'est un mangemort. À quoi t'attendais-tu ?_ répondait une autre.

 _Il n'a jamais réellement aimé Délia_ , s'enthousiasmait une troisième.

 _C'est un vile manipulateur prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins_ , disait une autre.

 _Qui sait s'il ne se joue pas de toi en permanence ?_

 _Taisez-vous_ , répondait Aildinn.

Evan ne l'utiliserait jamais de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient alliés, après tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de leur salle commune mais au lieu de prononcer le mot de passe, Rosier se retourna vers elle, s'adossant au mur glacé. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient intensément. Il était si près...

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour garder le secret ?

-Je…

Voyant son hésitation, il se rembrunit :

-Ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre nous, tu ne l'oublies pas j'espère ? Les Abbot se sont positionnés aux côtés des Sang-de-bourbe. Il est temps qu'ils en subissent les conséquences.

Dans le couloir peu éclairé, Rosier braquait sur elle un lourd regard d'obsidienne. Avait-elle le choix ?

-Je ne dirai rien, lui assura Aidlinn.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le trahir, même si elle l'avait voulu.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire éclatant dans l'obscurité et s'écarta prestement, lui laissant le champ libre pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

-Je devrais aller m'assurer qu'Abbot ne fais pas de bêtise... Elle avait l'air toute retournée, la pauvre.

Aidlinn l'entendit rire méchamment, tandis que sa haute silhouette s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

oOo

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Aidlinn tâcha de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle mangea normalement, bien qu'elle soit sans appétit. Autour d'elle, les conversations s'élevaient en sourdine sans jamais transpercer son hébétude. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, les cris de Délia résonnant en boucle dans son esprit. Pourtant la Serdaigle était assise à la table de sa maison, sans qu'aucune trace de douleur ou de peur ne soit restée sur son visage. Aidlinn se prit à espérer qu'elle avait rêvé.

Mais lorsque Rosier apparut, l'air plus sombre et inquiétant que jamais, ses espoirs furent anéantis. Il adressa à peine un signe de tête à ses camarades avant de se servir un bol de café. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas beaucoup reposé non plus. La jeune Rowle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son profil. Ce n'était plus simplement de l'intérêt ou de la fascination, c'était aussi de la crainte.

Evan aurait pu être arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir usé d'un sortilège impardonnable. Pire, s'il était déjà capable de cette violence au sein de l'école, pourtant surveillée, qu'adviendrait-il une fois dehors ? Était-ce l'entrée chez les mangemorts qui l'avait rendu ainsi ?

Aidlinn avait été déçue par Avery, Mulciber, Sylvia et même par Isaac, son propre frère. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur Evan. Mais elle devait être réaliste. Elle n'était rien qu'une connaissance pour Rosier, pas même une amie. Ils se côtoyaient peu. Comment pouvait-elle être choquée par quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible à ses yeux ?

-Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, remarqua Edern en s'asseyant près d'elle en cours d'Arithmancie.

Un instant, Aidlinn envisagea de tout lui raconter. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Cela serait revenu à faire exploser leur petit groupe d'amis. Lorsque Sylvia, à son tour, lui demanda si elle avait mal dormi lors du deuxième cours de la matinée, Aidlinn se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait mêler la jeune Prewett à cette histoire. L'évidence s'imposa brutalement. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Elle était seule. Et l'unique personne avec laquelle elle aurait pu aborder le sujet était Evan lui-même.

Ce fût alors qu'elle réalisa la confiance que Rosier avait placée en elle. Il ne lui avait pas jeté de sort d'oubli, ne l'avait pas réellement menacée. Il s'était contenté de sa parole et elle avait passé la journée à songer à le trahir, alors qu'ils étaient censés être dans le même camp.

Alors même qu'elle pensait avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Il était temps de choisir son camp. Peut-être avait-elle tord de faire confiance à Rosier. Il avait fait du mal autour de lui, comme Isaac, son père, Edern et les autres. Mais cela faisait partie de la condition de mangemort. Peut-être, en fin de compte, fallait-il lâcher prise. Son propre monde avait toujours été envahi par la violence, sa famille en avait fait sa raison de vivre. Peut-être fallait-il l'accepter et évoluer. Aidlinn n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se rebeller contre son entourage car cela aurait été comme renier ses racines, son identité. Les seuls à lui avoir tendu la main étaient ses amis à Poudlard, ainsi que son frère. Cela ne montrait-il pas qu'ils étaient des gens bons, au fond ? Peut-être pas. Mais ils étaient de son côté à elle et ensemble, rien ne pourrait leur arriver, n'est-ce pas ?


	13. Chapitre 12

_Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci mimi70, Vlad et SallyWolf pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre l'histoire ! :) Bonne lecture ! (Je vous réponds en dessous)._

 _Vlad : Haha je ne dirai rien sur le futur d'Aidlinn, mais pour sa défense, tous les gens qu'elle aime et à qui elle tient sont du côté obscur ! Et sinon, pour Délia, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Evan était un gars si horrible (dommage haha) après tout il n'affiche pas son statut de mangemort en public. (Et heureusement.) On pourrait dire qu'il a le même statut que Malefoy, certains savent qu'il est un peu louche mais comme concrètement on a aucune preuve qu'il ait fait quelque chose de répréhensible bah voilà. ^^ Et comme on est à la première guerre des sorciers, il est encore moins inquiété, on sait juste qu'il a des idées plus arrêtées que d'autres sur les nés-moldus. Voilà j'espère avoir expliqué correctement le comportement de Délia. :) (Puis j'avoue que comme il est beau hein...). Sinon, l'histoire avec Callie se déroulerait après car on y retrouve Rabastan (qui n'est volontairement pas présent dans cette fic' car j'ai d'autres projets pour lui (héhé) et car je lui ai mis un certain écart d'âge avec son frère). Les Wilkes et Avery ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici, tu peux donc considérer qu'ils ont des cousins ou que c'est une fic dans un monde parallèle. :)_

 _SallyWolf : Hahaha je suis rassurée qu'au moins une personne ait apprécié la torture de Délia ! :p Sinon ta maman a raison et ça décrit bien la relation Rosier-Délia : même s'il s'est servi d'elle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien apprécié de leurs moments ensemble... ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _« Vous voir est un bonheur je ne l'ai pas complet._

 _Sans doute, c'est encor bien charmant de la sorte !_

 _Je veille, car je sais tout ce qui vous déplaît,_

 _A ce que nul fâcheux ne vienne ouvrir la porte_

 _Sans doute, je vous ai sans doute je vous vois._

 _La pensée est un vin dont les rêveurs sont ivres,_

 _Je le sais mais, pourtant, je veux qu'on songe à moi._

 _Quand vous êtes ainsi tout un soir dans vos livres,_

 _Sans relever la tête et sans me dire un mot,_

 _Une ombre reste au fond de mon cœur qui vous aime_

 _Et, pour que je vous voie entièrement, il faut_

 _Me regarder un peu, de temps en temps, vous-même. »_

 _Les Contemplations_ _, Victor Hugo._

Il régnait une ambiance trop joyeuse pour un lundi. La salle de classe était inondée de soleil et, dans les rayons dorés filtrant à travers les carreaux, flottait un nuage de poussière échappé du plafond et des étagères. Le week-end avait été pluvieux et à la vue du temps clément au-dehors, l'humeur générale s'était allégée. Même le professeur McGonagall, d'habitude sévère, se contentait de passer entre les rangs pour aider les élèves, oubliant de réclamer le silence. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles devaient s'entraîner sur les sortilèges de Disparition mais les travaux pratiques de Métamorphose étaient le moment idéal pour discuter en toute impunité. Aidlinn était assise juste derrière Edern et Mulciber qui s'étaient retournés sur leur chaise. La conversation entre eux s'était orientée sur leurs entretiens respectifs.

-J'ai dit à Slughorn que je voulais être dresseur de trolls de sécurité, rigola Avery.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui passa heureusement inaperçu dans le brouhaha général.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que j'étais un garçon intrépide et que c'était un métier respectable, mais que je pouvais prétendre à une carrière plus ambitieuse.

Aidlinn pouffa à nouveau, imaginant l'expression choquée de Slughorn devant la surprenante révélation de son cinquième année préféré.

-Il m'a dit de revenir le voir quand j'aurai trouvé un métier qui pourrait, je cite, « mettre à profit le large panel de mes capacités », se désola le Serpentard.

-C'est injuste, ronchonna Mulciber. Je lui ai dit que je voulais être laveur de vaisselle au _Chaudron baveur_ et il m'a dit que c'était une option de carrière envisageable.

Edern rit à son tour, de même qu'Aidlinn. Il était évident que Slughorn n'appréciait pas beaucoup Mulciber qui enchaînait, volontairement ou non, les catastrophes en cours de Potions. Ce dernier, s'il n'était pas aussi brillant que Avery, aurait pu prétendre à un métier sans aucun doute plus intéressant.

Sylvia, qui jusque là n'avait pas participé à la discussion, intervint d'une voix irritée :

-Vous feriez mieux de chercher un réel métier au lieu de passer votre temps à raconter des idioties. Dans quelques mois, il sera trop tard.

L'amie d'Aidlinn n'avait jamais apprécié Edern et se contentait généralement de l'ignorer. Le sourire arrogant que lui lança le garçon la contraignit une fois de plus à se reporter à son travail.

-Je pense que je vais retourner lui dire que les trolls sont ma passion, trancha Avery d'une voix joyeuse.

-Il ne te croira jamais, se mit à rire Aidlinn.

-Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. Il ne peut pas me croire, mais s'il essaie de m'en dissuader, il devra discréditer le métier. Or, il se trouve que le père de Bullstrode _est_ dresseur de trolls.

Mulciber se mit à ricaner en pensant à l'élève peu dégourdie de Serpentard. Avery arborait une mimique amusée :

-Et devinez qui est l'ami de la famille de Bullstrode ? Le professeur Beery.

Mr Beery était le professeur de Botanique ainsi que le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle.

-J'ai hâte de voir notre bon vieux Slug étouffer secrètement d'exaspération.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la souris sur son bureau.

En sortant du cours de Métamorphose, Aidlinn croisa Evan. Rien d'original, bien sûr, cela arrivait assez souvent. Cependant, pour la première fois, il vint la voir. La jeune fille était avec Sylvia et Maria. Les deux filles s'interrompirent, les yeux ronds, quand Evan se mit à la hauteur de la jeune Rowle. Un mélange de joie, d'étonnement et de peur électrisa la jeune fille.

-Bien dormi ?

Aidlinn était si surprise qu'elle peina à répondre.

-Hum oui, merci... Et toi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Evan Rosier venait _prendre de ses nouvelles_. Il haussa les épaules et arrêta Aidlinn d'un geste :

-Tu as quoi comme cours ?

-Étude des runes.

-Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas.

Rosier jeta un coup d'œil impatient à Sylvia et Maria, qui finirent par partir devant, comme elles se rendaient en cours de Musique. Aidlinn se devait d'objecter :

-Mais…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peeves jette des ballons de baudruche sur les élèves au bout de ce couloir. À toi de voir.

Elle aurait dû rappeler ses deux amies pour les prévenir, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Aidlinn le suivit alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la direction opposée, lui faisant prendre un passage dérobé dont elle ignorait l'existence. Ils grimpèrent un escalier tortueux, poussèrent un pan de mur dissimulé derrière une grande statue représentant un griffon et se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir bondé. D'autres élèves, tous trempés, leur jetèrent des regards envieux. Alors qu'ils prenaient un second escalier, Aidlinn, un peu essoufflée, demanda :

-Tu n'as pas cours ?

La première sonnerie avait déjà retenti. Il allait être en retard s'il tenait tant que ça à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle.

-Normalement, si. Défense contre les forces du mal.

Il s'arrêta et lui offrit un sourire ironique.

-Je crois que je peux me permettre de manquer une ou deux séances.

Aidlinn était incapable de prendre la décision de repartir. Elle s'était arrêtée trop près de lui et, dans la pénombre du petit escalier, elle entendait avec une acuité nouvelle le souffle d'Evan.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux aller à ton cours ?

Aidlinn l'écouta rire doucement. C'était un son doux et grave, rassurant. Elle hésita. Elle aurait préféré rester avec lui, évidemment, mais elle se rappela Délia Abbott. Elle se souvint de la voix glaciale de Rosier et de son air trop indifférent. La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

-Hum oui.

Evan demeura immobile encore quelques secondes puis se remit à rire :

-Très bien.

Et il l'accompagna jusqu'au bout du couloir, où se trouvait la classe du professeur Babbling. Ils arrivèrent alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentissait. Les élèves rentraient déjà en classe.

-Merci, fit Aidlinn en se tournant vers Rosier.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et son cœur fit un bond.

-Tu devrais y aller, avant de changer d'avis, fit le sixième année en désignant la salle.

Après un dernier regard, il tourna les talons. Aidlinn l'observa un moment s'enfoncer dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas assuré et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était vraiment.

oOo

Après ce matin-là, Evan se montra _gentil_ avec elle. Cela en était presque suspect, bien sûr. Aidlinn tenta d'abord de l'éviter. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se rapprocher de lui après l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande. Mais il réduisait toujours ses efforts à néant, surgissant quand elle ne s'y attendait pas, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite. La situation semblait l'amuser et sa bonne humeur était communicative. En quelques jours, la torture de Délia n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir que la jeune Rowle faisait tout pour oublier.

Evan se mit à venir la voir quand il la croisait au détour d'un couloir. Il lui confiait des petites choses qu'il ne semblait dire à personne d'autre dans le creux de l'oreille, partageait avec elle quelques réflexions qu'il s'était faites. Jamais rien d'important, mais cela la faisait toujours se sentir spéciale. Envolés le malaise et la tristesse causés par Heston. Evan ne faisait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Tout semblait moins difficile quand il était là. Les couleurs devenaient plus vives, les senteurs plus agréables. Son cœur se gonflait d'exaltation et une étrange plénitude la gagnait.

Délia ne semblait se souvenir de rien, sinon qu'Evan l'avait laissée tomber. Elle se morfondait en permanence, lui jetait des regards désespérés. Parfois, lorsqu'elle les voyait ensemble, elle dardait sur Aidlinn un regard venimeux. La jeune Rowle compatissait malgré elle. S'il y avait une chose pire que de ne pas pouvoir être avec Evan Rosier, c'était assurément de le perdre.

En fait, Aidlinn devenait de plus en plus addicte à la présence du garçon à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ni ce qu'il pensait quand il l'observait derrière ses cils noirs. Elle ne savait comment réagir lorsqu'il se montrait gentil ou au contraire distant avec elle. Elle savourait chaque instant en sa compagnie, mais vivait toujours dans la crainte que ce soit le dernier. Parfois, il ne lui adressait aucun regard pendant deux jours et elle était au plus mal, mortifiée, misérable. Puis il revenait, lui lançait un demi-sourire et elle reprenait vie, lui pardonnant sa froideur.

Quelques fois, le soir, quand elle lisait, il s'asseyait en face d'elle –jamais à côté - sans dire un mot. Lui-même lisait peu, son esprit semblait en constante agitation et pour Aidlinn, il était évident qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur une occupation aussi paisible, aussi _normale_. Il contemplait alors les flammes et y faisait apparaître des formes diverses au gré de son imagination. Aidlinn reposait son livre et regardait dans la cheminée avec un plaisir mêlé de fascination. Un jour, il daigna enfin lui expliquer comment il s'y prenait.

-Je ne connais pas de formule magique appropriée. Je fixe les flammes, je sens la magie affluer dans mon poignet, passer dans la baguette et je me contente de moduler le flux selon mes envies.

Il s'exécuta et au milieu du foyer surgit un dragon étirant son long cou. Il crachait des petites flammes vertes à intervalles réguliers. Alors que l'émeraude du foyer se reflétait dans ses prunelles et projetait des ombres sur sa mâchoire, Aidlinn ne pouvait que le comparer à un démon. Son propre démon. Il avait fait de mauvaises choses, se préparait à en faire de pires encore. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien près de lui ?

Elle essaya, elle aussi, mais le feu ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir.

-Entraîne-toi, lui conseillait-il quand le soir, elle tentait en vain de changer les flammes en oiseaux.

Et elle essayait encore et encore. Parfois des formes semblaient se détacher, mais disparaissaient presque aussitôt.

-C'est une question de volonté et de confiance, répétait-il.

Un jour qu'Aidlinn était assise à la bibliothèque, Rosier la rejoignit. Elle travaillait sur un devoir particulièrement ardu d'études des runes, tentant de traduire le texte grâce à son manuel et à un dictionnaire quand il s'avança vers elle, ignorant les regards des élèves posés sur lui. L'autorité naturelle de Rosier avait toujours fasciné la jeune fille, peut-être car elle-même s'en sentait totalement dépourvue. Quoiqu'il en soit, il attirait l'attention où qu'il aille, en bien ou en mal et, s'il s'en rendait compte, y semblait totalement indifférent, comme si cela lui était dû. Pour Aidlinn, Evan ressemblait à un prince noir déambulant dans sa province. C'était dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il rejetait toute forme d'adoration de la part des autres et qu'il se tournait simplement vers elle, que la jeune fille ressentait cette exaltation indicible, ce sentiment de triomphe fébrile et cette douceur maladroite qui la faisaient se sentir incroyablement vivante.

Evan la salua d'un sourire et regarda par-dessus son épaule, se postant à ses côtés. Son parfum masculin vint lui titiller les narines, associé à une odeur de fumée. Pourtant Aidlinn ne l'avait jamais vu toucher à un cigare ou une cigarette. Le connaissait-elle si mal ?

-Les runes… Intéressant. Tu penses que cela te sera utile ?

C'était une réelle question. Il se contentait d'observer, lui laissant le choix des réponses. Aidlinn, cependant, l'avait assez côtoyé pour savoir qu'il utilisait ce même ton léger et détaché lorsqu'il ne voyait qu'une seule option.

-Non, avoua Aidlinn.

Il rit doucement en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle. Le son profond montait de son torse et résonnait agréablement aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui sera utile, après Poudlard ? reprit-elle d'un air triste. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions travailler.

Elle balaya d'un geste las de la main la grande pièce confortable, ses étagères de bois garnies de livres, ses tables de travail pour la plupart vides, les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc. C'était horrible de faire semblant de réfléchir à un avenir, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà le sien depuis la naissance. Et le pire était que seule la mort de sa mère, la personne en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance, avait pu lui offrir une possibilité un peu plus enviable : celle de se battre au lieu de rester en arrière.

-Parle pour toi, dit Rosier en haussant un sourcil.

Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud chatouille sa joue.

-Mangemort n'est pas un travail à plein temps, que je sache.

Elle se tourna vers Evan, confuse, alors qu'il se reculait déjà.

-Je devrais gérer la fortune de ma famille, expliqua-t-il. Faire les bons investissements, administrer les propriétés. Isaac aussi le fera.

Aidlinn se retint de dire que la fortune des Rosier était bien plus importante que la leur, bien que les Rowle soient encore considérés comme une famille influente.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle stupidement.

-Tu devras aider ton mari, remarqua le Serpentard avec gravité. Cela te concerne aussi.

A cette idée, Aidlinn poussa un grognement.

-Qui dit que je vais me marier ?

-Tu es une fille, qui plus est issue d'une prestigieuse lignée sang-pur, constata simplement Evan.

-Mon père n'en a jamais parlé. Je pourrais bien _vous_ rejoindre, comme Isaac.

Evan rit de nouveau et cette fois, le son irrita la jeune fille. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

-Non, tu te marieras. Ces choses-là sont trop dangereuses pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ? Je suis tout aussi capable que Mulciber, il a de moins bonnes notes que moi…

Le sourire triste d'Evan l'interrompit.

-Ce n'est pas une question de capacité. C'est une question de force.

Il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et son regard se fit grave.

-Tu ne survivrais pas, au milieu d' _eux_.

Aidlinn voulait protester, dire qu'elle en était capable, qu'elle supportait déjà les folies d'Avery. Mais elle fixait l'expression troublée et lointaine de Rosier.

- _Il_ n'est pas gentil, Aidlinn. _Il_ n'est pas miséricordieux. _Il_ est grand, puissant, _terrible_. _Il_ te briserait comme on casse une brindille.

La jeune fille frémit à cette image. Evan _Le_ redoutait, lui qui n'avait peur de rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il être si terrifiant ?

Le garçon avait lâché sa mèche blonde et dans une immobilité totale, avait perdu son regard par l'une des grandes fenêtres où apparaissait le ciel gris.

Il y avait plus important en cet instant : Evan avait-il _peur pour elle_ ?

* * *

Alors, alors ? ;)


	14. Chapitre 13

_Salut !  
_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci mimi70, SallyWolf et Vlad de suivre encore cette histoire, sans vous je ne sais pas si je continuerai ! ^^  
_

 _En tout cas, si vous vous méfiez d'Evan, moi je le défends, il a le droit de réaliser qu'Aidlinn est l'amour de sa vie. (keur keur). Hahaha okay c'est peut-être un petit peu louche._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _« Ne le tourmentez pas, il souffre. Il est celui_

 _Sur qui, jusqu'à ce jour, pas un rayon n'a lui_

 _(…)_

 _Songez qu'il saigne, hélas ! sous ses pauvres habits._

 _L'herbe que mord la dent cruelle des brebis,_

 _C'est lui vous riez, vous, et vous lui rongez l'âme._

 _Songez qu'il agonise, amer, sans air , sans flamme_

 _Que sa colère dit : Plaignez-moi que ses pleurs_

 _Ne peuvent pas couler devant vos yeux railleurs !_

 _(…)_

 _Sa pensée, arrachée et froissée, est à vous,_

 _Et, pareille au papier qu'on distribue à tous,_

 _Page blanche d'abord, devient lentement noire. »_

Victor Hugo, _Les Contemplations,_ _« Le Maître d'études. »_

Il était encore tôt et le ciel était plus blanc que bleu. Le temps clair embrassait la verte campagne écossaise avec éclat, signe que le printemps arrivait finalement à Poudlard. L'air tiède entrait dans le château par les fenêtres ouvertes et soufflait la froide humidité du dernier hiver. Tout était silencieux, la plupart des élèves dormaient encore.

Aidlinn avançait seule à pas comptés. Elle avait jeté sa cape sur ses épaules pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale. Elle passa devant la Grande Salle propre et ordonnée. Le petit-déjeuner ne tarderait pas à être servi. Traversant le hall, elle sortit par la haute porte et descendit dans le parc. Le lac, parfaitement plat, brillait sous la lumière éclatante. L'herbe humide de rosée chatouilla les chevilles de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le point d'eau. Il y avait un grand hêtre à mi-chemin sous lequel elle s'assit, son dos se calant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle balaya d'un coup d'œil la plage de galets déserte au bord de l'eau, la forêt plus loin et la cabane du garde-chasse d'où s'échappait une fumée épaisse. Il était réveillé, lui. Aidlinn savait que c'était un demi-géant qui l'habitait. Il était pataud, inélégant et visiblement un peu idiot. C'était en tout cas ce que disait son frère qui l'avait côtoyé durant les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, comme il aidait le professeur Brûlopot. Aidlinn, elle, n'avait jamais étudié les Soins aux créatures magiques. Son père disait que c'était indigne de sa condition.

-Prends plutôt Arithmancie et Etudes des runes, avait-il dit. Voilà des matières nobles.

Elle s'était exécutée. Isaac s'était souvent plaint du dénommé Hagrid pendant ses cinq premières années. Pourtant, quand la jeune fille observait le garde-chasse, elle ne voyait qu'une grosse face avenante et un peu triste, peut-être. Elle se demandait alors ce que cela faisait, de vivre seul près de la forêt, avec des gens qui vous détestaient ou se moquaient de vous. Ne devait-il pas se sentir si _seul_ ? Coincé entre les humains et les géants, l'affection qu'il semblait avoir développé pour toutes les créatures n'était pas anodine. Cela lui permettait, peut-être, de continuer.

Elle aussi, parfois, aurait aimé avoir un animal comme compagnon, mais Gordon Rowle le lui avait toujours interdit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une créature idiote, avait-il grogné la seule fois où elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait avoir un chat. Nous avons déjà les elfes.

Bien sûr, ils avaient deux magnifiques hiboux Grand-Duc dans leur volière, à la maison. Mais les rapaces n'entraient pas dans les pièces habitées et vivaient leur propre vie. Les seules interactions de la jeune fille avec eux se limitaient à leur attacher une lettre à la patte, lorsqu'elle en avait une à envoyer, ce qui était assez rare.

Aidlinn vit des élèves en tenue de Quidditch rouges et or descendre vers le terrain pour s'entraîner. Il ne restait qu'un match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Les deux maisons avaient eu le dessus sur Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et les deux équipes étaient presque à égalité de points, Gryffondor aillant une légère avance. Il ne restait q'une semaine avant la confrontation et l'ambiance s'alourdissait déjà.

Aidlinn se releva et remonta au château. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Elle avait voulu passer un peu de temps seule, s'éloigner de l'atmosphère anxieuse causée par l'imminence des examens.

La Grande Salle était désormais agitée et des élèves entraient, encore baillant. Le couvert avait été mis et d'appétissants mets attendaient d'être consommés sur les quatre tables. Au fond se trouvaient les places réservée aux professeurs, mais de nombreuses chaises étaient encore vides. Le fauteuil central, en revanche, était occupée par le directeur. Aidlinn frémit lorsqu'elle pensa sentir le regard de Dumbledore sur elle et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

 _Il ne t'a même pas remarquée, arrête de t'inquiéter,_ se dit-elle. Néanmoins, elle s'efforça de bloquer son esprit, se remémorant les techniques d'occlumancie que lui avait enseignées son père, quelques années auparavant. Hélas, elle n'avait jamais été très douée.

 _Bloque ton esprit._

Elle s'assit entre Avery et Wilkes. Le deuxième bavardait joyeusement du match à venir.

-Potter est un bon attrapeur, bien sûr, mais Isaac a plus d'expérience. Pour moi, ça ne laisse aucun doute.

Mulciber et Williams, en face, abordaient des moues dubitatives. Aidlinn fronça les sourcils. Ils ne croyaient pas en Isaac ? Son frère était pourtant un bon attrapeur, lui aussi. Peut-être plus grand et donc plus lourd que Potter, mais tout ne se jouait pas sur le poids. Il y avait l'agilité, la ruse, la vue, l'aisance sur son balai… La jeune Rowle voulait croire en les possibilités de son frère. L'année dernière, il avait perdu de justesse devant Potter, n'ayant aperçu le vif d'or que trop tard. Cette année, tout était permis. Le garçon n'avait pas failli une seule fois à son poste, attrapant la petite balle dorée lors des deux rencontres.

-Il faudra se méfier de Jones, aussi.

-Aidlinn pourrait l'empoisonner en cours de Potions, sourit Avery.

-C'est mon binôme en cours, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir à Wilkes, visiblement interloqué.

Richard Jones, poursuiveur prometteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, était trop intelligent pour se laisser aller à manger quelque chose que lui offrirait un Serpentard juste avant le match opposant leurs deux maisons.

-Si on gagne la Coupe, la tête d'Heston va encore enfler, se mit à rire Wilkes.

Aidlinn se retint de grogner. Cependant, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi est-ce lui, le capitaine ?

Heston n'avait que peu d'autorité sur ses camarades, à part peut-être sur Williams. Les joueurs n'en faisaient en général qu'à leur tête. Le pire était Rosier, qui prenait un malin plaisir à changer les horaires d'entraînement ou à donner des ordres contraires à Avery et aux autres. C'était ce qui avait éloigné Serpentard de la Coupe de Quidditch ces dernières années. Il n'y avait pas de cohésion, pas d'esprit d'équipe, juste du talent à l'état brut et une fougue mal canalisée.

-Greengrass s'entendait bien avec lui, répondit Andrew avec un haussement d'épaules. Personne ne s'y est opposé.

Greengrass avait quitté Poudlard mais il avait été un capitaine admiré. Bon joueur, sang-pur, les Serpentards s'étaient volontiers pliés sous son autorité. Même Rosier, qui détestait obéir à quelqu'un, avait rongé son frein en sa présence.

-Evan aurait pu, tenta Aidlinn, malgré elle.

Andrew se mit à rire, échangeant un regard avec Avery.

-Quoi ?

-Evan est trop égoïste pour se soucier d'une équipe.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment. Elle avait du mal à trouver des défauts au sixième année. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était indépendant. Elle se remémora toutes les séances d'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande où il n'était pas venu, les jours où il ne lui adressait pas même un « Bonjour » et surtout son projet secret de capturer à lui seul Edgar Bones afin d'obtenir l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, pas même aux autres Serpentards, non pas parce qu'il avait peur que cela remonte aux oreilles des professeurs, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager la gloire, réalisait désormais Aidlinn. Pourtant, ne semblait-il pas se soucier de leur sécurité ?

A cet instant, Rosier apparut dans la Salle, marchant d'un pas sûr jusqu'à eux. Il s'installa à côté de Mulciber et les salua. La jeune fille l'observa se servir un verre de jus de fruits, ignorant les regards posés sur lui. Les autres se remirent à parler.

-Mulciber, tu as fini de réviser l'Histoire de la Magie ? J'ai besoin des notes de Williams, disait Avery.

Aidlinn n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait Evan, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier d'un air ennuyé. Etait-il égoïste ? Pourquoi cela lui importait tant ? N'était-ce pas un défaut comme un autre ? La seule idée qu'il put se ficher d'elle la rendait malade.

 _Pourtant, c'est la vérité, tu n'es rien pour lui_ , se résonnait-elle en vain.

Il dût sentir son regard sur lui car il leva les yeux. Aussitôt elle plongea dans ses yeux bruns. Il devait être dans un de ses mauvais jours, car il tourna la tête d'un air indifférent, laissant la jeune fille plus frustrée que jamais.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage, pour s'entraîner. Aidlinn maîtrisait à présent la base des sortilèges informulés. Elle décida donc de s'entraîner sur les sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition, ce qui constituait la majeure partie de son programme de révision du cours de Métamorphose. Avery et Mulciber vinrent s'entraîner avec elle. Les autres s'exerçaient aux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Rogue était venu, lui aussi. Il se tenait seul dans un coin et pratiquait les sorts informulés en compagnie d'Andrew – le seul sixième année à daigner s'occuper de lui. Evan et Isaac, après avoir longtemps parlé à voix basse, se lancèrent dans un furieux duel, si bien que tout le monde finit par s'arrêter pour les regarder. Les sorts fusaient des baguettes des deux sorciers qui affichaient des sourires mutins. La plupart s'écrasaient contre la pierre sans parvenir à toucher l'un ou l'autre. Evan lança un nouveau sort et Isaac s'envola à l'autre bout de la salle. Avant qu'il n'ait touché le mur, ce qui aurait été à coup sûr très douloureux pour lui, Rosier avait levé sa baguette et Isaac s'était immobilisé en douceur, avant de redescendre doucement. Aussitôt Isaac lança un contre-sort et des cordes surgirent de toute part pour ligoter son adversaire. Pendant un moment il sembla que le duel était fini, mais sans dire un mot, Evan se libéra et lança un sort de stupéfixion sur Isaac qui, non préparé à ce revers, ne pût l'éviter. Il tomba à la renverse.

Evan vint le relever et ils se mirent à rire, mais Aidlinn n'aimait pas le sourire en coin de Rosier, pas plus que la lueur qui habitait maintenant ses prunelles _. Il savait qu'il pouvait le battre._ Les autres vinrent les féliciter, mais les deux haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient utilisés que des sorts inoffensifs, après tout.

-Pas trop déçue que j'ai battu ton cher frère, Aidlinn ?

Le visage d'Evan était plus sérieux que ne l'aurait laissé supposer son ton léger. Mais seule elle pouvait le voir, comme il s'était tourné vers elle. Et au regard froid qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait deviné l'importance de ce duel pour lui. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il était le meilleur, comme toujours. Et il voulait qu'elle s'inclinât aussi. Les autres, derrière Rosier, attendaient sa réponse ; elle tâcha de faire bonne figure :

-Non, je suis sûre qu'Isaac te battra la prochaine fois.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire supérieur. Tous deux savaient que c'était faux.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, rentrant par groupes à la salle commune pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils avaient raté le déjeuner, ce qui était déjà assez imprudent. Aidlinn s'arrangea pour rentrer avec son frère. Alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans le couloir, la jeune fille cherchait désespérément un moyen d'aborder le sujet Evan. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait vu le calcul froid dans ses yeux. Après l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande, il lui avait de nouveau sciemment montré cette face de lui et elle avait eu peur. Rosier lui faisait désormais l'effet d'un loup au milieu des brebis, prêt à tous les dévorer. Elle aurait voulu mettre en garde son frère, lui dire de ne pas faire confiance à Evan, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à trahir Rosier. C'était comme s'il lui avait montré son secret en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il avait raison. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Et puis, ils étaient dans le même camp. A force de fantasmer sur Rosier, n'allait-elle pas imaginer des choses ? Ne se faisait-elle pas des idées ?

oOo

Ce fut le lendemain qu'Aidlinn les aperçus ensemble. Il était tard et elle sortait de la bibliothèque après une soirée de révision seule. Une migraine lui vrillait le crâne et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à s'allonger sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas pris le chemin habituel, restant un peu plus longtemps dans les étages afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une discussion.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une furie rousse surgit d'une salle de classe, manquant de la bousculer. Elle cria quelque chose qu'Aidlinn ne comprit pas, toute son attention étant accaparée par la seconde personne s'étant immobilisée sur le seuil de la pièce.

Severus Rogue.

Il était pâle comme la mort alors que ses yeux noirs s'écarquillaient en la fixant. Aidlinn aussi s'arrêta, choquée. Lily Evans était déjà loin quand Aidlinn articula finalement :

-Severus, que… Tu es fou ?

Il la tira à l'intérieur de la salle et claqua la porte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclara-t-il fermement.

Mais l'aplomb lui manquait et ses lèvres commençaient à trembler.

-Je pense que si, justement.

Aidlinn était calme mais tout en elle se mélangeait. Pourquoi Rogue prenait-il autant de risque ? Elle-même…

-Que faisais-tu avec elle ? reprit-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Peut-être n'en savait-il rien lui-même.

-Si Evan l'apprend…

L'assurance de Rogue s'envola et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il lui agrippa la manche :

-Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Aidlinn ne savait pas quoi répondre devant le ton suppliant de son camarade. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire.

-C'est contraire à nos valeurs et tu le sais ! L'avertissement d'Evan ne t'a pas suffi ?

La colère remplaça la peur et le désespoir sur le visage du garçon.

-Evan, Evan, cracha-t-il. Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche. Tu crois que je ne vois pas comme tu le regardes ? Tu crois que lui-même ne s'en rend pas compte ?

Aidlinn pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Rogue ricana mais n'insista pas. Son air redevint sérieux.

-Promets-moi de ne rien dire. S'il te plaît.

Aidlinn hésitait, tiraillée entre son devoir et son désir.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu supporterais d'être responsable des persécutions que les autres me feraient subir ?

Elle ne se laisserait pas influencer ainsi.

-Et le Seigneur des ténèbres dans tout ça ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, marmonna Rogue.

-Je ne dirai rien à condition que tu ne la vois plus.

Severus fit une pause, la jaugeant du regard.

-D'accord.

Aidlinn se doutait qu'il mentait. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rester en-dehors de cette histoire.

* * *

 _Et oui le poème était pour Rogue. Alors, Aidlinn va-t-elle garder le secret ? ;) Et Rogue tiendra-t-il sa promesse ? (Pas trop de suspense de ce côté-là ! ^^). Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine !_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _« Hélas ! j'ai eu dans ma vie assez d'amis, d'excellents, fidèles et très chers amis, pour savoir que l'amitié humaine n'est le plus souvent que la culture d'une domination ou l'exploitation usuraire d'un intérêt, d'une candeur, d'une confiance. »_

 _Octave Mirbeau_

-Allez on reprend, Edern. Donne-moi les ingrédients du philtre de paix.

Avery détourna le regard de la grande fenêtre d'un air ennuyé. Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors et Aidlinn ne pouvait que comprendre l'irritation de son ami. Elle l'avait traîné à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs B.U.S.E. qui commençaient dans un peu moins de deux semaines.

-Facile, intervint Mulciber.

-Surtout quand on a la réponse devant soi, siffla Edern.

Étudier le rendait irritable. Il se reprit néanmoins de lui-même.

-Poudre de pierre de lune et sirop d'ellébore.

-Et son utilisation ?

Avery eut un sourire ironique :

-Faire la paix ?

-Edern…

-Calmer l'anxiété et réduire l'agitation du patient.

Aidlinn hocha la tête, tourna la page :

-Effets secondaires ?

-Si la potion est mal dosée, elle peut plonger son buveur dans un sommeil profond et même parfois irréversible.

-Bien.

Edern s'étira.

-Bon j'ai répondu correctement à quinze questions d'affilée. Il est temps d'honorer ton pari, Aidlinn.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas révisé, protesta la jeune Rowle, angoissée à l'idée de jouer au Quidditch.

-C'est le cas, je n'ai pas révisé le cours de Potions _cette semaine_.

-C'est de la triche.

-Tu te dégonfles, peut-être ? sourit Edern.

-On dirait bien qu'elle a peur, renchérit Mulciber.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

Les trois camarades rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

-Le premier arrivé au terrain ! cria Mulciber.

Aussitôt il s'élança en courant dans les escaliers, suivi d'Edern. Aidlinn leva les yeux au ciel mais commença à dévaler les marches à son tour. Elle n'osait pas aller aussi vite qu'eux, de peur de tomber. Le temps était délicieusement chaud et de nombreux élèves s'étaient installés dans la cour ou près du lac pour réviser. Les trois Serpentard foncèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch désert. Les longues jambes d'Avery lui permirent rapidement de dépasser Mulciber et une fois arrivé, il leva les bras en signe de victoire, tandis que ses deux amis le rejoignaient, essoufflés.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans les gradins tandis qu'Edern partait chercher des balais volants. Aidlinn jeta un coup d'œil aux anneaux situés aux deux extrémités du terrain. Ils paraissaient si hauts...

-La remise était ouverte ? demanda Mulciber avec étonnement quand il revint les mains pleines.

-Bien sûr que non.

Edern agita sa baguette d'un air entendu. Aidlinn, se maudissant d'avoir accepté ce pari stupide, prit un des balais au hasard, prête à l'enfourcher, mais Avery le lui en tendit un autre.

-Prends plutôt le mien.

Elle saisit le manche en bois orné d'une écriture en or indiquant «Nimbus 1000 » et décolla. L'air s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, assaillit son visage, emplit ses narines et sécha ses yeux alors qu'elle prenait de l'altitude. Sa crainte diminua un peu tandis que le balai s'éloignait du sol avec douceur. Avec une légère appréhension, elle freina et regarda en-dessous d'elle. Elle devait se situer à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Edern et Mulciber la rejoignirent. Avery tenait un Souafle sous le bras.

-Attrape.

Aidlinn saisit la grosse balle rouge de justesse, manquant de tomber. Prenant quelques instants pour se stabiliser, elle évalua rapidement la distance qui la séparait des trois grands anneaux faisant office de buts. 40 mètres. Inspirant un grand coup, elle accéléra, passant entre ses deux amis qui poussèrent des exclamations indignées. Le Nimbus 1000 fila avec aisance vers les buts. La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise mais elle savait que sa seule chance de marquer -donc de clouer le bec d'Avery et Mulciber - était d'arriver en premier et de se rapprocher autant que possible des poteaux. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant et sentit le balai fendre l'air de plus en plus vite. Arrivée au plus près des anneaux, elle n'eut qu'à lancer le Souafle dans le cercle du milieu tandis que les garçons arrivaient en protestant.

-Voilà, j'ai tenu le pari, sourit Aidlinn.

-On n'avait pas lancé le match, objecta Mulciber tandis qu'Avery revenait avec le Souafle.

Edern sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice :

-Très bien, j'imagine que je l'ai cherché. On se fait un deux contre un ?

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch. Si, au départ, le pari d'Edern ne lui avait pas plu – elle n'était pas remontée sur un balai depuis plusieurs années et avait misé sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas appris son cours de Potions – elle finit par s'amuser, oubliant sa crainte de chuter. Tantôt Aidlinn faisait équipe avec Avery et Mulciber n'avait alors aucune chance de gagner, tantôt elle et Mulciber devaient essayer de battre Edern et les scores devenaient plus serrés. Lorsque Aidlinn était face aux deux garçons, en revanche, la partie était gagnée d'avance pour eux.

Le ciel s'assombrissait quand, éreintés mais heureux, ils rentrèrent enfin à la salle commune pour poser leurs sacs de cours. En compagnie de ses deux amis, Aidlinn se sentait bien. Edern blagua sur ses compétences discutables au Quidditch et elle en rit avec eux. En cet instant, elle n'était pas obligée de se demander à qui elle devait faire confiance ou comment elle était censée réagir.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Avery regarda fréquemment sa montre. Aidlinn en profita pour le taquiner :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edern ? Tu as peur d'arriver en retard au dîner ?

Il lui fit un sourire, mais au même moment ses yeux bleus fixèrent un élève de Gryffondor posté à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Je vous rejoins.

Il se dirigea vers l'adolescent et Aidlinn, avant de partir avec Mulciber, vit qu'Avery lui glissait quelque chose qu'il sortait de sa poche.

Au dîner, les autres avaient des mines réjouies, eux aussi. Le surlendemain aurait lieu l'ultime match de Quidditch, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Si les joueurs de Gryffondor arboraient des mines concentrées, les vert et argent nageaient avec euphorie dans l'atmosphère chargée de tension. Heston, aux anges, assurait à tous que l'entraînement de la veille au soir s'était déroulé à merveille et que l'équipe était en pleine forme. Étant au centre de toutes les attentions, il rayonnait littéralement. Isaac arborait un air assuré et accueillait les louanges de ses camarades avec des paroles aimables et joyeuses. Même Evan, d'habitude insensible à l'admiration des autres élèves, se laissait aller à sourire aussi. Cela troublait beaucoup Aidlinn, qui préféra se tourner vers Wilkes. Celui-ci était en train de pronostiquer le match à haute voix, prédisant la mort de Potter, la chute de Black et la victoire des Serpentard trois cents à zéro sous les éclats de rire des plus jeunes. Même Rodolphus affichait un certain enthousiasme, lui d'habitude si grave. Il rassurait Williams sur ses talents de joueur. Le garçon, moins enjoué que les autres, se tenait en bout de table. Aidlinn s'était assise en face de lui et vit Mulciber lui donner une claque amicale dans le dos.

-Je sais ce qu'il te faut, déclara Avery à leur camarade avec un sourire rusé.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Edern, songea Rodolphus.

-Au contraire, il a raison, se réjouit Mulciber en se frottant les mains.

Aidlinn, fronçant les sourcils, tenta de se faire entendre :

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Tu verras.

Edern se leva, abandonnant son assiette à moitié pleine, et alla souffler quelque chose à Isaac et Rosier qui approuvèrent avec un sourire. Tandis qu'Avery quittait la table et sortait de la Grande Salle, ils transmirent l'information à Dan Heston. Ce dernier, s'il sembla sceptique, parut se faire à l'idée et se pencha en hâte vers ses camarades de septième année. L'information fit le tour de la table et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de finir de manger puis se levèrent, visiblement excités.

Rodolphus soupira et daigna enfin, avec un certain amusement, expliquer à Aidlinn l'agitation des élèves :

-Edern pense que c'est l'occasion idéale de faire un peu la fête.

En effet, le temps qu'Aidlinn et ses amis rentrent à la salle commune, des élèves avaient installé un poste de radio magique qui diffusait une musique entraînante et Avery revenait chargé de Bièraubeurres et de Whisky pur feu. Quelqu'un ramena des gobelets d'un dortoir et rapidement tout le monde eut un verre plein.

Les joueurs de Quidditch eurent droit au grand canapé et les autres élèves se pressaient autour d'eux, tentant de leur glisser un mot malgré le bruit qui régnait dans la salle. Aidlinn, à l'écart, avala une gorgée du mélange que lui avait concocté Wilkes et retint une grimace quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Sylvia la rejoignit :

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup Edern, mais je reconnais qu'il a eu une bonne idée.

Aidlinn hocha la tête, amusée. Les septième année étaient les plus heureux car c'était pour eux l'occasion de décompresser avant les examens qui les attendaient. Les préfets étant Sylvia et Edern, personne ne vint gâcher la fête. Et même les plus jeunes purent rester, bien que rapidement, ils montèrent se coucher, trop fatigués pour rester. Un garçon invita Sylvia à danser et Aidlinn observa avec un sourire son amie se déhancher dans un coin de la salle commune. La fille Prewett avait récemment cessé de voir Steve, son précédent petit ami et si elle avait refusé d'en discuter, sa camarade se doutait qu'il lui manquait.

Edern passa voir Aidlinn un moment, un verre à la main. Joyeux, il arborait la décontraction insolente de quelqu'un qui a déjà assez bu. C'était l'occasion de lui soutirer des informations.

-Tu en veux une ?

Il avait sorti de sa poche des pilules blanches et en avala une. Aidlinn reconnut la tablette de cachets qu'il avait volée à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'ils avaient dérobé le dossier de Mary McDonald.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Fais-moi confiance. Avec ça, tu vas t'amuser.

Edern glissa deux comprimés dans sa main et docilement, elle les prit avec une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle attendit, anxieuse, que les cachet agissent, mais rien ne se passa.

-Qui es-tu allé voir, tout à l'heure ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, s'adossant au mur.

-Tu verras demain. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise.

Il se tut et regarda leurs camarades s'amuser. Aidlinn se demanda vaguement s'il préparait un mauvais coup mais en apercevant Rosier, ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres sujets. Elle repensa à Délia Abbott dans la Salle sur Demande, à Edgar Bones, à Rogue et à sa promesse. Pourquoi tout devenait-il si compliqué ?

Aidlinn observa à nouveau Edern et son air lointain. Il ne savait rien de tout cela. Comment aurait-il réagi dans le cas contraire ? Elle décida de saisir cette opportunité pour l'interroger :

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Son ami fronça les sourcils, marquant une profonde réflexion :

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aidlinn, déçue, haussa les épaules.

-J'avais entendu mon père en parler, une fois.

Edern se mit à ricaner, soupçonneux :

-Et tu choisis de m'en parler maintenant, alors que je suis déjà trop éméché pour me rappeler de ça demain ? Ce n'est pas très fair-play.

Il n'ajouta rien et elle ne répondit pas. S'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ce devait être une information importante. Il était bien sûr inutile d'en parler à Isaac, son frère ne lui dirait rien.

Edern se retourna subitement vers elle :

-Tu es trop sérieuse, ce soir.

Il la traîna jusqu'à la piste et saisissant ses poignets, la fit bouger sur ce qu'il estimait être le rythme de la musique. Aidlinn finit par pouffer, se sentant ridicule tandis qu'Edern lui lançait :

-Fais un effort sinon je vais être obligé d'aller danser avec Tempel.

Tempel était une fille de quatrième année à l'air morose qui était réputée pour son très mauvais caractère. L'image d'Avery en train de se faire gifler par une Tempel courroucée fit sourire Aidlinn et elle consentit à rester un moment avec lui.

Lorsqu'une heure sonna, la musique rythmait toujours la soirée et quelques personnes dansaient encore. Plusieurs verres avaient été abandonnés sur les tables ou même par terre. L'équipe de Quidditch était toujours assise dans les sofas, ainsi que d'autres sixième et septième années. Plus loin, un groupe de quatrième et cinquième années jouaient aux cartes. Aidlinn aperçut Maria qui riait aux éclats, accrochée au coup d'Adamson, un garçon de leur année. Elle-même s'était assise dans un coin avec Sylvia. Son amie déprimait d'une voix pâteuse :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Steve m'ait lâchée.

La pièce tanguaitlégèrement autour d'Aidlinn, si bien que les lamentations de sa camarade l'atteignaient difficilement.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, tu sais, articula-t-elle avec effort.

Mais son amie poursuivait, ses grands yeux troubles et humides brillant à la lumière des chandeliers :

-Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'il n'y avait plus d'étincelle entre nous. Tu le crois, toi ? Je vais lui en faire voir des _étincelles_.

La jeune Rowle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'était sortie brièvement qu'avec un garçon de Poufsouffle lors de sa quatrième année, mais ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord. Aidlinn, déjà obsédée par Rosier à cette époque, n'avait pas accordé d'importance à l'évènement. A voir Sylvia aussi dépitée, Aidlinn se demanda si elle souhaitait réellement fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre un jour.

-Aidlinn ! appela une voix.

C'était Isaac qui lui faisait signe.

-Viens. Ce garçon n'en vaut pas la peine.

 _En plus, il n'est même pas de sang pur_ , pensa Aidlinn. Non vraiment, plus vite la Prewett oublierait son ancien petit-ami, mieux ce serait. Elle et Sylvia s'approchèrent et s'assirent comme il leur faisait de la place à côté de lui.

-Ah, un peu de présence féminine ! fit Wilkes.

La pertinence de sa réjouissance était quelque peu atténuée par la fille assise sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Aidlinn vit Rosier, qui, indifférent à la scène, crachait la fumée de son cigare. À côté, Rodolphus avait lui aussi un air pensif. C'était le moment de la fête où l'excitation retombait et où les esprits enivrés s'égaraient. Mais Avery, lui, ne semblait pas disposé à laisser les réjouissances s'arrêter là. Ses yeux brillaient de la lueur étrange qu'ils arboraient dans ses mauvais jours et il racontait des blagues à Mulciber et Heston qui se tordaient de rire. Ils étaient ivres.

Isaac resservit un verre aux deux filles. Aidlinn, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, la fatigue et la fumée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Evan, sur le canapé d'en face. Le garçon surprit son regard et la fixa en retour. Ses iris bruns tournoyaient étrangement et Aidlinn ne savait pas si sa vue lui faisait défaut ou si le regard du Serpentard était réellement flou. Ce fut Edern qui interrompit leur échange silencieux :

-Qui est partant pour aller visiter les Gryffondor ?

Des cris joyeux fusèrent. Syvlia fronça les sourcils, songeant sans doute à ses devoirs de préfet.

-Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps.

-Je suis préfet, je me fiche du couvre-feu, ricana Avery. Et je vous escorte tous jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Andrew Wilkes se leva, visiblement enthousiasmé, de même que Mulciber et Isaac. Rodolphus fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu :

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, une fois là-bas ?

-Mettre le bazar, suggéra Mulciber en se frottant les mains.

-Refaire leur décoration ? proposa un dénommé Huggins en revenant avec un pot de peinture verte.

Il était en septième année et bien décidé à marquer son départ. Une de ses camarades – Fuller – hocha la tête.

-C'est entendu, dans ce cas ! Par ici la sortie.

Edern montra du doigt le pan de mur dissimulant la sortie de leur salle commune et les Serpentard sortirent en poussant des cris joyeux. Rodolphus se lança à leur poursuite en marmonnant mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur :

-Ils vont réveiller tout le château… Eh, la préfète ! Viens m'aider à les tenir !

Sylvia courut à la suite de Rodolphus. Dan Heston paraissait hésiter :

-Si l'on se fait prendre…

-Allez, Heston, fais pas ta chochotte, l'encourageait Isaac en lui tapant dans le dos.

Mais Heston finti par reculer :

-Non, sans moi. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez même pas y aller.

-Williams ! appelait Avery. Tu viens avec nous ! Et amène ton copain aussi ! Eh Adamson ! Tu fais quoi ? Viens !

Le garçon de cinquième année secoua la tête et descendit se coucher, suivi par le groupe avec lequel il était resté. Aidlinn s'était levée, chancelante. Elle avait l'esprit bizarrement vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé où était toujours assis Rosier, son cigare entamé à la main. Il lui rendit son regard :

-Tu n'y vas pas ?

-Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente.

-Bien sûr qu'elle vient, déclara Avery, posant un bras autour de l'épaule d'Aidlinn.

La jeune Rowle se contenta d'acquiescer mollement, s'abandonnant contre le torse de son ami. Evan soupira d'un air las :

-Franchement, Edern, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup. Nous avons une chance de gagner les deux coupes, cette année… Et tu vas tout faire foirer.

-Détends-toi… Ne me dis pas que tu accordes de l'importance à la coupe des quatre maisons ?

Le sixième année ricana puis reprit, plus sérieux :

-On aurait eu besoin de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour changer.

Des éclats de voix surexcités retentirent dans le couloir, bientôt étouffés. Les prunelles brunes d'Evan effleurèrent Aidlinn.

-On dirait bien que ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il se leva et Avery claqua dans ses mains, heureux.

-Evan vient avec nous ! clama-t-il en entraînant Aidlinn avec lui.

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Le groupe trépignait d'impatience. Neil Williams, enrôlé de force par Avery, semblait peu désireux de rôder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Avec lui venait son camarade Gavin Hill et les deux se demandaient visiblement dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. Maria Stebbins gloussait aux côtés de Sylvia. Cette dernière avait abandonné Rodolphus qui s'évertuait à faire taire les septième année Huggins et Fuller, complètement soûls.

-Suivez le guide, murmura Avery.

-Comme si on ne savait pas où se situait leur salle commune, ricana Isaac.

En pouffant les Serpentard se mirent en route, s'efforçant d'être discrets bien qu'ils fussent tous sérieusement éméchés. Même Rodolphus n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux. La main de Rosier s'abattit sur l'avant-bras d'Aidlinn alors qu'elle marchait difficilement, appuyée à Avery.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné, Edern ?

-Rien. Laisse-la s'amuser...

-Prenons un raccourci, marmonna alors Evan. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre dans les couloirs.

Il leur fit prendre un escalier tortueux dissimulé derrière un tableau représentant un grand dragon écarlate endormi, puis plusieurs passages dérobés. De nuit, le château résonnait étrangement. Les murs de pierre paraissaient écouter et chaque porte semblait prête à s'ouvrir à la volée. Les portraits ronflaient et marmonnaient à peine quand la lumière projetée par les baguettes des élèves les effleurait. Aidlinn ne savait pas si le trajet était réellement plus rapide ainsi, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et sans Avery pour la soutenir, elle aurait été incapable de suivre le rythme. D'étranges ombres se mouvaient dans les coins de sa vision mais dès qu'elle tournait la tête, elles disparaissaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une dame endormie vêtue d'une large robe rosée.

-Facéties, déclara Rosier.

Aidlinn sentit Edern reculer, bien que, dans l'obscurité, il était peu probable que le portrait pût les distinguer.

-Facéties, répéta plus fort Evan.

-Vous êtes de Gryffondor, vous ? demanda une voix ensommeillée qui devait être celle de la Grosse Dame. En voilà une heure pour rentrer !

Cette fois, le tableau pivota dans un léger grincement. Les Serpentard s'entre-regardèrent, l'esprit embrouillé et penauds, ne croyant pas à leur chance. Le portrait avait dévoilé un passage ovale. Le mur semblait lancer un cri muet. Personne n'osa parler pendant un court instant, tendant l'oreille. Une partie de la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre était visible depuis l'autre côté. Edern, pressant Aidlinn contre lui, s'engagea en premier dans la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Eh oui je sais, j'ai énormément de retard, pardonnez-moi !:( J'ai bloqué sur ce chapitre pendant longtemps... Puis il y a eu les examens etc... Mais le voilà ! :D Je posterai le prochain en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas encore ! (Enfin pour ceux qui seront encore là xD) .

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu et pour leurs reviews à Zo'da (Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque ! J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent, honte à moi !^^), Vlad, mimi70 et SallyWolf (alors il y a du riz au lait au menu aujourd'hui ? :p) .


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre des bandeaux sur les yeux des gens. »_

 _Orson Scott Card -_ _La Voix des morts_

Aidlinn sentit confusément ses pieds s'enfoncer dans une épaisse moquette. Autour d'elle, ses camarades avaient repris leur insouciance et pouffaient en se bousculant. Quand ils furent tous entrés, le portrait se referma derrière eux. Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri étouffé.

-Que quelqu'un fasse de la lumière, marmonna Edern à côté d'elle.

On pouvait deviner le ciel nocturne derrière les hautes fenêtres mais la lune n'était pas visible, si bien qu'il faisait presque entièrement noir. Si Avery la tenait toujours, lui-même ne semblait pas assez alerte pour jeter un sort.

-Lumos maxima.

Une sphère de lumière s'éleva de la baguette de Rodolphus pour s'arrêter près du plafond. Aussitôt, la salle commune de Gryffondor apparut plus clairement et les Serpentard se dispersèrent dans la pièce circulaire, inspectant les lieux.

-C'est plutôt _cosy_ , commenta Wilkes d'un air étonné en tapotant un fauteuil. Mais peut-être un peu trop rouge…

-Moins fort, siffla Rosier.

Andrew lui lança un regard blessé, sûrement étonné que ce soit lui qui fît le rabat-joie.

-C'est parti, on détruit tout ! se réjouit Huggins, indifférent au regard noir d'Evan.

Les élèves renversèrent les fauteuils, arrachèrent les pages d'un manuel qui traînait près de la grande cheminée éteinte. Huggins et Fuller répandirent de la peinture verte sur la moquette rouge et or et sur les murs de pierre.

Isaac, saisissant le pinceau, traça un message en lettres capitales :

« GRYFFONDOR VA PERDRE. »

Avery se mit à rire et, laissant Aidlinn, alla se saisir du pinceau pour écrire :

« SALES SANG-DE-BOURBE »

Aidlinn resta dans un coin, s'adossant au mur, de même que Williams et son ami Hill. Des ombres obscurcissaient sa vision, elle prêtait peu attention au désordre que les autres mettaient. Rodolphus éventrait les coussins d'un coup de baguette magique. Fuller arracha une teinture et se drapa à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que le rouge me va au teint ?

Isaac et Edern continuaient de badigeonner les coins de la salle de peinture verte et Andrew s'était joint à eux. Sylvia, mal à l'aise et dépassée par les évènements, jetait des regards déroutés en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Les septième année s'étaient vautrés dans le canapé encore debout en gloussant. Fuller agitait ses longues jambes pâles au-dessus de l'accoudoir en riant à une blague de son ami.

-Ça suffit, siffla Rosier. Edern, efface ton message.

Il désigna au cinquième année le « SALES SANG-DE-BOURBE » qui brillait dans la lumière des baguettes.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ce que sont MacDonald et Ev…

-Il a raison, efface-le, intervint Isaac.

Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Edern. Avec un soupir, ce dernier opina et recouvrit le tout d'un surplus de pigment vert. Sylvia tira Aidlinn par la manche.

-On devrait y aller.

Maria opina en trépignant et Williams et Hill s'agitèrent impatiemment. Ils semblaient inquiets, l'incursion les ayant visiblement dégrisés. Aidlinn haussa les épaules, insouciante. Elle fixait les étranges vagues colorées qui bougeaient entre les meubles.

-Allez-y, on vous rejoint, fit la voix de Rosier, la sortant à moitié de sa torpeur.

Ils sortirent aussitôt, sans un regard en arrière. Rosier secoua légèrement Aidlinn puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas davantage, se tourna vers Isaac.

-C'est pas vrai, lui aussi ? grogna-t-il. Avery, qu'est-ce que tu leur as tous donné ?

Aidlinn aperçut son frère, immobile un peu plus loin. Il avait fait tomber son pinceau et regardait le plafond. Rosier jeta un regard indécis à Fuller et Huggins, toujours en train de glousser dans le canapé et s'approcha d'Avery.

-Edern, il faut partir maintenant.

Aidlinn le vit repousser Evan, qui résista.

-Attends, tu vois bien qu'on a pas fini. T'es pas drôle.

Il continua de s'acharner sur les coussins en rigolant. Rosier insista.

-Edern, tout le monde s'en va. Avec ou sans toi.

En effet, Huggins et Fuller s'étaient levés et titubaient vers la sortie en se tenant mutuellement. Mulciber s'était assis sur un coussin, un peu pâle. Rodolphus et Andrew n'étaient plus en vue et Isaac était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, visiblement ailleurs.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Evan. Arrête de…

Wilkes débarqua, tout essoufflé.

-Quelqu'un nous a vus ! Un élève !

Edern croisa les bras.

-Qu'ils aillent tous…

-Allez Edern. On a pas le temps, fit Wilkes en le tirant. Mulciber, debout ! Occupe-toi d'Isaac !

Mulciber, obéissant, s'approcha d'Isaac qui resta immobile. Rosier jura alors que l'aîné des Rowle se mettait à marmonner.

-Elle l'a trahi.

-Quoi ? fit Mulciber.

Isaac secoua la tête, les pupilles dilatées.

-Elle l'a trahi.

-Qui ?

-Il délire, fit Rosier.

Exaspéré, il fit jaillir un jet d'eau de sa baguette, le dirigeant droit sur le visage halluciné d'Isaac. Ce dernier recula vivement en criant tandis que Mulciber le traînait alors de la salle.

Les cris avaient arraché Aidlinn à ses réflexions vides de sens. Elle regarda avec effarement Andrew se précipiter vers elle et la tirer hors de la salle commune à la suite des autres. Elle le suivit, passant par le trou dans le mur. Ils foncèrent à toutes jambes dans les couloirs sombres, oubliant d'un commun accord la discrétion. Aidlinn avait l'impression de voler tandis que ses jambes la portaient d'elles-mêmes et que les couloirs tanguaient autour d'eux. Leurs ombres projetées sur les murs les suivaient à toute vitesse. Elle voyait Edern pendre au bras de Rosier, trébuchant sans cesse. Isaac, qui avait repris ses esprits vint l'aider à tirer Avery. Ils finirent par arriver à la salle commune, vide. Dès que le pan de mur se fut refermé, Andrew se tourna vers les autres :

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Tu as vu qui c'était ? demanda Rosier, l'air un peu las.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être Black… Je le tenais presque, il a tourné à l'angle d'un couloir et là…

-Quoi, là ? s'impatienta Isaac.

-Il a disparu !

-Si ce salopard nous dénonce…

Aidlinn n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Andrew l'avait lâchée et elle se retrouva face à Avery. Il se pencha vers elle, lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage :

-Alors, on s'est bien amusé, non ?

Il s'éloigna en rigolant tout seul d'une démarche chancelante. Aidlinn aurait voulu le suivre mais Isaac la retint d'un bras.

-Va te coucher, Aidlinn.

Il avait pris l'air intransigeant du grand-frère et elle obéit sans discuter. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle entendait encore les garçons chuchoter furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandait Wilkes.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Aidlinn fut secouée par Sylvia, qui affichait un air alarmé. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Elle se redressa péniblement, les yeux plissés, alors qu'un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne.

-Dépêche-toi, Slughorn nous a tous convoqués dans la salle commune !

Désormais bien réveillée, la jeune Rowle s'habilla en vitesse, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, la plupart des élèves étaient assis face au directeur de leur maison. Certains étaient assis par terre la tête basse, d'autres se frottaient les yeux en baillant. Huggins et Fuller, la mine fatiguée, étaient avachis dans des fauteuils non loin d'un Heston de mauvaise humeur. Le plus grand canapé était resté libre, étant la place attitrée de Rosier et sa bande. Aidlinn s'y assit mais Sylvia se positionna sur un pouf non loin. Slughorn avait revêtu son complet en tweed du week-end et triturait fébrilement son énorme moustache, dangereusement appuyé contre une petite table de travail.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet vers les places encore libres.

À ce moment-là surgirent Isaac, Evan, Andrew et Rodolphus, la mine encore brouillée par le sommeil. Edern et Mulciber suivaient de près.

-Bien vous voilà messieurs. Installez-vous, dépêchez-vous je vous prie.

Isaac se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur et bientôt le silence se fit. Slughorn prit une inspiration :

-Il s'est passé hier soir un incident regrettable dans la tour des Gryffondor. Leur salle commune a été saccagée par des vandales.

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux glissèrent parmi les élèves. Aidlinn était reconnaissante envers les elfes de maison d'avoir nettoyé et rangé la salle commune pendant la nuit. Elle n'osait imaginer la tête de Slughorn dans le cas contraire.

-Étant donné les circonstances – le match de demain et l'état de la salle – il porte à croire que certains d'entre vous auraient commis ces actes totalement _inacceptables_. Vous avez couvert de honte la maison Serpentard.

Slughorn frémit d'indignation, visiblement choqué.

-Je demande donc aux coupables de se dénoncer immédiatement afin que nous prenions les sanctions qui s'imposent.

Personne ne souffla mot. Aidlinn n'osait même pas se tourner vers ses amis. Elle sentait le regard de Slughorn s'attarder sur Mulciber mais celui-ci demeurait impassible.

-Allons, c'est le moment de faire preuve d'un peu de courage, s'impatienta Slughorn.

Aidlinn vit du coin de l'œil Isaac échanger un sourire avec Rosier.

-Un commentaire, Mr Rowle ?

-Aucun, monsieur.

-Miss Prewett ? Mr Avery ? Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? Je m'en remets à vos qualités de préfets.

Aidlinn se tendit légèrement en voyant Sylvia pâlir. Allait-elle garder le silence ? Avery vint heureusement à son secours :

-Je suis allé me coucher dans les derniers, monsieur et à ma connaissance, tout le monde a rejoint son dortoir.

Edern affichait un air innocent, les sourcils relevés au-dessus de ses yeux bleus où brillait une stupeur feinte à la perfection. Slughorn hocha la tête :

-La Grosse Dame affirme que plusieurs individus ont demandé à entrer tard dans la nuit et qu'ils connaissaient le mot de passe. Alors ?

Aidlinn promena ses yeux sur les élèves en-dessous d'elle. La plupart devaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un parlerait-il ? Elle aperçut Severus Rogue prostré dans un coin, l'œil noir fixé sur Evan.

-Si personne ne se dénonce d'ici ce soir, j'enlève 150 points à Serpentard.

Des murmures mécontents s'élevèrent mais disparurent aussitôt quand le professeur reprit la parole, soufflant d'un air indigné :

-Si cela ne suffit pas à vous décider, le match de demain sera annulé.

Des protestations plus fortes retentirent. Isaac serra les dents et Aidlinn lui donna un coup de coude pour le calmer. Slughorn se redressa et épousseta son veston.

-Je dois dire que je suis profondément déçu. J'espère que les coupables emploieront ce délai pour réfléchir à leur comportement.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Aussitôt des regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers le canapé. Aidlinn se sentit rougir. Heston se leva et pointa un index rageur dans leur direction :

-Vous avez intérêt à aller voir Slughorn ou c'est moi qui le ferai.

Isaac se leva à son tour :

-Tu ne feras rien du tout Heston, à moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde ici te considère comme un poltron.

-Je me fiche bien de ce qu'on peut penser.

-Réfléchis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? intervint Rodolphus. Toute l'équipe y était, sauf toi. Dans tous les cas, le match n'aura pas lieu.

Heston, furieux, se retenait de brandir sa baguette.

-Il faut toujours que vous gâchiez tout ! J'en ai marre de ces conneries !

Et il sortit de la salle commune. Le silence se fit. Rosier se leva et adressa un regard glacial aux élèves rassemblés :

-Que ce soit bien clair, si quelqu'un dit quoi que ce soit, il le regrettera.

Les Serpentard échangèrent des coups d'œil hésitants. Aidlinn vit Rogue se contenir en serrant les poings. Il connaissait la colère d'Evan mieux que personne. Rosier proférait-il des menaces en l'air ou serait-il capable de les mettre à exécution au vu et au su de toute leur maison ?

Le reste de la matinée, Aidlinn et Isaac restèrent avec Sylvia qui semblait rongée par la culpabilité. Le reste de leur maison était assez mitigé. La plupart étaient assez impressionnés et plutôt contents du saccage de la salle commune adverse, mais certains, les partisans d'Heston, arboraient des mines renfrognées. Rogue semblait faire partie de ceux-là et Aidlinn se demandait sérieusement s'il n'envisageait pas de les dénoncer pour se venger de Rosier.

À midi, sur le trajet vers la Grande Salle, Aidlinn glissa un unique mot à l'oreille d'Evan :

-Severus.

Il lui fit un signe d'assentiment et reprit son chemin. Edern s'approcha :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edern provoquât Rogue inutilement. Il faudrait être habile pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce fût et Rosier était bien meilleur qu'Avery à ce jeu. À leur entrée, les Serpentard furent accueillis par des huées de la part des Gryffondor. Cependant, bien vite, les protestations laissèrent place à des cris d'effroi.

-Regardez ! rigola quelqu'un.

D'énormes pustules apparaissaient sur les visages des Gryffondor, qui quittaient la Grande Salle avec empressement sous les rires des Serpentard. Aidlinn ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard à Edern qui rayonnait, visiblement fier de lui. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il se pencha vers elle, soupirant :

-Ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance, ces Gryffondor ! Entre ça et leur salle commune vandalisée…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant de la personne qu'il était allée voir la veille.

L'après-midi, Aidlinn alla à la bibliothèque avec Sylvia, Isaac et Andrew. Ces derniers mettaient un point d'honneur à garder un œil sur la fille Prewett. La jeune Rowle n'en était pas mécontente. Les autres élèves murmuraient sur leur passage et les quelques Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie leur jetaient des regards haineux. Parmi eux, Black et Potter semblaient prêts à les provoquer en duel. Elle était plus rassurée avec ses amis à ses côtés.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais, murmura Sylvia à Aidlinn tandis que les deux garçons allaient reposer leurs livres, à la fin de la journée.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous me surveillez pour ne pas que j'aille tout raconter à Slughorn. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !

Aidlinn marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant que répondre mais elle poursuivit :

-Ce sont toujours eux que tu choisis, mais tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont infréquentables ?

-Tu parles de mon frère, Sylvia, protesta Aidlinn.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as donné Edern, hier soir ?

-Rien, je…

-A d'autres. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à les suivre ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils font, pour _s'amuser_ ? Reviens me voir quand tu auras retrouvé un peu de bon sens.

Aidlinn regarda son amie s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle se demanda tristement quand Sylvia était devenue la plus raisonnable dans leur petit duo. En rentrant, Aidlinn trouva Rogue et Rosier qui discutaient joyeusement du cours de potions dans la salle commune, comme si l'un n'avait jamais torturé l'autre. Isaac et Andrew, plus loin, débattaient sur la manière dont Black avait disparu, la veille au soir.

-Peut-être un sortilège de désillusion ?

-Non, il est trop jeune et c'est un sort compliqué, disait Isaac. Tu es sûr qu'il a disparu ? Tu n'avais pas pris les comprimés d'Edern, par hasard ?

-Non. D'ailleurs, tu es mal placé pour me juger, tu délirais hier soir !

Isaac eut un froncement de sourcils mais ne répondit rien car Slughorn venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Les élèves se rassemblèrent en silence devant lui. N'obtenant pas de dénonciation, il exécuta sa menace.

Au dîner, les Serpentard, moroses, jetèrent des coups d'œil dépités à leur sablier dont le niveau de diamants avait considérablement baissé.

-De toute façon, qui veut encore gagner la Coupe des quatre maisons ? tenta Avery.

Mais à la vue du sablier rouge, largement en tête, il se tut et replongea dans son assiette.

Le match du lendemain annulé, les Gryffondor, qui avaient donc gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, devinrent hystériques. Toute la journée, ils coururent dans le château avec à la main des banderoles aux couleurs de leur maison, huant les Serpentard qu'ils croisaient.

Aidlinn, de même que tous les élèves de sa maison, monta se coucher sans attendre. Il restait les examens de fin d'année à préparer.

oOo

La Grande Salle était étrangement silencieuse. Le cœur battant, Aidlinn observa le petit hibou brun devant elle se transformer en jumelles de théâtre de même couleur. L'inspecteur, un sorcier d'âge moyen à la grande robe grise, hocha la tête et nota quelque chose sur son parchemin. Non loin, la jeune fille vit la chaise de Mulciber disparaître à moitié, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait dans le vide. L'examinatrice qui s'occupait de son ami pinça les lèvres d'un air déçu.

-Ce sera tout, miss Rowle.

Aidlinn le remercia et sortit, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Les examens étaient finis. Son épreuve pratique de métamorphose, le dernier examen qu'elle avait à passer, s'était correctement déroulé. Elle se sentit curieusement démunie, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Mulciber ayant commencé l'épreuve plus tard qu'elle, il ne finirait pas avant de longues minutes.

Elle sortit dans le parc. Il y avait un grand soleil d'été. Quelques élèves révisaient encore pour leur dernières épreuves à l'ombre des arbres ou sur les bancs du jardin fleuri. La nostalgie étreignit durement le cœur d'Aidlinn. Après-demain, elle repartirait par le Poudlard Express. Son frère intégrerait définitivement les Mangemorts et chaque jour, chaque nuit, elle vivrait dans la crainte que lui et ses amis se fissent tuer. Ce n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante pour une si belle journée d'été.

-Lance !

La voix d'Andrew résonna dans l'air sec et Aidlinn aperçut ses amis de sixième année qui jouaient à se lancer un Souafle. Isaac avait jeté la balle rouge à Andrew, qui la rattrapa avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Rodolphus. Lestrange fit alors une passe à Evan, qui envoya le Souafle à Rogue, resté en retrait.

Le garçon hésita alors qu'Andrew gémissait :

-Pause ! Rodolphus m'a détruit le coude.

-Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier en s'écartant.

-Comment s'est passée la métamorphose, Aidlinn ? demanda Rogue en la voyant arriver.

Depuis que Rosier lui avait parlé, il semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Aidlinn s'interrogeait souvent sur ce qu'il lui avait bien pu lui dire.

-Bien, je pense.

Elle s'assit non loin de Severus et les autres s'installèrent à côté d'eux. Andrew, gémissant, se traîna jusqu'à eux.

-Allons, tu exagères, soupira Rodolphus. Je t'ai à peine touché.

-Tu appelles ça « à peine touché » ? Quand tu touches vraiment quelqu'un, tu lui arraches un membre ?

-Tu veux aller voir Chomsky ? demanda Evan avec un sourire.

-Non, ça va déjà mieux, merci.

Andrew lâcha son bras et se redressa avec dignité.

-Edern est en train de réviser ? s'étonna Aidlinn.

Elle savait qu'il devait passer sa dernière épreuve plus tard dans l'après-midi.

-Cela semble peu probable, remarqua Isaac d'un air narquois.

-Justement, le voilà, annonça Rodolphus.

En effet, Edern arrivait vers eux, flanqué de Mulciber. Le premier dépassait d'une tête le second, si bien qu'Avery faisait une enjambée quand son acolyte en faisait deux.

-Ne me demandez pas comment c'était, marmonna Mulciber en s'effondrant dans l'herbe.

-Ne me demandez pas si j'ai révisé, lança joyeusement Avery.

Les autres sourirent. C'était une belle journée. Après les révisions et la surveillance constante dont l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard avait fait l'objet ces derniers temps, ils pouvaient enfin se détendre. Un nuage passa devant le soleil. Les examens étaient terminés, mais pour certains le pire ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _Alors voilà je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse car ça fait DES MOIS que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic. Je suis désoléééée... En tout cas je la continue, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, cette une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews Vlad, Freyja11, Sallywolf, lune patronus (oups désolée pour James, il a changé de poste haha) et lolahg. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous lire ! :)_  
 _Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! (Il est presque prêt !)_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _« Il est malheureux que les gens ne voient que les différences qui les séparent. S'ils regardaient avec plus d'amour, ils discerneraient surtout ce qu'il y a de commun entre eux, et la moitié des problèmes du monde seraient résolus. »_

 _Paulo Coelho_

Et l'année se termina. Aidlinn, avec un certain regret, fit ses valises. Elle appréhendait un peu l'été. Nul doute qu'Isaac, dont l'anniversaire approchait, pourrait bientôt utiliser la magie et ne resterait pas cloîtré dans la demeure familiale, à l'inverse de sa petite sœur.

Le Poudlard express, fidèle à son poste, attendait à la gare de Pré-Au-lard. Sa locomotive écarlate crachait un nuage de vapeur dans l'air du matin. A côté d'elle, son frère tirait sa grosse valise sans un mot. Isaac avait-il hâte de rentrer ? Ou, au contraire, redoutait-il l'instant où il devrait commencer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aidlinn savait qu'elle allait se consumer d'inquiétude pour lui.

Une silhouette bien connue attendait pour monter dans le train. Evan Rosier, grand et élégant dans ses vêtements sombres, dénotait au milieu des simples mortels. Comme toujours, il se tenait droit, digne, fier et stoïque. Plus que de l'arrogance, il émanait de lui une inébranlable confiance en ses propres capacités. Aidlinn aurait voulu qu'il lui en donnât un peu. Le garçon allait lui manquer. Elle préférait ne pas penser aux dangers qu'il devrait affronter dès sa descente du train.

Le trajet fut triste et silencieux. Aidlinn essayait de garder cet instant pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Evan regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, retranché dans ses pensées. Isaac fixait le sol d'un air sombre. Wilkes faisait léviter une réplique minitature de Souaffle. Rogue lisait un livre, recroquevillé près de la porte aux côtés d'un Mulciber endormi. Rodolphus fixait le plafond, visiblement ailleurs. Enfin Avery étudiait ses amis, tout comme Aidlinn. Cette dernière sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et bientôt elle posa la tête contre l'épaule d'Edern, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

 _Juste un instant_ , se promit-elle.

Lorsqu'Avery la réveilla, le train était entré dans la gare Victoria et s'immobilisait dans un long gémissement aux inflexions métalliques. Le quai était bondé de parents venus accueillir leurs enfants. Ils prirent tous leurs affaires et sortirent tour à tour du compartiment, se mélangeant à la foule des élèves. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et s'observèrent en silence, hésitants, ne sachant comment se saluer. Il fallait dire que cette année les circonstances étaient particulières. Les vies de quatre d'entre eux étaient sur le point d'être bouleversées.

Isaac salua tous ses amis sans cérémonie et commença à partir sans attendre sa sœur. Rodolphus leur marmonna quelques recommandations puis s'éloigna vers Mr et Mrs Lestrange qui attendaient à l'écart de la foule, les visages graves. Rogue s'éclipsa discrètement après un signe de tête. Mulciber et Avery s'éloignèrent après avoir salué tout le monde, surtout Aidlinn qui, après tout, était aussi leur camarade de classe.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, Aidlinn, lui sourit Edern.

Il faisait bonne figure, mais son sourire était un peu triste. La jeune fille savait qu'il appréhendait le retour dans sa famille. Le père d'Avery pouvait se montrer très violent lors de ses sautes d'humeur et ses deux fils avaient déjà récolté de nombreux coups.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te tenir à carreaux, rétorqua Aildinn.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit Mulciber, qui se faisait apparemment réprimander par ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Thomas ? Et ces cheveux ? Enfin, ton père et moi t'avons élevé mieux que cela ! s'irritait Mrs Mulciber.

Aildinn réprima un sourire en voyant son ami se faire réprimander comme un petit garçon. Sa mère passait une main dans la tignasse noire de son fils, tentant d'y mettre de l'ordre. Comme son enfant, elle possédait d'étranges yeux noirs.

Andrew se racla la gorge.

-Bon, je dois y aller aussi. On se voit bientôt, Evan.

Il tapota ensuite d'un air résigné l'épaule d'Aidlinn et disparut dans la foule. La jeune fille réalisa soudainement qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Rosier. Embarrassée, elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, fixant le sol. Elle avait souhaité lui dire au revoir seul à seul, mais ne savait plus quoi faire désormais.

-Eh bien, passe de bonnes vacances, Evan.

Elle rougit devant l'absurdité de ses paroles.

-Enfin, je veux dire, hum… Fais…Fais attention à toi.

Il rit doucement et ce son ravit ses oreilles. Elle frémit lorsque sa main vint effleurer sa joue.

- _Toi_ , prends soin de toi.

Elle leva les yeux avec confusion vers lui, mais son regard était déjà lointain. Il laissa retomber son bras et la dépassa, disparaissant à son tour dans la gare. Aidlinn, tremblante, mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Pourquoi soufflait-il le chaud et le froid avec elle de cette façon ? S'amusait-il de voir à quel point elle était influençable ? Ou était-ce elle qui s'emballait pour un rien ?

-Aidlinn ! appela Isaac.

Il l'attendait plus loin avec les valises. Dans un soupir, elle le rejoignit. Ces deux mois de vacances seraient assurément trop longs.

Ce soir-là, ils dînèrent dans la salle à manger en compagnie de leur père. C'était assez exceptionnel. Comme toujours depuis que leur mère n'était plus là pour faire la conversation, seul le tintement des couverts retentissait dans la grande pièce. Pour une fois, Aidlinn n'en était pas incommodée et accueillait avec joie ce répit. Elle repensait à la douceur d'une certaine main sur sa joue.

-Comment ce sont passés les B.U.S.E., Aidlinn ? demanda Gordon Rowle.

Ils se parlaient peu, sauf pour aborder ses résultats scolaires.

-Bien. Enfin, j'espère.

-Tu _espères_ ?

Aidlinn réprima un soupir. Elle n'aurait pas dû exprimer de doute.

-Elles se sont bien passées, Père.

Son père eut un grognement appréciateur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Isaac.

-Fils, tu viendras dans le salon avec moi. Nous avons à parler.

-Oui, Père.

Isaac jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Aidlinn. Les deux s'étaient toujours méfiés de leur géniteur, non sans raison. Il buvait beaucoup et régulièrement, comportement qui s'était intensifié depuis la mort de leur mère. Désormais, Aidlinn savait que c'était pour oublier les atrocités qu'il devait sûrement commettre jour après jour, pour leur Maître, pour gagner la guerre. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner son comportement. Combien de fois avait-il menacé son frère ou leur mère, lorsqu'il revenait tard le soir, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool ?

Ils quittèrent la table et Aidlinn monta dans sa chambre. La pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, était envahie par la brise nocturne s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Aidlinn alla fermer ses volets et les étoiles disparurent. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce ne fût que lorsque les pas d'Isaac résonnèrent devant sa porte pour s'arrêter dans la chambre suivante qu'elle put enfin fermer les paupières.

oOo

Le lendemain, Aidlinn fut réveillée par Filwy - l'elfe de maison. Il ne lui apportait cependant pas son petit-déjeuner, signe que Gordon Rowle était encore dans la maison et dans la salle à manger à les attendre, de surcroît.

Aidlinn se dépêcha donc de faire sa toilette et d'enfiler une jupe et un corsage sobres et élégants. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Isaac, qui avait revêtu des habits plutôt simples, bien que de belle facture – après tout, ils n'avaient que de beaux vêtements dans leurs garde-robes respectives. Son frère avait l'air encore endormi et c'est en baillant narquoisement qu'il la salua.

-Apparemment, Père a décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour mon entrée chez les grands. Ne le faisons pas attendre.

En effet, leur géniteur était assis à la place d'honneur dans la salle à manger. Il lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_ et ne leva pas les yeux lorsque ses enfants entrèrent. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté et mangèrent en silence. Aidlinn interrogeait régulièrement des yeux Isaac, qui haussait les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi jouait leur père, à les faire manger ainsi en famille.

-Isaac, tu iras tout seul à la réunion, je dois passer chez Gringotts avant.

Le fils Rowle opina, bien que la perspective ne semble guère l'enchanter. Aidlinn lui jeta un regard compatissant –elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place- mais son frère l'ignora. Le regard de la jeune fille oscilla entre lui et son père. La ressemblance était frappante. Isaac était la copie conforme de leur géniteur. Comme ce dernier, il possédait des traits durs, des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux châtains et surtout des yeux gris pénétrants. Aidlinn avait elle aussi ces yeux-là, si bien que personne n'aurait pu douter que le frère et la sœur fussent les enfants de Gordon Rowle. On n'oubliait jamais leur père.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina aussi bizarrement qu'il avait commencé. Le chef de famille se leva, pliant son journal et l'abandonnant ensuite sur la table. Il avait revêtu un élégant costume et une veste grise en tweed. Il vérifia l'heure à la grosse horloge accrochée au mur.

-Fils, il est presque l'heure. Tu devrais y aller.

Isaac opina et se leva sans un mot. Gordon se tourna vers sa fille :

-Aidlinn, tu restes ici. Nous ne serons pas de retour à temps pour dîner.

La jeune fille opina et le regarda quitter la pièce. Isaac était toujours immobile. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage.

-J'ai gardé ma vieille bicyclette dans l'appentis, derrière la maison. Si tu as envie de faire un tour…

Aidlinn hocha la tête, se rappelant le vélo bleu que son frère utilisait en cachette pour se rendre chez Andrew Wilkes- qui habitait non loin - ou pour s'éloigner de la maison. Elle aurait voulu remercier Isaac, mais il était parti. Plus tard, quand le soleil fût haut dans le ciel, elle sortit. L'été lui soufflait son haleine chaude au visage. Aucun nuage n'entachait l'azur du ciel. Elle fit le tour par le grand jardin. Les herbes folles agrippaient sa jupe, chatouillaient ses jambes. Elle se sentit redevenir comme une petite fille, soudain. Elle passa devant la terrasse, fermée et triste et dévala la légère pente qui menait au fond du parc. On ne pouvait apercevoir de côté-ci le mur de pierre et l'ancien abris de bois. Ce dernier était niché à l'angle du mur, sous les arbres du petit bois. Aidlinn pensait que leur père avait dû oublier son existence. L'abri était exigu, sombre et poussiéreux. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des vieux ustensiles de jardinage et, posé contre des pots en terre ébréchés, un vieux vélo attendait qu'on le sorte le temps d'une balade. La jeune fille n'en avait jamais fait. Son père aurait sûrement désapprouvé mais quel mal y avait-il à l'utiliser ? Isaac l'avait fait, après tout. Elle sortit l'engin et traversa le bois, en direction du portail. Il lui fallait un terrain plat pour s'entraîner. Elle passa le grand portail de la demeure des Rowle et déboucha sur la route de terre. Elle fit quelques pas, la bicyclette cliquetant à côté d'elle, puis elle se lança. Elle enfourcha l'engin appuya sur la pédale droite avec son pied et essaya d'avancer. Malheureusement, presque aussitôt, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. C'était assurément moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait !

Alors elle recommença, encore et encore. Parfois, elle tombait et s'écorchait mains et genoux sur les graviers. Une automobile passa en vrombissant, les moldus à son bord lui jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux. Aidlinn, malgré elle, observa l'engin passer avant de reprendre ses essais. Plus loin, elle vit des silhouettes arriver vers elle à vélo. Deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Contrairement à elle, ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise sur leurs bicyclettes, alors même qu'ils étaient plus jeunes qu'elle. La jeune Rowle ne les avait jamais rencontrés et elle connaissait toutes les familles sorcières du secteur, ces deux enfants étaient donc assurément moldus.

-Un problème ? demanda l'un.

Aidlinn recula, réprimant un frisson. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à un moldu ! Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

-Ton pneu est dégonflé, indiqua l'autre en montrant la roue avant.

-Ah, fit Aidlinn.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda le premier.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil critique à sa tenue pleine de poussière et ses poignets éraflés.

-Euh…

-Tu es tombée ?

-Oui.

Que voulaient ces moldus ? Etait-ce un crime de leur parler ? L'un des garçons descendit de sa bicyclette. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés.

-Attends, je vais t'aider à le regonfler, j'ai ma pompe.

Il détacha une espèce de cylindre de métal de son vélo et s'accroupit devant sa roue. Pendant qu'il étendait et raccourcissait l'objet désormais accroché à son _pneu_ de vélo, Aidlinn observa les deux inconnus. Elle cherchait des signes indiquant leur infériorité : stupidité, folie, handicap… Mais elle n'en trouvait pas encore. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas être comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'étaient pas des sorciers, après tout.

-Voilà, sourit le blond en se relevant. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.

-Sûrement, répondit Aidlinn.

Elle n'allait pas remercier un moldu, quand même ? A présent qu'elle était près d'eux, les deux jeunes garçons lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Ils devaient avoir au moins deux ans de moins qu'elle. L'autre, un rouquin, prit la parole :

-Tu habites dans le coin ? On ne t'a jamais vu, avant.

-Oui, pas loin, fit Aidlinn.

Elle ne comptait pas leur dire où elle habitait. D'ailleurs pourquoi perdait-elle son temps avec ces enfants, moldus de surcroît ? Si son père la voyait…

-Je dois y aller.

Elle prit son vélo et se résolut à marcher à côté. Les deux enfants la suivirent en pédalant doucement.

-Tu ne sais pas faire de vélo ? se mit à rire le petit garçon roux.

-Non.

Le regard noir que lui lança la jeune fille suffit à le faire taire.

-C'est facile pourtant, lança le blond.

Il accéléra sans mal, partant devant puis fit tourner son engin pour revenir vers eux.

-On peut t'apprendre, suggéra-t-il.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si _amicaux_? Elle fut tentée d'accepter, ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à parler à ces gens ? Sa voix se fit plus froide qu'auparavant :

-Non, merci. Maintenant, allez-vous en.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, la mine penaude.

-Comme tu veux.

Et sans insister, ils s'éloignèrent en pédalant vers le village. Leurs bicyclettes créaient des petits nuages de poussière derrière eux. Aidlinn rentra et remit le vélo au fond du jardin. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée, après tout. Les deux elfes de maison, horrifiés par ses éraflures, l'obligèrent à s'asseoir à la cuisine le temps qu'ils la soignassent. Ils lui lavèrent les plaies superficielles puis appliquèrent un baume qu'ils recouvrirent par des bandages. C'était peut-être un peu excessif, mais Aidlinn les laissa faire, absorbée dans ses pensées. Sa rencontre avec les jeunes moldus l'avait ébranlée. Une idée s'insinua dans son esprit : et s'il y avait une chance –infime- pour qu'ils se trompassent ? Et si les moldus méritaient de vivre leur vie, eux aussi ? La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour chasser cette idée sur-le-champ.

Aidlinn ne retourna pas voir la bicyclette. Elle n'en parla pas à Isaac et quand son père demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle répondit d'une voix blanche :

-Je me promenais dans le parc et j'ai chuté.

-Dans ce cas, évite de sortir si tu ne sais pas faire attention, répliqua-t-il d'un air désapprobateur.

Et l'incident fut oublié pour Aidlinn, rangé dans un coin de son esprit.

oOo

La semaine fut morne. Aidlinn n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, coincée dans cette grande maison silencieuse. N'étant pas majeure, elle ne pouvait transplaner et son père ne l'autoriserait jamais à prendre seule le magicobus pour se rendre chez Sylvia – contrairement à Isaac qui, lui, avait le droit de l'utiliser à volonté et de rentrer à l'heure qu'il souhaitait. Quant aux elfes, ils devaient nettoyer le manoir et aucun d'eux n'était donc disponible pour accompagner Aidlinn quelque part. N'ayant pas de devoirs à rendre, elle devait se résoudre à partager son temps entre la lecture et les ballade dans les environs. C'était le premier été qu'Aidlinn passait sans sa mère et, entre les tristes murs de la demeure de son enfance, son absence lui pesait plus cruellement que jamais.

Heureusement, la fête d'anniversaire d'Isaac avait lieu le samedi 2 juillet, c'est-à-dire à la fin de la semaine. Leur père avait décidé d'organiser une réception pour célébrer la majorité de son fils. Si Aidlinn était heureuse pour son frère, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le voir, après ça. Pour quelques jours encore, il rentrait le soir avec leur père, revenant d'une réunion, d'une réception ou juste de chez un de ses amis. Gordon Rowle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ce qu'Isaac vît autant de monde que possible. _Quel dommage_ , songeait parfois sa fille, _qu'il n'ait pas la même attitude avec moi_.

La jeune Rowle obtint cependant de son père que Stinx, le plus âgé des elfes, l'accompagnât au Chemin de traverse le vendredi, afin qu'elle pût acheter un cadeau à Isaac.

Le vendredi matin, Aidlinn et Stinx transplanèrent donc et apparurent au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Quelques passants à la mine sombre leur lancèrent des coups d'œil interloqués. Aidlinn, qui avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, pressa le pas. Stinx devait récupérer un paquet pour son père chez _Barjow et Beurk_. Ainsi elle se rendit seule sur l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, plus accueillante, où se trouvaient les boutiques ordinaires. Ce fût seulement en entrant au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch qu'Aidlinn consentit à découvrir son visage. Il aurait été mal vu que la fille Rowle soit surprise dans une allée mal famée.

Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à son frère. Elle avait d'abord pensé à un cadeau qu'il pourrait emporter partout avec lui, comme une montre ou un vêtement, puis elle avait réalisé que son père s'en chargerait. Aidlinn savait qu'Isaac supportait suffisamment de pression entre son nouvel enrôlement chez les Mangemorts et leur père qui commençait à l'instruire sur la manière de gérer les affaires familiales. Elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose qui lui rappelât qu'il était jeune et que la vie était belle. Et surtout, Aidlinn voulait que son frère passât la meilleure dernière année possible à Poudlard. Isaac n'avait toujours eu qu'une seule passion : le Quidditch.

Aidlinn espérait que son cadeau lui ferait plaisir.

* * *

 _Bon finalement j'ai mis ce chapitre dans la foulée. Le prochain la semaine prochaine ! :)_


End file.
